


Orphan Black One Shots

by punkymonkeyscience



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Neck Kissing, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polygamy, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 43,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkymonkeyscience/pseuds/punkymonkeyscience
Summary: It's essentially the title. You can make requests for pairings that may or may not be here. Um, please read and comment what you think.





	1. Delphine/Cosima- Love

**Author's Note:**

> This first one shot is some Cophine fluff to get things started because why the hell not?

Cosima looked at Delphine and smiled. No matter how far either of them wandered away from each other, they always ended up together in the long run. Cosima couldn't think of anybody that made her feel the way that Delphine did. She couldn't think of anybody who she felt the same way about she did Delphine.

"Dear, you're staring at me." Delphine said and Cosima leaned in and kissed her softly. "What were you thinking about?"

"You." Cosima said and Delphine smiled at her. "How much I love you, the way that you make me feel and how I feel about you."

"Oh and how is that?" Delphine asked, an innocent smile on her face.

"It's pure love." Cosima said and Delphine kissed her passionately. "You may have hurt me, but you fixed it. Only you can make me feel as amazing as you do, nobody else makes me want to be the best I can than you. At least not in the ways that you do."

"Cosima." Delphine said and Cosima got on one knee in front of her.

"Delphine Cormier, will you do me the honor of becoming your wife?" Cosima asked and Delphine nodded, pulling her into a kiss that would be remembered forever in her mind.

"I love you." Delphine said and Cosima smiled at her.

"I love you too Delphine." Cosima said sliding the ring onto her fiance's finger.


	2. Delphine/Sarah- Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine learns some of the ways that Sarah is different. *SMUT*

Delphine looked at the woman in front of her and wondered how she'd gotten here. She wondered how the hell she'd gotten to the point where she was in the loft, standing in front of Sarah Manning, her clothing suddenly feeling too heavy to continue wearing. As she started to remove her shirt, Sarah's look changed, became more feral than it was before.

"Have you ever done this with a woman before?" Delphine asked and Sarah nodded, a devilish smirk on her face. "I will warn you though, I cry after sex sometimes."

"That's cute." Sarah said taking a step closer to Delphine and running her hands across the blonde woman's stomach. "There was something about you that I just wanted really badly."

"Maybe I'm like cat nip for you." Delphine said and Sarah leaned up to kiss Delphine. Delphine's hands immediately moved to the places that Cosima liked them for fucking. One on her lower back, venturing down to her ass as the kiss was deepened and the other in the front, over her stomach.

"Fuck." Sarah moaned as Delphine grabbed her ass and started to kiss along her jawline. Delphine noticed that Sarah tended to dig her nails rather than press her fingers or bite down like Cosima did. She wondered if she used a dildo or something that it'd allow for Sarah to bite a bit more, maybe Sarah would bite harder than Cosima or be too afraid of leaving a mark to bite her.

As Delphine made her way back to Sarah's lips, she uncovered a spot under Sarah's jaw that was especially sensitive to touch. As she kissed Sarah's lips, her tongue sneaking into Sarah's mouth to massage her tongue, her hand brushed against the spot, making Sarah squirm slightly. Sarah decided to take control and moved Delphine closer to the bed before knocking her backwards.

"You taste like wine and cigarette." Sarah said and Delphine smiled at her. "With something sweet mixed in there with it. I wonder how I'll add to that flavor."

"You're so hot." Delphine said and Sarah smiled, moving on top of Delphine and kissing down her torso. She stopped at her pants and then went back up, sucking little hickeys here and there. Delphine's moans turned into French swears, not that Sarah understood them, but it made it hotter.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked putting her hands on Delphine's hips and looping her fingers in her belt loops. Delphine nodded and Sarah pulled down Delphine's pants and ran her fingers up and down her legs. Sarah's hands ran up and down Delphine's thighs and Sarah kissed back up Delphine's body, avoiding where she wanted the other woman the most, ignoring where she wanted to be the most.

Sarah unhooked Delphine's bra and took in the supple mounds of flesh that were her breasts. Sarah took one nipple in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it while lightly pinching the other one. With a popping sounds, Sarah moved over to the other nipple and smirked when Delphine's back arched, forcing her body to press against Sarah's. As Sarah moved away from Delphine's breasts, the blonde woman grabbed her arm and pulled her up for a kiss.

Sarah seemed to want to get right to business, even when it was just a quick fuck, Cosima was always kissing her. Delphine got right to work removing Sarah's clothing and checking her out, looking at the slight physical differences between Sarah and Cosima. Sarah didn't have Cosima's tattoos, which was fairly obvious, but at the same time, Delphine missed them a bit. Sarah's breasts were smaller than Cosima's and her stomach was just a bit more muscular than Cosima's.

"Haven't you seen this all before?" Sarah asked and Delphine shook her head.

"I haven't seen you like this, you are not Cosima. Which is why I'm not going to fuck you like I do Cosima, I'm going to fuck you the way that you want to be fucked." Delphine said and Sarah shuddered, one thing that both Cosima and Sarah had in common, their reactions to Delphine's dirty talk.

Delphine felt her legs being nudged apart and Sarah was starting to kneel in front of her. Sarah pulled down Delphine's underwear and looked at her, glistening and pink, different than what Sarah had remembered. Delphine wasn't like the girls that Sarah had went after, they were all easy and up for anything, Delphine was someone who didn't just deserve respect, she demanded it.

Sarah gave one last look at Delphine and then teased around her clit before feeling Delphine's hands in her hair, almost like she was giving guidance. Sarah teased Delphine's clit before teasing and licking over her entrance a bit. When Sarah's tongue finally entered Delphine, a loud moan followed by a slew of curse words fell from Delphine's mouth. Sarah entered a finger inside of Delphine and pumped slowly, making the blonde grind against her fingers to get things to go a bit faster. Sarah added a finger and started to suck on Delphine's clit, shuddering slightly at the noises coming from Delphine's lips.

"I n-need you." Delphine stuttered out and Sarah added another finger and moved faster, feeling Delphine coming closer to the edge. Sarah removed her fingers and pushed her tongue inside of Delphine until she came, screaming Sarah's lips like it was the very thing giving her life. Sarah slowly licked Delphine down from her orgasmic high and smiled as the blonde pulled her up for a kiss. "You are amazing."

"Thank you." Sarah said and Delphine smiled, kissing her again. "You taste fucking great."

"Thank you." Delphine said and Sarah moved the French woman's hand in between her legs. "You deserve the same treatment I got."

"Maybe later, but right now, I just need you." Sarah said and Delphine nodded, knowing that sometimes when you needed someone, you needed them. Delphine slid in two fingers fairly easily, Sarah biting her lips to keep from making too much noise. Delphine licked her clit and pumped her fingers in and out of Sarah, the noises she was making sounding much more raspy than Cosima's. They were almost hotter, but maybe it was because they were new to her.

"You can make noise, it's hotter if you do." Delphine said and Sarah choked on a moan. Delphine could tell that Sarah was close, the noises and little twitches giving it away. As her walls tightened around Delphine's fingers, Sarah became louder and her moans going from high pitched to surprisingly low. When Sarah was down from her high, she took Delphine's fingers and sucked herself off of them, kissing Delphine roughly, but tenderly.

"We've got to do this agian." Sarah said and Delphine nodded. They laid down beside each other and Sarah just kissed Delphine's shoulders. Normally by now, Cosima would have a joint lit and be smoking, talking about random things that happened to her and asking Delphine questions. Sarah seemed to be more of the silent type.


	3. Cophine Request #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine using a strap on on Cosima.

It started with a date night, both of them had been missing each other's company and Cosima had heard of a cool place not too far that had just opened up. The food sucked, the service was pretty crappy too, but they went out for ice cream and bought a bit of booze to enjoy on their night in. Delphine had mostly stuck to the liquor which Cosima had taken a more herbal approach. After she was fairly baked and Delphine decided that the booze was gross and she shouldn't have bought it, a make out was inevitable.

"I want you." Cosima said and Delphine smirked. "What's in that bag you brought over yesterday?"

"A surprise, which I guess could be used tonight." Delphine said and Cosima smiled at her. Delphine got the bag out from the closet and came out with a strap on. "I was thinking, maybe tonight I could use it on you?"

"Um, yeah, totally." Cosima said, a smile on her face. "It'll be fun. Let's get started."

"Let us." Delphine said, scooping Cosima up into her arms and carrying her into the bedroom. Cosima giggled as she was tossed onto the bed and Delphine started stripping. Cosima took off the rest of her clothing, Delphine unhooking her bra as she moved behind Cosima. Cosima was anxious, but it wasn't like girls hadn't used toys with her before, but those girls weren't Delphine. "Are you nervous?"

"Kind of." Cosima said and Delphine kissed her neck as she rubbed her hands on Cosima's stomach and lightly squeezed her breasts. Delphine's hands roamed around her body, feeling like they were everywhere at once before she felt her girlfriend's fingers lightly circle around her clit and teasing her entrance. "Okay, this is really fucking tense."

"I know dear." Delphine said and Cosima handed Delphine the strap on and moved up onto the pillows. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Use a bit of lube, just in case." Cosima said and Delphine grabbed the bottle that came with the toy and squirted it onto her hands and let it warm up. She toyed with Cosima's clit as she slowly slid into her, feeling Cosima's nails dig into her arms in pleasure. As Delphine's started thrusting, Cosima's moans filled the room. Delphine kissed Cosima, her tongue pushing past her girlfriend's lips and their tongues battling for dominance, Cosima winning that battle barely.

"How do you do this without getting cramps?" Delphine asked and Cosima shrugged, not admitting to getting leg cramps almost constantly throughout. Delphine's thrusts slowed and Cosima bit back a few moans, but strangled choked sounds came out instead. Delphine sped up and Cosima felt herself getting close and bit down on Delphine's shoulder to keep from alarming the neighbors with her pleasure filled screams as she came.

Delphine cleaned things up and then laid down next to Cosima, looking at how peaceful she looked as she reached for another joint. Cosima made a mental list to buy more and the two of them started a light conversation. Cosima talking about some of her studies and Delphine talking about what she'd been doing prior to Cosima's text telling her that she was ready.


	4. Cosima/Delphine/Sarah - Pretending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah pretends to be Cosima so well that Delphine can't tell the difference, brings her to Cosima's apartment, and a threesome ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written a threesome yet and hopefully this turns out well.

"Cosima." Delphine said and Sarah looked up and smiled. Delphine kissed her and interlocked their fingers. "You look very good."

"Thank you, so do you babe." Sarah said and they ate their food and had one glass of wine each. As they walked back to Cosima's apartment, Delphine began to get a bit touchy. Her hand brushing against Sarah's thighs and sneaking little kisses on her neck. By the end of it, Sarah's knees were a bit weak and her underwear were less than dry.

"Are you okay?" Delphine asked and Sarah nodded. "Okay, good. Because once we get in there, you're mine."

"Y-yeah." Sarah stuttered, happy her accent didn't show through. Once the door was open, Delphine kissed her, kicking the door shut as they walked towards the couch. Delphine and Sarah were on the couch, Delphine's hands on Sarah's ass, pushing her up closer to Delphine and Sarah's were roaming around her body, feeling everything she could. Sarah would be a liar if she said that a part of her didn't wonder occasionally what it'd be like to sleep with Delphine.

"Um, hi." Cosima said and Delphine moved quickly, making Sarah fall off of her and onto the floor. "What's going on?"

"You and I, the date, who is this?" Delphine asked and Sarah put her hair down. Cosima picked Sarah up by her arm and sat her on the couch before sitting on the coffee table. "Um, I'm sorry Cosima, I didn't know it wasn't you, it was an accident, I swear."

"I know, but what's about to happen isn't going to be an accident." Cosima said and Sarah looked a bit nervous. "I've always wondered what fucking a clone would be like and now I have a chance to know. Sarah, I assume from the way that you were sucking on my girlfriend's face that you like her, so is this okay with you?"

"Um, y-yeah, I g-guess." Sarah stuttered out, a bit in shock. "Are you not mad at either of us?"

"We'll deal with this later." Cosima said and Delphine looked at her pleadingly. "Delphine and I have talked about this before, now, let's go to my bedroom."

They walked into Cosima's bedroom and Cosima shut the door before turning and walking towards Sarah. Delphine was already sitting on the bed, watching the two of them intently. Sarah and Cosima kissed softly, which soon turned into a clash of biting, teeth, and tongues. Sarah was surprised to say the least, but she still found her hands travelling up Cosima's body to her breasts. As Sarah felt around, she realized that Felix may have been right about Cosima having bigger breasts than her.

"Bloody hell." Sarah said as Cosima pulled away. Cosima took off her shirt and walked towards Delphine. She kissed Delphine's neck and beckoned Sarah to come and sit beside her. Sarah kissed Delphine softly while Cosima kept sucking hickeys onto her girlfriend's neck. Sarah felt a hair of hands tug at her shirt and she pulled her own off while Cosima took off Delphine's.

"Why are your boobs smaller?" Cosima asked and Sarah shrugged, not knowing the answer herself. They continued to kiss Delphine, Sarah feeling Cosima's lips venture to her occasionally. Cosima tugged Sarah's pants down, smiling at how eager the other woman was.Eventually, they all got their clothes off and Sarah couldn't help but to look at Cosima. Despite the fact that they had the same body, there were little differences with each of them. Sarah's stomach was slightly more toned than Cosima's, but Cosima's was flat nonetheless.

"Shite." Sarah moaned as Cosima dropped to her legs and jabbed at her clit with her tongue while Delphine took one of Sarah's nipples into her mouth. Cosima slid in two fingers while she sucked on Sarah's clit and gasped loudly whenever Delphine's fingers entered her. "I'm c-close."

"Delphine." Cosima moaned against Sarah as Delphine's fingers twisted inside of her. Sarah's body tensed and Cosima's fingers slipped out with gushes of cum. Cosima lapped at the cum and Delphine moved Cosima closer to her, for better access. Sarah made out with Cosima, savoring the taste of herself mixed in with Cosima. As Cosima came, Sarah felt the girl quiver under her and bite down on her shoulder just enough to leave a mark, but not draw blood.

Both clones moved to Delphine, Cosima and Sarah taking turns kissing her and venturing further and further down her body. Sarah parted Delphine's legs while Cosima's fingers entered her. Sarah alternated between sucking on Delphine's clit and teasing her entrance, knowing how crazy it drove the French woman. Cosima removed her fingers and leaned up and kissed Sarah before slipping her tongue inside of Delphine and thrusting it in and out until Delphine came.

"We've got to do this again." Sarah said and Cosima shrugged before climbing up to cuddle with Delphine. Sarah laid next to Cosima and smiled when she felt her arms around her.

"No making out with my girlfriend unless I'm there." Cosima said before kissing Sarah's cheek.


	5. Helena/Sarah - Saturday Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random Saturday morning for Helena and Sarah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluffy nonsense because I was feeling in a fluffy mood after writing 3 smuts in a row.

"Sestra." Helena said sitting on top of Sarah. Without opening her eyes she turned on the TV and typed in the numbers for the channel that played old cartoons for Helena. "Thank you sestra."

"Okay." Sarah said, still tired from the previous night's activities. It wasn't until she heard a wrapper open that she actually turned to see Helena. There was a rule that Helena couldn't eat in bed if she was going to make a mess. It was Alison's rule, not Sarah's, but it helped to sleep if there weren't crumbs in the bed she was sleeping in. "Helena, don't make a mess."

"Clean." Helena said and Sarah smiled at how adorable her girlfriend was. It felt weird to call Helena her girlfriend, but it also felt oddly satisfying. Helena handed Sarah a piece of bread and the jar of peanut butter. "Your stomach made noises."

"Yeah, it's what woke me up." Sarah said and Helena licked the knife before handing it to Sarah so she could make herself a sandwich. Helena watched the cartoons and sang along to the theme songs when they came on and talked with Sarah during the commercial breaks. It was Helena's natural energy that drove Sarah crazy, but it was also one of her favorite things about Helena.

"Sestra, we won't have the place to ourselves tonight." Helena said and Sarah groaned, taking a bite of the sandwich. A large spoonful of peanut butter fell out of Helena's sandwich and onto the bed and Sarah swore, knowing that Alison would find out and probably yell at Helena or something. "Oh no, sestra Alison will be upset."

"It's okay babe, we'll clean it up before she gets home." Sarah said and Helena smiled. Sarah opened her arms and Helena cuddled with her while she ate her snacks and occasionally kissed. Helena fell asleep in Sarah's arms and Sarah, fell asleep about an hour after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short and hopefully you all think it's as cute as the idea was in my head.


	6. Cophine: First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosima going down on Delphine for the first time with some tribbing as requested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing tribbing so let's see how this goes. Sorry if it sucks.

Delphine was nervous to say the least, Cosima was her first. She'd never slept with a woman before and hopefully it wouldn't show later on. As Cosima's lips pressed against hers in a tender kiss, things seemed a lot less scary. Cosima knew what she was doing, at least Delphine believed she did. At least the shorter woman had enough confidence to where even if she didn't, that would really matter.

"Relax, we don't have to do this if you don't want to." Cosima said and Delphine leaned in and kissed her, wrapping her arms around Cosima's body. "I need to hear you tell me I can go down there."

"You can go down there Cosima." Delphine said and Cosima smiled, kissing Delphine and pulling off her shirt. Cosima let Delphine strip the rest of the way as she got out of her own clothes. Delphine would be lying if she said that she wasn't very impressed with Cosima and Cosima would be lying if Delphine wasn't better than she imagined.

"Um, you're really pretty. Sorry if I'm staring." Cosima said and Delphine blushed slightly before pulling Cosima on top of her and placing her hands on Cosima's ass. Cosima kissed down Delphine's body, brushing briefly against Delphine's wetness and groaning. Cosima quickly teased her nipples and rubbed little circles on Delphine's stomach.

"Merde." Delphine moaned and Cosima licked Delphine's entrance, smirking slightly at the slight twitch. Cosima circled and lightly jabbed at Delphine's clit with her tongue, happy with the reaction she got of Delphine bucking her hips. "Merde."

"It's so hot when you speak French." Cosima said and Delphine mumbled something under her breath. Cosima's tongue ventured to her entrance and snuck in, the feel of Delphine being softer than she expected. As Cosima traced little patterns on her stomach, she felt it tighten up and she knew that Delphine was close. As she got Delphine closer to the edge, the muscles in the French woman's stomach tightened until finally they relaxed with a gush of cum leaking out of Delphine.

"Wow." Delphine muttered, not being able to say much else. Cosima slowly licked her down from her high and then straddled her, leaning down to kiss her lightly. "It is your turn."

"Yeah, but I have something I want to try." Cosima said and Delphine nodded. Cosima instructed Delphine on how to position herself and she slowly moved into place. It was awkward at first, but once they got the rhythm of it, Cosima thought it felt good. She moved at the same speed that Delphine did and she knew that Delphine was closer than she was, the other woman's stomach was clenching already, but Cosima wasn't that far behind.

When Delphine came, Cosima caught up as soon as she saw Delphine's face. It was beautiful in ecstasy, curse words and moans falling from her mouth. Cosima was more of a high pitched squeals mixed with throaty groans type of girl. Delphine laid back, absolutely exhausted and felt tears form in her eyes. Cosima seemed to be by her side instantly, wiping them away. A feeling of dread fell upon her as she realized that she'd fallen for Cosima, which wasn't supposed to happen.


	7. French Leather: Impulsive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah, unable to shake the thought of Delphine's kiss, and one evening, kisses her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short, but I wanted something short and fluffy because who doesn't love short fluffs?

The thought of Delphine's lips seemed to be all that Sarah could think about. She was an amazing kisser, tender and sweet, but at the same time, there was a certain force behind it that Sarah felt she needed in her life a bit more. Everything about the kiss was bothering Sarah in the best, but most inconvenient ways possible. But it was the taste of her lips that Sarah wanted more of the most, there was something so sweet about it that Sarah absolutely loved.

It didn't help that they'd been spending a lot of time together. Especially whenever Delphine invited Sarah over for meals. Part of her wished that it was because Delphine liked her, that Delphine thought of her in the same ways that she thought of Delphine. Sarah desperately wanted it, but at the same time she knew that it made no sense for it to happen, she wasn't nearly as great as Cosima.

"Sarah, I'm happy I ran into you." Delphine said stepping in front of her. Sarah had come to get food, mainly something sugary or full of carbs, hopefully both. "I was wondering if you'd come with me for dinner?"

"Yeah." Sarah said and she just walked to Delphine's with her. Delphine cooked while Sarah sat on the counter and amused her. Sometime during the boiling of the noodles, Sarah got brave. She leaned in and kissed Delphine, not pushing any further than what Delphine was. After a second, Delphine backed away, a shocked look on her face, venturing slightly to disgust, which broke Sarah's heart.

She didn't want anybody to look at her that way, especially not somebody that she liked. As she got up to leave, Delphine grabbed her wrist, not letting her go any further but not pulling her in. Sarah took it as an invitation to come back, sit back on the counter, and make idle chit chat until the meal was ready. Which was exactly what happened, Delphine seeming to completely ignore it until halfway through the meal.

"Do you like me?" Delphine asked and Sarah looked up. "I don't mean as a friend, as someone who you would like to potentially date you."

"Yes, ever since you kissed me at that party, it's all I've been thinking about." Sarah said and Delphine smiled. "Do you like me back?"

"I do." Delphine said and Sarah smiled. Not a smirk, a full, bright, childish smile. "I would like it if you would perhaps, go on a proper date with me."

"I'd like that too." Sarah said and Delphine smiled before getting up from her seat and kissing Sarah.

"It's rude to not return favors." Delphine said and Sarah sat there for a second, thinking about life in general and how she'd been blessed to have a woman like Delphine in hers.


	8. Cophine: Domestic Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine comes back from a work conference to a hornier than usual Cosima.

The second Delphine opened the door, Cosima was waiting for her. She'd been gone a few days more than she'd told Cosima. _("Four, that's four whole extra days that I don't get to see you.")_ She remembered the conversation she'd had with Cosima, full of sighs, snark, and something else that Delphine couldn't quite place. Her favorite thing about conferences was the sex they had when she got back, especially if they lasted over a week.

"Hey." Delphine said and Cosima practically attacked her neck with kisses before the door had been shut. "Did you really miss me that much?"

"You were gone for almost an entire month, I don't think we've gone a month without sex for a long time." Cosima said and Delphine smiled, knowing that Cosima would be a bit more needy than normal. "Can we just go to the bedroom now?"

"Sure thing babe." Delphine said and Cosima practically ran to the bedroom. Cosima was already on the bed half naked when Delphine had shut the door. Despite the fact that they lived alone, it was nice to make sure they had that extra privacy. "You're eager."

"Well, I've been waiting a long time." Cosima said unbuttoning Delphine's shirt and then yanking her pants down. Delphine's pants were still around her ankles whenever Cosima had pushed her onto the bed. Cosima's lips trailed down Delphine's body and her fingers snuck into Delphine's underwear, teasing her before diving in, her thumb playing with her clit.

"G-god." Delphine moans and Cosima resists the urge to grind against her own hand inside of Delphine. Cosima's fingers twist as she thrusts them in and out, she finds Delphine's g-spot with ease and brushing against it with each thrust until Delphine came screaming her name.

"My turn?" Cosima asked and Delphine nodded, moving on top of her girlfriend and kissing her tenderly. Delphine attempted to have some type of foreplay, Cosima just guided Delphine's hands into her underwear, even going as far as slipping one in for her.

"God, you're so wet." Delphine said and Cosima nodded, biting back a moan. Delphine's fingers worked quickly, thrusting, twisting, and teasing Cosima to the edge in record time. As Cosima came moaning Delphine's name. It was times like that that Delphine lived for, the moments when Cosima's voice was breathy and desperate, but at the same time satisfied.

"I have something for you." Cosima said grabbed a small box from the nightstand. "So, I bought this a couple days before you left and I planned on giving it to you on our anniversary, but you know, some stupid shit came up. I'm rambling, so I should probably just like, tell you now. I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you and we can have babies and yeah."

"Yes I'll marry you." Delphine said and Cosima smiled, slipping the ring onto Delphine's finger and kissing her. "Perhaps, we should clean up."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. For us to do later." Cosima said pulling Delphine down for round 2.


	9. Cophine feat. Krystal: Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine and Krystal become close and Cosima becomes jealous and is just a little shit. Krystal, not wanting her new best to take any of it, confronts Cosima and makes her apologize to Delphine and stop taking her for granted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally nervous about this, but let's see how it goes.

Cosima wasn't sure when they'd started to hang out, but when it started to seem like a distraction she decided she didn't like it one bit. Krystal and Delphine didn't really seem to have much in common, but of course Delphine made her first priority. It wasn't that Cosima was jealous, not that she'd admit it if she was, but Cosima totally wasn't jealous at all.

Cosima stopped offering her free time to Delphine and gave her snark whenever Delphine asked if she wanted to spend time with her. _("I barely get time to myself, besides, you have Krystal.")_  Which was why her free time was spent getting baked and doing random science things for fun as well as watching movies and stuff on Netflix.

In hindsight, it's completely Cosima's fault that Delphine got upset. It was her fault that their relationship seemed to have less love in it than normal. It was completely her fault that she'd been slapped by Krystal. She'd gotten into an argument with Delphine, once again claiming that she didn't have a lot of time to herself and that she didn't feel like going out at all. Which was a lie, she'd been stuck inside of the house for nearly a week and a half, not having an actual excuse to pull herself out of the bedroom.

"You need to stop your shit." Krystal said and Cosima looked up from the work she was doing. It was the first time in a bit that she'd gotten real work to do. "You have a beautiful, lovely girlfriend and you're too stupid to spend time with her. I thought you were the smart one, but you're obviously too dumb to realize that you're hurting her as badly as you are."

"Stay out of my relationship." Cosima said, immediately getting defensive. She felt bad about hurting Delphine, but Delphine had hurt her, so she ignored what had caused her pain, not caring about the pain she caused.

"She's done so much for you, for everyone without wanting anything in return and you, the person who's supposed to love her the most has been hurting her." Krystal said and Cosima looked down, more than slightly ashamed. "You are going to apologize to her and treat her the way she deserves to be treated or I swear that you'll get more than an earful from me."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Cosima said and Krystal looked at her, a slight smile on her face. Cosima went to find Delphine and she noticed that she looked really sad, all of it Cosima's doing. "Um, I wanted to say sorry for the way I'm been treating you lately."

"It's okay." Delphine said and Cosima shook her head.

"It's not okay, I've been a terrible girlfriend and I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you, no matter how much I think I do." Cosima said and Delphine looked at her, tears brimming her eyes. "You're more than I deserve and I don't see how you deal with my shit all of the fucking time. I promise to you that I will be better to you in the future, if you'll give me that chance I don't deserve."

"Yes, because I love you too much to lose you." Delphine said and Cosima kissed her softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was interesting writing Krystal, hopefully she isn't too out of characters. I'm not the best with writing sometimes.


	10. Cophine: Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosima demands that Delphine get the appreciation she deserves from the clone club.

Cosima noticed how they treated her girlfriend and she didn't like it. Delphine was nice to them, helped them as much as she could, and tried her hardest to redeem herself in their eyes. None of it seemed to matter though, they still treated her like shit at every chance they had it seemed, especially Felix. She'd confront him about it, but like Helena, he was a touchy subject for Sarah and she'd most likely treat Delphine worse, knowing how it bothered Cosima.

"Alright, I need to talk to you fuckers." Cosima said, deciding that her herbal courage was enough to get her through this talk. "I have a problem with the way you've been treating Delphine. If that doesn't change and I don't see apologies going her way, you're all going to fucking regret it. Do you understand?"

"The fuck you think you are?" Sarah asked and Cosima glared at her with a fury nobody had seen in her before. "I guess you're right."

"Damn fucking straight I am." Cosima said as her phone vibrated. "She's coming here for dinner and you all better fucking treat her like the goddamn saint she is."

"Okay." Everybody said and Cosima went to meet Delphine at the door. Once dinner was made, they sat at the table and ate together, a slightly awkward silence at the table until Cosima cleared her throat.

"Um, Delphine, I just wanted to say on behalf of all of us, that we're very sorry for how we've treated you. It wasn't right at all and you didn't deserve any of it." Alison said and Delphine smiled at her, but there was something slightly bitter behind it. "Hopefully you can forgive us."

"It's no big deal." Delphine said and there was a sad look on Cosima's face briefly.

"No, we were bad to you." Helena said and Delphine glanced at her. "You deserve nicer."

"Thank you Helena, but seriously, I'm not really mad." Delphine said and Cosima could tell that it was bullshit. She knew that it hurt Delphine, it was liked they all just hated her without knowing her, but she was amazing and deserved nothing but love.

"Yeah, I guess I should apologize personally since I was kind of the biggest dick about it." Felix said and Cosima nodded. "You're really nice and pretty and have been through hell for all of us. I hope that you can forgive me, it'd mean a lot to me if you did."

"I forgive you Felix." Delphine said and Cosima rubbed her back. They continued the meal and afterwards, Helena insisted on showing Delphine the new Scooby Doo movies that she'd been given by Sarah and Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite short because it's really just a general apology and then Felix being extra sorry.


	11. Alison/Delphine: Baked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison and Delphine make out after getting baked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things will probably be quite short, but hopefully you don't mind that too much.

It started with Alison coming over to clean up Cosima's room a bit. It seemed a bit messy the last time she'd been there and there was a feeling that Cosima wouldn't clean it herself. Delphine just happened to be there already, laying in Cosima's bed in her underwear and a fairly tight tank top. Alison would be lying if she said that she wasn't the least bit impressed with Delphine's body, but there was a part of her that didn't really want to admit that to herself.

Halfway through, Alison stumbled upon a baggie and a pipe under a pile of clothes. When she went to set it somewhere, a few joints rolled off of a shelf. Alison wondered where else Cosima had weed, most likely in her nightstand, which Delphine had warned Alison not to go in. Cosima was away with Sarah and Helena, telling Delphine to watch over her room and make sure that if Alison did go in to clean at all, to keep her the fuck away from the nightstand.

"She sure does have a lot of weed." Alison said setting the joints back on the shelf. "Have you ever smoked it?"

"Yeah, a few times, mostly with her though." Delphine said reaching above Alison to grab the bong and baggie. "Ever smoked?"

"No, it's always kind of scared me." Alison said and Delphine put the stuff back before grabbing the joints that'd earlier rolled off the shelf. She offered one to Alison and put the other in her mouth. "What's the worst that can happen? Please don't answer that."

"Alright, let's do this." Delphine said lighting it with her cigarette lighter. She passed the lighter to Alison and the two of them smoked. After a little while both of them were thoroughly baked and Alison seemed to be a lot more relaxed and calmer, even a bit giggly.

"You're, like, so hot." Alison said and Delphine smiled at her. "Like, you could kiss me and I'd feel really blessed."

"Seriously?" Delphine said and Alison nodded. Delphine moved her hands to Alison's face and kissed her, the feel of it both the same and different than kissing Cosima. Alison took a bit more control, but at the same time was completely submissive to her. Delphine ran her tongue across Alison's lips asking for entrance and Alison let her in, immediately their tongues battling for dominance, which Alison won.

Alison's hands ventured all over Delphine's body, enjoying the way her skin felt under her hands. Alison wasn't sure the last time that Donnie made her felt like this, or if he ever even had. She was certain that Delphine was something special that she wouldn't mind having a totally secretive affair with. But then again, it could just be the drugs talking. When Delphine pulled away, Alison made a little mewl, but it was quickly stopped when Delphine laid beside her, cuddling.


	12. Delphine/Rachel (one-sided): Surfacing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of boarding school surface when Rachel sees Delphine with Cosima.

Rachel didn't plan on seeing her clone making out with the girl she had the biggest crush on in boarding school. Especially since all throughout boarding school, Delphine was straight, had even scoffed as if she was offended at girls that'd asked her out or tried to get a date with her. Seeing Delphine with Cosima was bittersweet for her, she wanted nothing more than to be Cosima, but of course, she wasn't. They may be clones of the same person, but they were all their own people, different in their different ways.

"Rachel." Cosima said as Rachel tried to turn around. "Did you having something to tell us or something?"

"I, uh, no, I was looking for something." Rachel said and Cosima nodded. Rachel left and went to her room, trying to shake the familiar feeling of rejection. Delphine had rejected her friendship and in a way, rejected her love. It hurt Rachel a lot, which was probably part of the reason she was a bitch all of the time. "Shit."

She felt hot tears run down her face and she hated it. She was stronger now, both emotionally and physically, this wasn't supposed to hurt her anymore. At least that's what she'd told herself, but it didn't help much at all. All she wanted was Delphine and once again, she just out of her reach. She hated it so much, but at the same time, it was nice to know that Delphine was happy, even if it wasn't with her.

"So close, yet so far away." Rachel muttered, raising a bottle of scotch to her lips and gritting her teeth at the burn of it as it went down her throat.


	13. Cophine: Science and Moping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine and Cosima quit dating and the clone club tries to cheer Cosima up by bringing them back together.

Cosima had barely been out of her room for weeks and when she was, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she looked like she was sick again. Not to mention she'd been a lot sassier and just overall, more rude than normal. She'd even she'd gone as far as yelling at Helena and calling her stupid, which didn't go over well with Sarah one bit.

"Oi." Sarah said and Cosima looked up. "You've been a real wanker lately, but we're nice and have a surprise for you."

"What could it possibly be?" Cosima looked, not really interested. It wasn't until Delphine appeared in the doorway that Sarah really got a reaction. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Felix asked me to meet him, something about you being miserable all of the time and him not wanting that for you." Delphine said and Cosima gave Sarah a bad look. "Besides, you've been ignoring me and that isn't any way to treat your wife."

"Wife?" Sarah asked and Cosima nodded. "Bloody hell, why didn't you tell us?"

"Because, it wasn't any of your damn business." Cosima said and Delphine kissed her cheek before turning to look at Sarah. "I'm guessing you won't be able to keep your big ass mouth shut and blab to everyone."

"No, you are and we have the same bloody mouth." Sarah said and Cosima took a deep breath before grabbing her wedding ring and sliding it on. "Also, piss off."

"Seriously, what's been up with you?" Delphine asked Cosima, moving closer to her wife. "I mean, you haven't called me, you won't answer my texts, and you seemed distant the last time we talked."

"Nothing you need to worry about." Cosima said and Delphine gave her a look. "Trust me babe, I'm totally fine."

"Promise?" Delphine asked her and Cosima nodded. "Fine, I guess if we're married I have to completely trust you."

"Yeah." Cosima said and they walked out to the rest of the clone club, their hands intertwined, Felix was the first to notice the matching rings on their fingers.

"Oh my god, when?" Felix asked and Cosima shrugged, a shy smile on her face. "Wait, why were you so upset lately?"

"We were fighting." Cosima said and Felix nodded. "Also, we've been married for three weeks. Didn't have a chance for a honeymoon because you'd notice if I just left for like three weeks."

"Sestra has wife." Helena said and Cosima nodded. "That is nice. Maybe now you will be happy like sponge man."

"As long as Delphine sticks around, I'll be happy like sponge man." Cosima said, leaning in to kiss Delphine.


	14. cophine: okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running into Shay and her lover at a store, Cosima comforts Delphine about her feelings.

Shay felt her breath hitch as she saw the familiar face browsing the snack aisle. She was gathering courage to approach Cosima when she noticed a wedding ring on her finger and a little blonde girl with curly hair holding a body of Kinky Curly. She glanced behind the girl and saw Delphine chasing after her, holding Eskimo pies and something else. Shay lost all want to approach them, but that didn't stop Isabelle.

"Delphine!" Isabelle yelled and Shay wanted to crawl in a hole and die. "Shay, this is the woman who saved my life, Delphine this is Shay, my girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you." Cosima said shaking Isabelle's hand. Delphine smiled and hugged Isabelle before giving a sideways glance at Shay, not wanting to actually talk to her. "Shay, it's been a long time."

"Yeah, it has." Shay said and the little girl glanced up at her. "Is this your daughter?"

"Yeah." Cosima said and they continued with the polite conversation while Delphine took their daughter to look around for candy. When they got home from the store, Delphine crashed onto the couch, trying to think about anything other than the guilt that came over her. She should have been mature enough to at least say hello to Shay, but of course, all she could think about was the time that she threatened her.

"Cosima." Delphine said and Cosima looked up, a smile on her face. "Do you think that I was immature whenever we ran into Shay?"

"Not really, they're your feelings, there's nothing wrong with them. They make you who you are dear." Cosima said and Delphine smiled. They made dinner and ate together like a family.

"Who was that lady?" The girl asked and Cosima cleared her throat, deciding it may be best for her to take it.

"Which one?" Cosima asked and the girl described Shay. "Her name's Shay, she's mommy's exgirlfriend."

"Oh, okay." The girl said and they continued their meal before going to watch a movie, Cosima cuddling into Delphine and falling asleep halfway through, kids movies not being her thing.


	15. Cophine: Example

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine is nervous to try cunnilingus and Cosima decides to show her and have her decide that way.

"Cosima, it isn't that I don't know what it is, it's just that I've never experienced it before." Delphine said and Cosima got what she believed to be the most brilliant idea in her head.

"What if I were to show you and then you decide if maybe be could try it later?" Cosima suggested and Delphine didn't see anything wrong with it. Cosima moved a bit closer to her and kissed her softly, their lips moving perfectly in sync. "Okay, let's go to my bedroom or else we'll never make it."

"Oh really?" Delphine asked and Cosima nodded. Delphine picked her up and carried her to the bedroom using her body to close the door. Cosima decided this was a better time than ever to take charge, so she wiggled out of Delphine's arms and pushed the French woman onto the bed behind her. "I this side of you."

"Yeah you do." Cosima said, not being able to think of anything much better. She looked Delphine's body up and down before unbuttoning her pants and tugging them down her legs. Cosima climbed back onto Delphine's body and then kissed her softly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am." Delphine said and Cosima smiled at her. They kissed again and Cosima kissed her way down Delphine's body. Things began to blur a bit for Delphine whenever Cosima's tongue traced the invisible trail left by her kisses. The second that Cosima's tongue made contact with her clit, Delphine was snapped out of her trance. Cosima's tongue played around with Delphine a bit before plunging inside of her. "Merde."

Cosima wiggled her tongue around a bit and Delphine could feel herself getting closer with each passing second. As Cosima's tongue dove deep inside of her, Delphine felt her muscles tighten. She felt herself cumming, hey orgasm more intense than anything she'd ever felt, tears forming in her eyes as cousins backed away, a smirk on her face.


	16. Cophine: Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cophine goes on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a little break from writing smut. It'll probably be like 3 or 4 days, a week or two at most.

"Let's go baby!" Cosima said, literally pushing Delphine out the door. Cosima was excited to say the least, it was their first date in almost 3 months and they'd planned a lot for it. First they were getting something small to eat, then going to a science museum for about an hour, then Cosima was taking Delphine to an arcade, then lunch, and then they'd see a movie before going back to Cosima's for dinner and just relaxing.

"I'm going." Delphine said and Cosima began to walk beside her, intertwining their fingers. "You seem very excited about today."

"Yeah, this museum is absolutely amazing, sure the majority of it is meant for kids, but they have this really great exhibit about what science may be like in the future." Cosima said and Delphine smiled. "Not to mention that we get to eat cheap food truck food, which is totally delicious."

"I'm sure it is." Delphine said and Cosima got them burgers and fries before sitting down and eating as quickly as she could to finish before practically running 15 blocks to the museum. "Dear, are you not tired and out of breath?"

"Nah, I'm too excited!" Cosima said putting her hand in Delphine's and leading her towards the exhibit. There weren't a lot of children there, mostly high school students and a few adults scattered around. "Oh look, part of this is on cloning."

"Actually, this isn't that far off." Delphine said looking at the equations and DNA models. "Kind of scary if you think about it. Especially the part where you can let them take your blood and it'll be preserved."

"Yeah, let's not." Cosima said and Delphine smiled, leaning against Cosima before the girl shot off to look at something about evolutionary development. "Oh my god, this is actually amazing."

"I know right." A girl said and Cosima glanced up to see not Delphine looking at the explanation. "I'm going to college to study this."

"Really, that's awesome, I'm really into that stuff." Cosima said and Delphine dragged her away, claiming that they were out of time. "You got jealous I was talking to the other pretty science girl."

"Cos." Delphine said and Cosima kissed her softly. "Don't be an asshole."

"I'm not, just saying, you're cute when you're jealous." Cosima said and Delphine gave her a look. "We can eat at the arcade."

"We ate an hour ago." Delphine said and Cosima shrugged. "I'm assuming after we play for a few hours."

"Yeah, plus it'll save us time and we won't have to go out." Cosima said, tilting her head slightly and smiling. They paid for coins and immediately Cosima walked around to check out her options. "Babe, let's play Dance Dance Revolution."

"Why this?" Delphine asked as they inserted coins. Delphine ended up winning by a landslide and Cosima went off to play Pac-Man while Delphine looked for something to do. By the time they'd run out of coins, Cosima had earned almost 300 tickets and Delphine had 250. "Put them together and get a stuffed animal?"

"Screw that, I can get two big bags of candy and then, like a tiny plushie." Cosima said and Delphine rolled her eyes and ended up giving Cosima her tickets in exchange for a nap when the got home. Cosima put the candy in a bag and they ordered a late lunch with 45 minutes until they had to get to movie.

"So, did you have fun so far?" Delphine asked and Cosima nodded. "Are you starting to get tired?"

"Nope!" Cosima said a little too loudly. "But, I think maybe we should take Helena here. I mean, we'll take her to the museum first though, teach her about science and stuff."

"Yeah, that'll be fun. But I'm staying home and napping because I doubt that I could keep up with the two of you." Delphine said yawning. "I'm considering skipping the movie."

"Nonsense, you're just tired." Cosima said pushing a slice of pizza towards Delphine. "Eat, it'll give you energy."

"Yeah, whatever." Delphine said taking a bite. None of the food was all that healthy, but she didn't really mind, knowing that she could probably get Cosima to eat something healthy. After the two of them had went through 3 slices of pizza and like 5 doughnuts, they started the walk towards the movie theater. Cosima kissing Delphine's neck each time they had to stop at a crosswalk. "You're distracting."

"Yeah, I have to get it out before the film." Cosima said and Delphine nodded, knowing that Cosima would still be like this while they watch the movie. Cosima ordered a medium popcorn and some m&m's for the film, carrying it to their seats close to the front, but not to where they'd have to crane their necks. As the movie started, Cosima moved the arm rest and cuddled with Delphine throughout the entire film. When it was over, Cosima was half asleep, but woke right up whenever the lights came on. "That was cool."

"Yeah, I guess so." Delphine said and they walked back home together, hand in hand. Delphine laid down on the bed and Cosima joined her, wiggling out of her pants before pulling the blankets over her body. "Are you sure you aren't tired?"

"Shut up." Cosima moaned and Delphine smirked, kissing Cosima's neck softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Delphine said and Cosima kissed her softly, biting down slightly on Delphine's bottom lip before cuddling into Delphine and falling asleep. She woke up to the smell of food around 4 hours later, hungrier than she expected herself to be. She checked to see if the food was ready, which it wasn't so she pulled a joint out of the drawer beside her bed and lit it. "Gimme."

"Alright." Cosima said and Delphine took a hit before handing it back. "This is nice, I'd be happy if we did this like every week or two."

"The nap or the day itself?" Delphine asked and Cosima nodded. "That doesn't really answer my question dear."

"Both, I want both of them because they're both amazing." Cosima said and Delphine smiled. "But the nap needs to happen more often than the day itself."

"I agree." Delphine said handing Cosima a plate of food. They ate in a comfortable silence and then fell asleep watching a mixture of science fiction films and slasher movies.


	17. How Helena's Babies Helped Everybody Like Delphine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few scenes of Delphine's magical baby abilities making everyone else love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is long enough.

**~~Helena~~**

 

"Babe, you'll be fine." Cosima said and Delphine looked at her nervously. "I can't make it, so you're helping Helena. I already told her not to kill you."

"Okay thanks, but I don't think she really likes me." Delphine said and Cosima shrugged, kissing her cheek and leaving Delphine to knock on the door alone. Helena swung the door open before Delphine's hand was completely raised and she pulled Delphine into the apartment. "Um, I'm here to help you."

"Sestra has informed me." Helena said and Delphine nodded. "Watch babies while I make food."

"Okay." Delphine said sitting on the floor in front of the babies and playing with them. They grabbed onto her fingers and swung them around a bit, giggling and smiling the entire time. "Hey there."

"They like you." Helena said setting a bowl on the table close to Delphine. "I make you noodles."

"Thank you." Delphine said, not leaving the babies. "How do you like motherhood?"

"It is good, hard, but other sestras help me." Helena said and Delphine smiled. Delphine continued to play with the babies and Helena ended up eating her noodles, but repaying her with one of the muffins that she made with Donnie. "You are good with babies. I like you."

"Thanks." Delphine said helping Helena put them in the crib. They sat down on the couch and watched Scooby Doo for a couple of hours until Cosima stopped by again.

 

**~~Sarah~~**

 

"Bitch." Sarah said as Delphine walking into the room. Helena had insisted that Delphine help Sarah watch over her children, despite Sarah's protests. The babies were currently sleeping which meant that she didn't have an excuse to give whenever Cosima kissed Delphine goodbye, using a lot more tongue than most people did for a goodbye kiss.

"Bye Sarah." Cosima said before walking out of the room. Delphine sat beside Sarah, but keeping more than enough room between them, knowing that Sarah wasn't really that fond of Delphine. Cosima and Delphine had texted nonstop for a couple of hours and then the babies woke up, Sarah jumping up to get them while Delphine followed her. They continued to cry as Sarah stood above their crib, but they smiled when they saw Delphine's blonde curls.

"She wasn't wrong." Sarah said, a bit jealous. Sarah changed the diapers while Delphine got their bottles ready before the two of them sat on the couch, feeding the babies. "So, were you around kids a lot?"

"Not really." Delphine said and Sarah nodded. "I'm not really sure why they like me, but Cosima found it kind of funny whenever Helena told her about it."

"Yeah, I guess it is a bit weird they like you out of everybody else." Sarah said and Delphine tried not to take offence from it. "Did you want kids?"

"Kind of, but I couldn't see myself doing it very well." Delphine said and Sarah made a face. "Not all kids are the same and honestly, if mine were anything like you guys, they'd hate me."

"Yeah probably." Sarah said and Delphine burped the baby in her arms. "I mean, Helena doesn't hate you and obviously if Cosima is stupid enough to trust you, she sees something there."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Delphine said. The baby in Sarah's arm spit up on her and started crying until Delphine took it out of her arms and played with it while Sarah got cleaned up.

"Maybe these babies have something right that we don't." Sarah said sitting next to Delphine on the floor and playing with them. "Maybe I've been a bit rude, I don't really know you and I'd like to if you'd allow me to."

"Yes." Delphine said, a smile on her face.

 

**~~Felix~~**

 

"It won't stop bloody crying!" Felix yelled as the baby screamed and cried. "I've changed it, fed it, tried playing with it, changed it out of Alison's horrible little outfit, nothing works."

"Call Delphine." Sarah said and Felix laughed. "Seriously, she's good with the babies."

"Babies are supposed to be good judges of character and most people aren't attracted to bitch." Felix said and Sarah gave him a look. "Sorry, I'd forgotten the two of you had become sudden best friends over one afternoon. Just do whatever to get it to stop crying!"

"I'm trying." Sarah said texting Delphine and tickling the baby. "I think Alison got the tame one."

"Neither of them are tame, they take after Helena." Felix said throwing his arms into the air. "Bloody hell they're fucking mad!"

"Do not use curse words." Sarah mimicked Helena and Felix giggled slightly. In the 25 minutes it took Delphine to get there, the baby had yet to cease crying, driving Felix closer to the brink of insanity.

"She better be a damn baby whisperer." Felix said and Delphine walked in and sat next to Sarah, who happily handed her the crying baby. "Okay, do your magic."

"Hello." Delphine said to the baby and it cried a little bit softer, but didn't completely stop. "Ne pleure pas, je veux qu'ils me souhaitent."

"I doubt speaking to it in French will help." Felix said and the baby calmed down significantly, giggling a bit. "Oh my god you're magical."

"I told you so." Sarah said and Felix looked amazed. Delphine continued to speak to the baby and Felix watched as it reacted as if it understood the French. Delphine sang the baby quietly to sleep, careful not to disturb Felix and Sarah's argument and then put the baby in the crib before returning.

"You're like a French Mary Poppins." Felix said and Delphine shrugged. "It's an ungodly power you have. Does it work both ways?"

"I haven't tried it the other way." Delphine said and Felix nodded, believing that to be a smart idea. "I should probably leave."

"Or you could stay for a while, let us take a nap." Felix suggested and Delphine ended up staying. "Thank you, Sarah you keep her company."

"Piss off." Sarah said plopping down on the couch. "I think he likes you now, but it might only be because you're insanely good with babies."

"I'll take what I can get." Delphine said and Sarah laid her head on Delphine's lap and drifted off to sleep quickly.

 

**~~Cosima~~**

 

"Are you excited for the dinner?" Cosima asked Delphine and she nodded. "They actually asked if you'd be there which no offence, but it was kind of weird."

"I understand, but they seem to like me more after seeing me with the babies." Delphine said and Cosima slipped her hand in Delphine's before walking inside and smiling at Helena and everybody else. Kira hugged Cosima and the babies began to move in their little walkers. "You've gotten bigger."

"Yes, they are bigger and fast." Helena said and Delphine smiled. "They will be strong and smart."

"Yeah, they will." Cosima said, brushing a piece of hair behind Delphine's ear. Cosima chatted with her sisters while Delphine and Kira played with the babies. Occasionally Cosima's eyes would wonder to Delphine, the genuine smile plastered on her face as she played with the children. That's when it occurred to Cosima that she'd never really seen Delphine around the babies and if she did, she hadn't been paying a whole lot of attention.

Seeing how good Delphine and Helena's babies were, made Cosima wonder how Delphine would do if they had children of their own. Perhaps maybe Sarah or Helena would help them or they could always adopt, but Cosima wanted a little girl that'd look like Delphine and her. Cosima would probably have to stop smoking, or at least not do it in the house, which she could do if she needed to.

"Cos, what are you thinking about?" Alison asked and Cosima shrugged, a small smile on her face. "She's very good with them. You're a lucky woman."

"Yeah, yeah I am." Cosima said and Delphine got off of the floor and walked over to Cosima and the rest of their group. Cosima was already in love with Delphine, they'd been through hell and back and they had their problems, but they were here today and that meant something. Seeing Delphine with the babies made Cosima love her just a bit more, the maternal instinct that seemed to be natural to her whereas Cosima had freaked a little bit whenever she'd had to watch the babies by herself.

"Are you okay?" Delphine asked and Cosima nodded, smiling. "Good."

"We should have kids." Cosima said and Delphine smiled at her. "Or at least one, let's just start with one for now. You're busy with work and I'm busy with work, it'd take too much responsibility to have more than one."

"Yes." Delphine said and Cosima let her body fall into Delphine's. "But how?"

"We'll talk later." Cosima said and Delphine smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a three part thing that'll end with the birth of the child.


	18. Cophine Proposal/Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night of Cophine's wedding, Cosima tells the story of the night she proposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the last one shot.

Cosima was nervous to say the least. She'd opted out of wearing a dress because she wanted to play with her nieces and nephews and it seemed a bit traditional for them. Delphine however, got a short sundress for the occasion according to Alison who had insisted she help pick out a matching outfit for Cosima. Which was how she found herself wearing the weird pseudo suit she currently was.

"You look uncomfortable." Sarah said and Cosima nodded. "Cheer up, you're soon to be wife is pregnant, you're about to marry the woman you love, and we're all here like a family."

"Still, these clothes aren't the most comfortable." Cosima said and Sarah motioned to the dress she was wearing. It would seem colorful for anybody, especially Sarah, not to mention the sandals she was wearing came from some store that Sarah didn't look like she'd step into if her life depended on it. "Yeah, but at least that material looks softer than this. Not to mention, it's hotter inside this thing than I expected."

"I've got some clothes in my bag you can wear." Sarah said and almost against her better judgement, she agreed. She changed into the skinny jeans and crop top before heading to her spot to walk down the aisle. Scott was the one walking her down the aisle, Helena's two year old son stumbling behind them.

When Delphine saw Cosima, the look on her face was a mixture of surprise and absolute happiness. She was excited to see her wife and there was nothing that could ruin her day. Delphine was 5 months pregnant and looked absolutely beautiful in her dress, standing there waiting for her wife to be walked to her. When Cosima finally stopped in front of Delphine and Sarah who had been ordained overnight as a minister.

"You wrote your own vows, read 'em." Sarah said and Cosima looked at Delphine, unsure of who should go first. Delphine cleared her throat and everybody looked at her.

"Cosima, our relationship was started on a bed of lies. I am to this day astonished that you trust me even after all of this, but I am grateful to no end. I mean it when I say that I love and I believe that you mean it when you tell me that you love me. I promise to stay with you for as long as you'll keep me." Delphine said, tears rolling down her cheeks.  "May we be together for as long as time will allow."

"Aw, babe." Cosima said and Delphine smiled at her, resisting the urge to kiss Cosima.

"Your turn Cos." Sarah said and Cosima tried to remember her vows, wishing desperately she'd written them down like Alison had insisted.

"Uh, Delphine, you're amazing, and I love you." Cosima said, getting slightly choked up. "Um, you've been there in the moments I needed you the most, even if it wasn't in the flesh. You've somehow set me on the right path even when you were the one straying me off of it. Despite our rocky start, I am looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you."

"You can kiss each other now." Sarah said and Delphine pulled Cosima up to kiss her. There were a few cheers and a whistle from Sarah, which made Cosima blush a bit as she backed away. "Alright, let's get this bloody party started!"

"Party!" Helena yelled and Cosima smiled. "Cake!"

"She's got her priorities straight." Cosima said and Delphine nodded. "Especially since she's been waiting months to actually eat the cake."

Everybody moved to where the party was happening, Alison, Cosima, and Sarah having devised the playlist, mainly to check whatever Sarah and Cosima had put on was appropriate. They started with the cake since Helena had been watching it from her seat with a look that scared everybody. Cosima and Delphine had smashed bits of cakes into the other's face and then walked over to the table and took their seats.

"Uh, hey, thanks for coming to our wedding." Cosima said and there were a few claps before she thought about what she was going to say. "The night Delphine and I got engaged, I was just as nervous as I am now. Probably more so, it's one thing to have a wedding, it's another to ask somebody to spend the rest of their life with you."

 

**~~Flashback~~**

 

Cosima looked at the ring that had been burning a hole in her pocket for a month. She wanted to ask Delphine before she told her that Sarah agreed to donate some of her eggs so they could have babies. Despite the fact that Cosima was a scientist, this wasn't her kind of science and she didn't really know a whole lot about it. As the door swung open behind her, Cosima saw Delphine walk in, looking stressed and a bit upset.

"How was work?" Cosima asked and Delphine gave her a look. "Well, I, um, asked Alison to make us dinner and there's a surprise for you."

"Thank you, but I'm not in the mood to eat." Delphine said and Cosima looked down, wondering how her plan would work now. "But, I'll take that surprise now."

"Um, it was supposed to be an after dinner thing. Also I haven't eaten all day." Cosima said and Delphine sat at the table and ate a little bit and put things away while Cosima finished her plate, neither of them really talking. Cosima wanted to ask Delphine about her day, figure out what was causing the mood, but she wasn't in a talking mood and Cosima could and would respect that completely.

"Alright, surprise me." Delphine said and Cosima put a blindfold over Delphine's eyes and walked her into the bedroom, looking at the rose petals on the bed and scattered roses around the room. Alison overdid it a bit, but Cosima couldn't complain, it was beautiful and there was almost no way that Delphine could refuse her.

"Okay, open them." Cosima said kneeling in front of Delphine, the ring in Cosima's hand. "Will you, Delphine Cormier, do me, Cosima Niehaus, the honor of becoming your wife?"

"Yes, oh my god yes!" Delphine said before going into a rant in French. Cosima picked up bits and pieces of her words and smiled as Delphine kissed her. When Cosima went to pick Delphine up, she fell over, ruining the petals on the bed, luckily Alison had left as soon as Cosima said Delphine got off work.

 

**~~End Flashback~~**

 

"That was nearly 2 years ago and somehow, we got through all of the hellish wedding planning. And for that I'd like to thank not only my beautiful wife, but also my sisters, for it was you that helped me figure out more of this than you really needed to." Cosima finished her toast and then they resumed everything. Everybody ate and then it was time for the dancing.

After an ungodly amount of photos were taken, Cosima decided to make good on her promise of playing at the nearby lake with the twins. Cosima, Delphine, and the rest of the clone club stayed at the large lake house that Rachel offered up. While everybody was outside, Delphine and Cosima made the marriage official and took every opportunity over the week they stayed.


	19. Cophine Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosima tells her child about the day they were born and the first time he met his favorite uncles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of the three part thing I did.

"Mommy!" Cosima turned her head to see her son running towards her. Cosima picked up the little boy and held him in her arms, taking in his features. He had dark curls, brown eyes that held a little bit of Sarah in them, but a lot of Delphine, and the majority of his features matched the shared one between Sarah and Cosima.

"What is it bud?" Cosima asked and the boy just curled into her arms.

"What was it like when I was born and when I met the clones." The boy asked and Cosima grabbed a blanket before putting her feet up onto the couch, happy that Alison and Delphine weren't home to catch her.

"Well, it was pretty crazy, I was freaking out." Cosima said and the boy looked at her, invested into the story now. "I'll start with how the night began."

 

**~~Flashback~~**

 

"Cosima, wake up." Delphine said shaking Cosima lightly. "He wants out."

"Shit!" Cosima yelled, helping Delphine up and running to start the car. She drove faster than she should have, but she was in a hurry. They took Delphine away, getting her ready for birth and made Cosima wait outside for her. Immediately, she called Alison and Sarah, hoping they'd be there as quick as they could.

"Oi, you looked stressed, it's freaking me out." Sarah said and Cosima started pacing around the room. "Calm your arse down, she'll be fine."

"I'm not ready to be a mom, what if the he doesn't like me? What if he knows that I'm not his real mom?" Cosima asked, tears brimming her eyes.

"Ms. Niehaus, she's ready for you." The nurse said and Cosima walked into the room, scared out of her mind. She wasn't ready to be a parent, yet again, she'd been nervous over tons of things before. Cosima looked at Delphine and smiled, knowing that if she was a lousy parent, Delphine could make up for it.

"Del." Cosima said, moving to stand beside her wife. "Are you okay?"

"It hurts." Delphine said, latching onto Cosima's hand and squeezing as she was instructed to push. Cosima felt her hand make a cracking sound and decided not to mention anything, knowing that it could come out sounding a lot worse than she meant it to. As Delphine pushed again, Cosima peaked to see the baby's head and blacked out.

She woke up in another room with Sarah, Kira, and the twins watching over her. Kira was sitting in a chair beside Sarah and the twins were on the bed drawing on her arms with something. She looked down to see her hand in a cast, most likely from Delphine squeezing her hand so intensely.

"What happened?" Cosima asked and Sarah laughed, a snort coming out. "Seriously, is Delphine okay? What about the baby?"

"It's a little boy." Sarah said and Cosima smiled. "She broke your hand and you fainted, I guess you couldn't take the miracle of childbirth."

"Things looked so different." Cosima said and Sarah smirked. "Has she named it yet?"

"No, she was waiting for you, but fell asleep. Alison and Helena are with her." Sarah said and Cosima practically sprinted to find her wife. When she got there, Sarah had somehow beat her. "There was an elevator."

"Oh." Cosima said and Delphine looked at her. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Not as bad, but kind of sore." Delphine said and Cosima smiled. "What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing." Cosima said and Delphine gave her a look. "Where's the birth certificate?"

"There." Delphine said, pointing at the little piece of paper on top of the little table. "You know the name."

"Yeah, I do." Cosima said, filling everything out. A nurse brought out the baby and handed it to Cosima. "Holy crap, he's so tiny."

"Yeah." Delphine said and Cosima smiled as he briefly opened his eyes.

"Hey MK, welcome to the world. Sorry if it sucks." Cosima said and Delphine smiled at her. "But, there's no way you won't be smart enough to learn how to fix it."

"Baby!" Helena's son said and Cosima nodded, smiling. "Mama baby."

"Hush buddy, we must be quiet so baby can sleep." Helena said and the little boy put a finger to his lips, nodding vigorously.

 

**~~Flashback End~~**

 

"Mommy, do I know all of your sisters?" MK asked and Cosima shook her heads. "What about all of the clones?"

"No, there were a lot more, but sadly we either can't find them or they died." Cosima said and MK nodded. "The ones I knew were nice, well, nicer than Rachel for the most part."

"Rachel brings me toys." MK said and Cosima laughed lightly. "If she finds all those cool toys, how mean can she be?"

"She did some bad things, but I guess we all kind of have." Cosima said and MK played with the edge of the blanket. "The point of it is, she's going to be good to us now and if she isn't well, nobody will see her in a long time."

"What about Uncle Tony, when did I meet him?" MK asked, always loving when his uncles came over and played with him. Felix playing dress up and Tony playing Lego and soldiers with him. "And I want to know about Felix too."

 

**~~Enter Felix Flashback~~**

 

"Oh my god!" Felix exclaimed and Cosima put a finger to her lips and tiptoed over to slap him on the back of the head. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"Yeah well not only did I manage to get MK to fall asleep, but Delphine is getting some sleep too." Cosima said and Felix nodded. "She's been stressed and didn't think I could handle MK while she was at work."

"One too many noise complaints?" Felix asked and Cosima nodded. "He really knows how to scream."

"You have no idea." Cosima said before hearing soft cries coming from the nursery. "Wanna meet the baby?"

"Yeah, about bloody time." Felix said and Cosima calmed him down before handing him to Felix. "Hey, little guy, you aren't going to grow up to be a wanker are you?"

"Fe." Cosima said and Felix chuckled, the baby mimicking him.

"You're going to be fun, we'll play dress up, and I'll take you to my mum's and we can look at old pictures of your Aunt Sarah and play with Kira." Felix said and the baby smiled. "You and I are going to be great friends."

 

**~~Exit Felix Flashback and into Tony Flashback~~**

 

"Mommy!" MK yelled running down the stairs. It was his third birthday and he was excited, especially since it meant that he'd get to play with the twins and Kira. "Mommy wake up!"

"I'm up bud." Cosima said lifting her head from the table. She'd fallen asleep working, which she'd promised Delphine she would quit doing, but things became a bit different whenever she stopped smoking. She glanced at her watch, put a joint in her front pocket, and picked up MK. "I'm going to take a shower, watch TV."

"Okay." MK said and Cosima walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. She quickly smoked the joint, deciding not to tell Delphine about it and hopped into the shower. She washed the smell of weed off of her and got it out of the bathroom before putting on the clothes that were set in the bathroom for her.

"Yeah, I'm like your mom and her sisters." A male voice said and Cosima turned her head to see a guy sitting on her couch. "My name is Tony."

"I'm MK, do you like Steven Universe?" MK asked and Tony shrugged. Cosima slowly walked out of the bathroom and MK turned and smiled. "This is Tony, he said he came here to see me!"

"Yeah, I'm Tony." Tony said and Cosima shook his hand. "I guess I can stop running now that there's a family for me to get to know."

"Yeah, um, can you keep an eye on him for a second?" Cosima asked and Tony nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"I like your hair." MK said and Tony smiled at him. "You smell like mommy after she goes in the bathroom."

"Really, maybe I've got more in common with my sisters than I thought." Tony said and MK set his feet up on the coffee table, the rest of his body laying flat on the couch. When the door opened he straightened up and took his feet off of the table.

"Tony." Felix said and Tony smiled at him. "MK, I have it and I think it will look lovely."

"Yay!" MK yelled hugging Felix." Felix and I play dress up. Do you like to play dress up Tony?"

"I used to do it every single day." Tony said and Felix smiled sadly. "That's not my thing anymore, but maybe sometime I'll show you the games I play."

"It's nice seeing you Tony." Felix said and Tony smiled. MK changed into the clothes that Delphine picked out for him to wear and Felix spiked his hair up to match Tony's before they all sat and watched Steven Universe until the party actually started.

 


	20. Cophine: 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cophine does the 69 thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be short and probably shitty because I don't know how to write 69 nor do I really know what it is other than the absolute shit explanation and I'm too afraid to google it.

"69?" Cosima asked, the shock of what Delphine wanted still a bit fresh in her brain. When Delphine called her, insisting that they talk in person at Cosima's place, she was nervous. She was still nervous, but now for a different reason. "I've never done it and I've heard it's very unpleasant."

"I just wanted to try it at least once." Delphine said and Cosima nodded. "I guess we just try and get it over with as quickly as possible."

"Who is going to be on the bottom?" Cosima asked and they played rock paper scissors to figure it out. "Shit."

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you later." Delphine said and Cosima walked into the bedroom and laid onto the bed. "What are you doing?"

"If I'm doing this bullshit, my fine ass is getting pampered babe." Cosima said and Delphine climbed onto the bed. "I might have smoked a lot before you got here, to deal with the stress of what you could possibly have wanted."

"I can tell babe." Delphine said and Cosima giggled whenever Delphine's lips kissed up and down her neck, getting the ticklish spots. They continued to make out until eventually both of their clothes had been shed, Cosima, like the eager one she always is, taking her pants off herself.

"I'm nervous." Cosima said and Delphine kissed down her torso. "Okay, let's get this over with."

Delphine climbed onto Cosima and positioned herself the best she could before leaning down and parting Cosima's legs for better access. Cosima craned her neck up to jab at Delphine's clit with her tongue before getting tired and just using her fingers. As Delphine started to get to work with Cosima, obviously taking the exact same approach.

As Delphine's fingers twisted inside of her, Cosima felt herself getting close to the edge of everything. She worked her fingers furiously to get Delphine caught up and soon she felt the other woman's spasms on top of her and felt herself cumming at the sound of Delphine coming undone on top of her. It was hot, but she couldn't see herself wanting to do this again unless she was shitfaced or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known I have 0% knowledge of what the fuck I just wrote. I am sorry for the poor quality of it, this was actually really difficult and I think it would have been better off with someone who could properly give it justice.


	21. Cosima Meets Delphine's Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosima meets Delphine's parents for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The parents are based loosely on a close friend of mine's. Literally how they reacted to meeting his boyfriend.

Cosima's palms were sweaty and she was aching for a joint or something, but she promised Delphine she wouldn't smoke the entire trip. She wasn't about to break a promise to the woman she'd decided was going to be the love of her life. At least not one that once they were back at the house, was going to serve her well. Part of their agreement was that once they got home, if Cosima didn't smoke at all, she was getting a reward well deserved.

"Del." Cosima said leaning over to set her head on Delphine's shoulder. "If you grip it any tighter, your fingers might break or something."

"It's just a bit nerve wracking." Delphine said and Cosima knew what she meant. Parents either loved her or hated her, there literally was no in between. They were either put off by the dreadlocks and fact she smoked pot or they saw past it and learned to like the real her. Of course there were the few that hated her personality and thought she was just pretentious, being a woman of science or something.

"There's nothing to be nervous about." Cosima said and Delphine gave her a look. "I'll do fine, you'll do fine. It's not like it'll end in murder or anything."

"You say that now." Delphine said and Cosima took a drink from the bottle of soda they'd bought for the drive over. When they parked the car at the house, Cosima was met with people that looked like something out of a magazine. The husband was well groomed and overly neat, almost to the point of fakeness and the wife looked like a more suburban, classier version of Alison.

"Nice to meet you." Cosima said putting her hand out for them to shake. "I'm Cosima, your daughter's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. I assume." Delphine's mother said and Cosima shook her head. "Oh."

"Not yet at least." Cosima said and Delphine's mother had a look of disapproval. Delphine's father had a smile of relief almost once he'd heard that Cosima wasn't a doctor. "You have a lovely daughter."

"I am aware, I raised her." Delphine's mother said, her tone sharp and honestly, a bit more hostile than Cosima would have preferred. They went inside and sat on the couch, Delphine keeping a bit of space between herself and Cosima. "Where are you from, Delphine hasn't told us a lot about you."

"I'm from California." Cosima said and Delphine's dad nodded. "It's pretty great there, warm weather, beaches, just an overall chill place."

"Cosima is brilliant, she studies evolutionary development." Delphine added, feeling the disapproving tension. There was a hint of something in her mother's eyes that screamed _I wish this was a boy_ and of course, it was partially ignored. Cosima made Delphine happy and it didn't matter what her mother thought.

"It is nice to see Delphine looking so happy." Delphine's father said and Cosima smiled, nodding in agreement. They made awkward small chat until Delphine's mother went to the kitchen to begin dinner preparations.

"So, I think your mother hates me." Cosima said and Delphine gave her a look.

"Not hate, just doesn't like the fact you're not wildly successful and a woman. She wanted me to marry a doctor and have at least two babies." Delphine said and Cosima leaned in and kissed her, holding Delphine's hands in her own. "She'll freak out if she learns you're infertile."

"There's always adoption and science." Cosima said and Delphine smiled at her. "Besides, can the world handle more blonde, curly haired nerds in the world?"

"What makes you think they'll have my hair or be nerds?" Delphine asked and Cosima shrugged. They went to the table and sat down, Delphine nervous for the dinner talk, normally consisting of serious talks that tend to break up her relationships somewhere down the line or at least mess them up.

"Cosima, have you thought about children?" Delphine's mother asked, which was both a good and bad sign. It meant her father seemed to like Cosima just fine, but her mother was unsure.

"Not really, but I guess it'd be nice sometime. I mean, I'm not getting younger, but if we miss the window, there's always adoption." Cosima said and Delphine smiled at her girlfriend's answer.

"What about marriage?"

"There's not really a rush on my part for us to get married. Also, I don't really believe in it much, to me it seems like unnecessary validation and attention for something that should be thought of as sacred."

"If you got married what would your wedding be like?" Delphine mother asked, obviously a bit shook from Cosima's last statement.

"There's be no shoes and it'd probably be on a beach or something." Cosima said and Delphine smiled. "Actually, I think I'd want it in a field, other than that, Delphine and my sisters can go crazy planning."

"That's an interesting view." Delphine's mother said and Delphine cleared her throat. "Have something to say dear?"

"I love her and you're not doing this to us." Delphine said taking Cosima's hand and walking to their car. "I'm sorry about her, she likes breaking up my relationships she doesn't see as productive for me."

"Ah, but do you see me as productive for you?" Cosima asked and Delphine turned around.

"I see you as something that makes me happy and someone that I love more than anything in the world. Whether or not I'm more productive around you hasn't crossed my mind before." Delphine said kissing Cosima softly before driving towards the airport. "I bought us tickets to get home tonight. I didn't see myself sitting through the dinner with her."

"Ah, well, at least we've got each other." Cosima said and Delphine kissed her.


	22. French Leather & Kira: Family-ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Kira have a conversation about family.

Sarah looked at the sleeping girl in her arms and smiled, happy that there was still time in her hectic life for quiet moments. She wasn't sure how to tell Kira about Delphine, she was pretty sure that Kira liked the French woman, but she didn't to have to end things with Delphine because of Kira. And she didn't want a repeat of what happened between Felix and her when he caught them on a date.

It turned into something she didn't want when she agreed to go out with Delphine, a deal. Felix said some things about Delphine that weren't nice, which she should not have taken, but did because she wanted so desperately to be on Sarah's family's good side. Sarah, however, didn't like how Felix had been treating Delphine and decided to confront him, long story short, Felix went home with a bloody nose and Sarah's hand hurt.

Luckily, she had Siobhan helping her deal with everything. Especially Felix, most Felix, actually she was fairly certain that Felix was causing every single problem she was having. Despite the fact he normally always had her back, this was something that he couldn't back her up or support her on, which if not for Kira's fondness of her uncle, things would probably be a lot worse than they were.

"Mom." Kira said and Sarah glanced down at her daughter. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing monkey." Sarah said and Kira gave her a look, not accepting that bullshit answer. "What do you think about Cosima's exgirlfriend Delphine?"

"Cosima says she's nice, but Felix doesn't like her." Kira said and Sarah didn't want somebody else influencing her daughter's view on her girlfriend.

"What do you think?"

"I think she's done some bad, but she's trying to fix it." Kira said and Sarah smiled. "Felix said not to trust her though and Aunt Cosima says that it's risky business."

"Well Monkey, what would you say if mommy told you that she liked Delphine, just like Aunt Cosima." Sarah said and Kira shrugged.

"I don't know, but we could be like a family." Kira said, hope evident in her voice. "It'd be nice to see you happy, maybe even Uncle Felix would like her too."

"I don't think that'd be easy, but I wanted to tell you that I'm dating Delphine." Sarah said and Kira nodded. "And if dinner goes over well, maybe we'll all move in together. I've been looking at apartments for the three of us."

"Do I get to help you look?" Kira asked and Sarah nodded. "Good because Felix says your taste in things isn't very good."

"He wasn't talking about apartments sadly." Sarah said and Kira nodded, understanding. "Friday, everybody's coming over and that's when we'll tell them."

"Okay." Kira said and Sarah smiled, liking the fact her daughter was okay with what would be going on.


	23. French Leather: Cope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> French Leather coping with the death of Cosima.

Sarah looked looked at the newly made bed and sat down, wishing that Alison hadn't sprayed the bed while she was cleaning. She missed the way Cosima smelled, not it was gone, just like Cosima herself was gone. Sarah stared at the ground as the bed dipped from somebody else's weight. She looked over to see a distraught Delphine, she looked like a mess, but at the same time was beautiful.

"I didn't think I'd miss her this much." Delphine said and Sarah put an arm around her, comforting her. "I told myself I was going to be okay coming back here, but I'm not, things just hurt so much right now. It's selfish of me to talk about myself, how are you feeling Sarah?"

"Like if I did more, she would be here." Sarah said and Delphine looked at her, biting back tears. "The fact that you can look at me, that anybody can look at me without wanting to bash my face is in amazing. I mean, I walked past a mirror in here and I nearly punched it out, but instead cried."

"I'm not mad at you, you did what you could Sarah, she is no longer in pain." Delphine said and Sarah gave her a look. "Believe me, she wasn't happy being on the brink of death, it hurt her, you made it easier for her to let go."

"Yeah, but I still got her killed. I had the bloody cure to it all, we were minutes away from saving her life." Sarah said, her voice breaking with each word. Delphine pulled out a little box from under the bed and pulled out a joint.

"What are you doing?"

"Feeling closer to her." Delphine said lighting it with the lighter she kept in her pocket. She took a hit and passed it to Sarah. "I never would have thought I'd be here in my life."

"Your dreams weren't mourning your ex's death with her clone?" Sarah joked and Delphine laughed slightly before wiping away tears. Delphine wanted to run away from this, to never see another one of the clones again, but she knew that she couldn't she loved them. She was going to look after them like she'd promised Cosima before she'd went with Sarah to get whatever it was that got her killed.

"It hurts a lot." Delphine said and Sarah looked at her. "To see all of you, just reminds me of what could have been in a different life. We could have stayed together, I had the money for us to go away together and start a life."

"I'm really sorry." Sarah said and Delphine moved closer to her. "What did happen between you two?"

"She believed somebody else needed me more than she did." Delphine said and Sarah looked at her, curious. Delphine leaned in and kissed her softly, Sarah deepening the kiss before pulling away. "She said that we were both fucked enough to work. She wanted somebody more stable than me and you needed somebody with my stability."

"She gave up being happy because she thought that you'd be good for me." Sarah said, feeling another wave of emotion coming on. Delphine held her as she cried, making sure she was okay, making sure she was happy, just like she'd promised. She'd love all of Cosima's sisters, but not in the way that she'd love and look after Sarah.

_"Good job."_ Delphine turned at the sound of a voice she swore was Cosima's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My eyes leaked while I was writing this, but it may or may not have been for the fact that I was listening to the same sad song on repeat.


	24. Vintage Bordeaux: Frankfurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not-so-sober Delphine confides in an equally not-so-sober Marion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short because for some reason my brain has blanked on Marion and Frankfurt. I am really sorry and I'll try to rewrite it at a later time.

Delphine looked at the nearly empty bottle of wine on her table and laughed. All of it, every single drop of it was because of Cosima. Their relationship was straining, it took a toll on her, but at the same time it was her source of happiness. Delphine was taken out of her state of drunken distractedness by the door opening, Marion slinking in and sitting beside her.

"Wine?" Delphine offered, Marion accepted, noting the tension in the room. "What brings you here?"

"I don't know." Marion said, clueless as to why of all places she would absentmindedly walk to, Delphine's office was the first she thought of. Marion continued to drink, catching up to Delphine's level fairly quickly. They sat in silence, kind of observing the other, but also enjoying the sounds around them, something neither of them really ever had a chance to do.

"I don't like how I feel." Delphine said and Marion glanced at her, understanding the vague statement. "It's like I'm in pain, but at the same time, I like it, I feel like it's deserved or something."

"You hurt her, you think you need to pay for it." Marion said and Delphine glanced at Marion, looking at her lips before looking at her glass and downing it. "You don't by the way, you haven't really done anything wrong, at least nothing that's caused too much harm."

"No matter how anybody puts it, I did something." Delphine said and Marion put a hand over the blonde's. "I don't know if we should."

"Sometimes, we just have to act on our instincts." Marion said and Delphine leaned in, allowing Marion the decision to close the gap between them or leave it for Delphine to sit in, alone. She leaned in, kissing Delphine softly before moving a hand behind her head. "I think we should stop, you need a chance to get your girl."

"Perhaps for one night, that girl can be you." Delphine said and Marion smiled, allowing Delphine to capture her lips in a heated kiss. The kiss soon turned into a clash of lips, tongue, and teeth, Delphine eventually coming out victorious. "I do not want alcohol to fuel this."

"We can stop." Marion said and Delphine nodded. "I am leaving."

"Stay." Delphine said and for that night Marion did, laying beside Delphine, letting the feeling of Delphine's body beside her own take her to a place nothing had before.


	25. Sarah Manning & Delphine Cormier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After noticing how Kira acts/reacts around Delphine, Sarah begins to like her a bit more.

Sarah first noticed the sudden shift whenever she brought Kira over to help Cosima moving some stuff around. Delphine had dropped by and Kira insisted that Delphine keep her company, which Sarah didn't think anything of, _Kira was bored_ , she told herself. Then, Cosima asked her over to dinner, asking that it be just Kira and herself. Kira spoke mainly to Delphine the entire meal, but once again, Sarah assumed it was because Delphine was different. The third time, they'd run into Delphine at the park, Felix bringing up the change in Kira's behavior.

 _"Is she always like this around Delphine?"_ Felix asked and Sarah shrugged, not really knowing the answer to that. "It's kind of weird, almost like she likes Delphine more than the rest of us."

 _"Delphine's different for her, it's like a fresh face, eventually it'll wear off."_ Sarah said, pretty sure, but at the same time, uncertainty in her voice.

Not that it didn't wear off, but it shifted. Sarah hadn't brought it up with Cosima yet, unsure of how she'd react or if she'd noticed before. Instead of talking to anybody, she invited Delphine over more often, making sure that Kira was always there. The first few times, Delphine was almost awkward, most likely unsure of why somebody who openly didn't care of Delphine was having her over so often.

It took Delphine 3 weeks to put the pieces together. She didn't tell anybody, not wanting to ruin the bit of time she got to spend with Cosima's family, getting to know them a bit more. Even if it seemed like a lie, Delphine still enjoyed being wanted, even if it was experimental. It took Sarah 5 weeks after Delphine figured things out to mention anything.

"Delphine, I'd like to talk to you." Sarah said and Delphine stood up from the table where she'd been teaching Kira about science stuff that Sarah didn't even try to understand.

"Is something bothering you?" Delphine asked and Sarah wasn't sure. She'd began to actually like Delphine a bit more, even going as far as possibly calling them friends. "Did I do something?"

"No, I noticed Kira acts different around you." Sarah said and Delphine wasn't sure where this was going. "She's always happy to see you, it's almost like nothing else matters when you're around."

"Does that bother you?" Delphine asked, still curious as to what the direction of this conversation was. It could be to tell her to back the fuck up, but it also could be a welcoming to the family type situation.

"Not at all, okay, at first it did, but since you've been around, it's been great. You help her with the stuff that I can't, you're patient no matter what, and she won't shut up about what the two of you did when you hand out." Sarah said, taking a step closer to Delphine, she opened her arms and hugged the blonde French woman tightly. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you." Delphine whispered, happy that Sarah had accepted her.


	26. Cophine Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Cophine fluff hopefully satisfactory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included Helena in this towards the end because I really like Helena and she's adorable. Although that could just be the soft spot I have for psychopaths and murderers, oh well, guess I'll never know.

It started out fairly normal, Delphine waking up before Cosima, but staying in bed for a few extra moments to take in Cosima in her truest form, sleep. She was curled up in the blankets, her head resting halfway on the blanket that'd somehow bunched up near her head and the other half on the pillow. The only difference between today and any other day was that Delphine decided to attempt to fall back asleep or at least cuddle into Cosima, careful as to not to disturb the sleeping beauty.

Cosima shifted slightly and Delphine took that as she chance to slide her arm under Cosima's waist and rest her head on her chest. Delphine felt Cosima's body heat radiate and warm her, happy that it was as cold as it was outside or else she'd be dying. Cosima shifted slightly and Delphine smiled, happy that they got times like this to unwind. It was almost bittersweet, both of them knew their problems would be there the next day, but today was still needed.

"Delphine." Cosima mumbled, her eyes half open. "Wanna make pancakes?"

"In a little bit." Delphine said. They laid there contently for a bit, letting the feeling of the other take them over until they were interrupted by Alison opening the front door. "Why is she here?"

"She's cleaning." Cosima said and Delphine nodded. Cosima stepped out of bed, putting a shirt on over her bra and underwear and let Delphine lay there until she wanted to get up. Normally both of them were out of the house by the time that Alison got there for the occasional cleaning because it tended to get messy with both of them working all of the time and it just seemed a lot easier, especially if Helena would be over there every week.

"Hello Cosima, I didn't expect you to be home." Alison said and Cosima grabbed a jacket and put it on over everything. "Are you going out like that?"

"Yeah, I'm getting pancakes." Cosima said and Alison went back to cleaning, assuming that her sister was just baked or something. By the time Cosima was back, Alison had essentially cleaned the apartment, they had been home maybe a total of 3 days. Alison took the pancakes Cosima got her and went, thinking Helena would appreciate them and then Delphine set two cups of coffee on the table.

"Any plans for today?" Delphine asked and Cosima shook her head. "What are we going to do then?"

"Probably just watch movies and cuddle. Relaxation won't kill us, especially you." Cosima said and Delphine nodded, smiling coyly as Cosima leaned in and kissed her, immediately putting her tongue into Delphine's mouth. They ate breakfast, occasionally one of them (mainly Cosima) leaning over the table for a quick kiss or the occasional mini-make out session.

"What are we watching?" Delphine asked and Cosima handed her the remote and turned on Netflix. Because despite the fact that they'd been living in this apartment together for 3 weeks, they had yet to get most of their stuff set up, currently being content with Netflix. She picked out the stupidest movie she could find, Sharknado and decided that it'd be perfect to get baked to.

"Want some?" Cosima asked and Delphine nodded, leaning against the headboard and accepting the joint that Cosima passed to her. They smoked, cuddled, and watched the movie until Cosima decided to grab some Eskimo pies from the tiny freezer they had in their bedroom. They dined on those and continued watching the movie, Delphine being absolutely amazed by the entire thing.

"So like, there are sharks in the tornado?" Delphine asked and Cosima shrugged. "That's -,"

"Complex." Cosima said and Delphine nodded before leaning her head against Cosima's shoulder. Cosima moved Delphine's head and kissed her softly as she started to come down from the high. "I'm going to order a pizza."

"Okay." Delphine said as Cosima called in the usual order and waited for the delivery boy to get there. They cuddled and made out under the blankets until the doorbell rang, Cosima practically running to get the door. She opened it and to her surprise, she saw Helena holding the box.

"I brought you pizza." Helena said and Cosima smiled. "Delivery boy dropped it when I spooked him."

"Yeah, thanks, want some?" Cosima asked and Helena nodded. She allowed Helena to have the other half of the pizza while putting the rest onto a plate and going to her room. "Helena, Delphine and I are watching a movie, I doubt she'd mind it if you joined us."

"Okay, thank you sestra Cosima." Helena said and Cosima smiled. While Helena could be the human version of a tornado, the times she was calm were the ones that Cosima loved the most. It was then that her childlike features were really prominent.

"Helena's going to hang out with us." Cosima said and Helena went to the bathroom, grabbed a towel, set it on the floor, and sat with the pizza on the towel. "Helena, I'm sure Delphine wouldn't mind it if you sat on the bed and ate?"

"It's fine." Delphine said and Helena shook her head.

"Sestra Alison says I can't eat on bed." Helena said and Cosima patted an empty spot on the edge of the bed, not making the mistake of leaving the gap in between herself and Delphine. Remembering the three nights were Helena was convinced that was her spot for sleepovers.

"Alison isn't here and this is my house." Cosima said and Helena sat in the little spot beside Cosima, Delphine scooting over to give the other blonde some more room. After shoving two slices of pizza into her mouth, Helena made a weird face. "What's wrong?"

"Pizza does not have enough sweet." Helena said before running to the cabinet and grabbing the thing of marshmallow fluff that Alison have given to Cosima for when Helena wants sandwiches. "This will fix sweet problem."

"Actually that might be good." Cosima said grabbing a joint and lighting it, knowing how it'd be best. Delphine fell asleep, a half eaten slice of pizza on the plastic plate sitting on her lap. Cosima handed the joint to Helena and the girl took a hit, coughing from the smoke in her lungs. "You handled it like a champ."

"It burns." Helena said and Cosima nodded before taking a bite of the fluff pizza that Helena had handed her. "Much better sweet."

"Actually this is really good." Cosima said, the surprise evident in her voice. Cosima let Helena pick out a cartoon and watched it with her while Delphine got the well deserved nap that had been calling her all week.


	27. Tony & Cosima: Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Cosima meet for the first time and become bros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probs short as hell.

Cosima jumped slightly at the sound of Felix's door being opened. She was certain she'd be alone for the day, but the second she heard kissing sounds, she knew she'd either have to stay put or sneak out while they were distracted. She heard mumbling and then the door closed again and Cosima checked to see if it was safe to come out from where she was partially hidden. She saw another clone, but this one was different, this was probably Tony, but his hair was different from what Sarah ahd told her.

"Um, hey." Cosima said stepping out completely. "I'm Cosima."

"The science one?" Tony asked and she nodded. "I'm Tony. Do you plan on sharing?"

"Sure." Cosima said sitting on the couch and lighting up a joint. She turned on the TV and found an interesting documentary on sharks, deciding that was cool enough to watch. The two of them smoked a bit and watched the documentary, Tony seeming interested. He ran a hand through his hair and Cosima took a moment to really loo at it. His hair was spiked up, but at the same time kind of long, almost like a punk in the 70s and 80s.

"This is good shit." Tony said and Cosima nodded. "So, like what do you do for fun?"

"Just hang out really, try to relax the best I can." Cosima said and Tony nodded. "What brings you back here?"

"I decided to stop running and help you guys." Tony said and Cosima nodded. "Besides, I wanted to meet you guys before anything happened."

"You and Felix?"

"It's complicated." Tony said taking another hit. "I heard you're one for complicated relationships yourself."

"Yeah, you could say that." Cosima said and Tony smiled at her, the two of them deciding they'd be friends in that moment. "We have more in common than we thought."

"We could totally be bros." Tony said and Cosima smiled.

"Totally." Cosima said and Tony high fived her before the door was opened again, this time Felix and Delphine coming in together.


	28. French Manicure: Smart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interaction with Cosima causes Krystal to doubt whether she's smart enough for Delphine. Hints of Punky Monkey because it's adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how or why, but I found this on my laptop in a fanfiction file I'd sort of forgotten about and boom! now it'll be here.

"You're so fucking stupid, I don't see how anybody could fuck something so goddamn simple up so badly!" Cosima yelled as Krystal tried to clean up the little mess she'd made. "Dude, all I asked was for you to grab the bottle, a fucking five year old could have done it! I can't see how Delphine could ever stand to love you."

"I-I'm sorry." Krystal said, trying not to cry. She knew she wasn't nearly as smart as her other clones, even the crazy one was smarter than her in a lot of ways. She was about to leave when Delphine walked in and smiled at her, Cosima not paying attention to the interaction. "I've got to go, they probably need me at the salon."

"Goodbye Krystal." Delphine said and Krystal rushed out of the room. Slowly, things in Krystal and Delphine's secret relationship had changed. Krystal wouldn't tell her about work, fearing that Delphine would secretly be judging her and she stopped hanging around the other clones, kind of scared about whatever they thought about her.

Delphine noticed almost right away, but didn't say anything. Instead, she tried to find the cause of whatever had been making her girlfriend act so weird. She overlooked the day where it had all started, the day that Krystal decided to help Cosima in her lab. Instead, she'd assumed that it was Delphine's unwillingness to let Krystal tell people about them. It made Delphine sick to think she was the cause of how distant Krystal had been, how painfully obvious it was that she wasn't happy with life.

"Krystal, can we talk?" Delphine asked and Krystal stiffened, a bit afraid for their relationship. "I don't like seeing you like, if you want to tell your sisters, tell them. I think it's about time they find out about us."

"Okay." Krystal said, happy her girlfriend was willing to put themselves out there, but at the same time, afraid of their reactions. She'd been able to hide behind Delphine's fear of her sisters not accepting it, especially Cosima. Krystal knew that Delphine was still hung up on the other clone, but at the same time, was getting over it every single day. "It's about damn time."

"I'm sorry and maybe then you'll tell me what's really bothering you." Delphine said, getting up and grabbing something to drink. Alison had arranged for a clone gathering at some cabin that she'd managed to get her hands on for the weekend. Krystal decided that's when they'd tell everybody, making sure it was okay for Delphine to come beforehand.

"Oi!" Sarah yelled chasing after Kira. The little girl stopped and hid behind Delphine, holding onto her pants. "You two look cute."

"Thank you." Delphine said before going to find Cosima. She cornered the dreadlocked clone and didn't move until Cosima tried to push her. "Did you say something to Krystal?"

"No." Cosima said and Delphine gave her a look. "She hasn't come by since she decided to help in the lab."

"Did you do anything then?" Delphine asked and Cosima looked down, remembering their less than pleasant interaction that day. "Apologize to her, she's been upset and hasn't said anything to me."

"Okay, shit I didn't think she'd get upset." Cosima said and Delphine called Krystal into the kitchen before sitting on the counter, waiting for the apology. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, I was frustrated and you didn't deserve it."

"Thanks for apologizing, but you weren't wrong." Krystal said and both Cosima and Delphine looked confused. "At least about Delphine, I don't see it either, she's brilliant and watches smart movies, I'm, well, me."

"I don't remember what I said, but that's not true. I think I was jealous that Delphine had moved on from me to you." Cosima said rubbing the back of her neck. "You've figured out a lot of stuff on your own and I think that proves that you're smart Krystal."

"Still, you guys were a better fit." Krystal said and Delphine cleared her throat.

"That doesn't matter, I chose you because you make me happier than she did." Delphine said kissing her. "Regardless of whether or not you share the same areas of intelligence as her."

"Yeah, I guess I have different smarts don't I?" Krystal asked and Delphine nodded, leaning down and kissing Krystal softly before hearing exaggerated gagging noises from Sarah, Kira, Helena, and Cosima.


	29. Soccercop: Things You Can't Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 times Beth breaks one of Alison's rules and one time that Alison breaks one of her own.

#1

Alison liked her rules, Beth learned that the hard way whenever Alison had told her and given her a physical copy of them. That was weird enough, but Alison had it _laminated_ , who the hell does that? Alison's efforts to make sure that Beth was aware of the rules took away all excuses of _"I wasn't aware that was a rule"_ especially because Alison had tested Beth over those rules.

"Beth, what the hell are you doing?" Alison asked, her tone harsher than it was meant to be. She dragged Beth roughly by the arm into her basement, happy that nobody was around to see Beth. "You can't be here. It's one of the rules."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I just wanted to see you." Beth said and Alison looked at her, immediately her gaze softening a bit. Beth wasn't high, but she was coming down, Alison could see all of the pain returning to her eyes. "I'll go."

"Yes, you will. If you want to see me so badly, schedule a meeting." Alison said and Beth ran off. Alison went back inside the house, poured a glass of wine, and waited for Donnie to bring the kids home.

~

#2

The second time that Beth broke a rule was a bit more of a deal. Especially since it was the same rule. This time Beth wasn't alone though, Cosima had come with her, luckily Beth could claim that Cosima was the one who wanted to see her. It wasn't completely a lie, Cosima needed to get money, her rent had been a bit short for that month and Cosima wasn't exactly raking in mountains of money.

"Ali!" Beth yelled, knowing that Donnie and the kids were away for the weekend. Alison opened the door and pulled both of them inside.

"Are you fudging insane?" Alison asked pushing Beth backwards. She noticed the slight daze Beth was falling in and out of and she realized that Beth was high. "You aren't supposed to be here and you can't be high while you're here."

"Lighten up." Beth said and Alison gave her a look. "Cosima needs to talk to you and you haven't been paying attention to me."

"My rent was short this month." Cosima said and Alison found the other half of the money that she was supposed to give Cosima. "Seriously, you keep half of each month's rent?"

"I have to make sure you aren't lying to me and blowing it on drugs." Alison said and Cosima scoffed while Beth snickered. "Get her out of here before she does something stupid."

~~

#3

The third time that Beth does something stupid it really fucks Alison up. Alison had stopped by Beth's, not believing that Beth could handle coming to Alison anymore. She knocked on the door and Beth let her in, Alison looking around the oddly clean flat. Alison sat down on the couch and Beth sat next to her, offering her something to drink.

"No thank you, I've got to get the kids." Alison said and Beth nodded before leaning back a bit. "What did you need?"

"This." Beth said leaning in for a kiss. Alison doesn't register what's happening until it's too late and for a second she kisses back. When she pulls away, there's a shriek and Alison runs off, not bothering to scold Beth. That was an unspoken rule, but a rule nonetheless.

~~~

#4

The fourth time Beth breaks a rule, Alison is too drunk to care. Something had happened to Alison, but she wouldn't tell Beth. Instead she just drank herself into a state of uselessness. Beth had been staring at her lips the entire time that Alison drunkenly sang along to the stupid pop songs that had come onto the radio.

"Alison, can I kiss you?" Beth asked and Alison shrugged. Beth took her head in her hands and pulled Alison closer to her. This time Alison kissed back, not thinking about how wrong any of this is. When she finally pulled away, Beth and Alison were both out of breath, Alison more so than Beth.

"You shouldn't have done that." Alison mumbled and Beth nodded, knowing damn well that it was wrong.

~~~~

#5

The fifth time that Beth breaks a rule is probably the one that finally breaks Alison. Beth had been allowed to come over to Alison's, but only at night. When Alison lets Beth into her basement, Beth is almost happy to be back. It doesn't make what she came there to do any easier though, almost harder if she was being honest with herself.

"Beth, spill it! You've been here for 5 minutes and just staring at the wall." Alison said and Beth awkwardly put ehr hands in her back pocket.

"Alison, I need to tell you something. It's really important and I doubt you want to hear it, but I have to." Beth said and Alison nodded. "I'm in love with you."

"No, you can't be. You have Paul and I have Donnie, they're messed up, but they're what they are." Alison said, panicking. Maybe she was in love with Beth too, maybe that's why she'd been so fixated on the rules, they weren't just for Beth, they were for her too.

~~~~~

#1

Alison breaking her own rules were both rare and all too common. This time was different though, this time she'd told Donnie she wasn't coming back for a couple of days at the most. The drive to Beth's had driven Alison to the edge of a nervous breakdown. She wasn't supposed to like Beth back, it was supposed to be one sided, but it wasn't. That was the thing that Alison was learning about love, she wasn't supposed to be in control of it all of the time.

"Hey." Beth said getting into the passenger's seat of her car. "You, uh, said this was important."

"Yes it is." Alison said, her voice a mixture of cold and broken. "I don't know how to say this, but I'll start with an apology. I'm sorry for getting so angry with you when you told me that you love me."

"It's okay, I'm sorry for freaking you out like that." Beth said and Alison looked at her, tears brimming her eyes. "Ali, what's wrong?"

"I love you too." Alison said and Beth leaned in and hugged her. "It's not supposed to be like this Beth, I have a husband and a life. I don't want to not love you, but I don't feel like I can love you without feeling guilty."

"It's love, you aren't supposed to be guilty about it. You can't choose who you love." Beth said and this time Alison kissed her. They stayed with their foreheads pressed together until Alison's arm slipped and accidentally honked the horn, scaring the both of them a bit.


	30. Donnie & Helena: Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena lets Donnie know how much he means to her.

It was no earlier than 5 in the morning when Donnie heard screams and sobs coming from the guest bedroom. Alison had taken the kids to spend the weekend at some amusement park with Kira, Sarah, and the some of the other clones. Donnie wanted the weekend to himself and as fun as going to an amusement park sounded, the low for the weekend was 75 and he wasn't all for sweating his ass off.

He'd expected the house to himself for the three days they were gone, but he wasn't alone. He didn't plan on Helena staying, he had sworn that she'd left with them, he'd helped her pack a bag and everything. As he opened her bedroom door, he saw the woman curled in a ball, shaking violent and sobbing, obviously frightened by something. Alison and Sarah didn't give him directions on how to handle this, but in their defense, she'd been nightmare free for the past six and a half months.

"Hey." Donnie said quietly and Helena made a choking sound. He rushed to her side, helping her upright and that's when she opened her eyes. Her nightlight had illuminated enough to where he could see the fear in her eyes, pure fear. He hated seeing her like this, she was trying to change, she was a good person on the inside, she didn't deserve any of what she got.

"Sorry to wake Donnie Hendrick." Helena said and Donnie gave her a look, as if to make sure she knew that it was no problem. "I should be more quiet in morning night."

"It's okay, how about we go get some breakfast?" Donnie suggested and Helena nodded. She searched for the clothes that Alison had told her were appropriate for going into public with when Donnie cleared his throat. "It's fine, come on, I'm hungry."

"Sestra Alison says that pajamas are not for public." Helena said and Donnie rolled his eyes, dragging the woman to the car. "Where are we eating at?"

"This place a couple towns over, they've got the best pancakes." Donnie said and Helena smiled. "I've always wanted to take Gemma and Oscar there, but Alison didn't think that it was safe enough for them."

"Is there lots of crime?" Helena asked and Donnie shook his head. "What is wrong with it?"

"She got food poisoning the first time she ate there." Donnie said and Helena laughed, knowing exactly what he meant. "She was in the bathroom for the longest time, I would have checked on her, but I might have died from the smell."

"It was not her fault, we are mean for laughing." Helena said and Donnie shook his head.

"Even if it's mean, that doesn't make it any less funny." Donnie said and he let Helena play with the radio station. When he made a noise at a song, she kept it there and quickly caught on to the words, singing along with the parts she kind of knew. Donnie sang too and when the song was over, he told her about the first time he'd ever heard that song.

"You were with Sestra Alison?" Helena asked and Donnie nodded. "Were you in love?"

"Yeah, but I don't think either of us knew it yet." Donnie said and Helena nodded, to show she was listening. "Alison and I were young, we hadn't even begun dating yet. One of my friends was playing it from his mom's car radio and we just kind of enjoyed the moment. I think that's when I realized that I liked her, even though she was kind of weird, I was too. She was pretty and seemed to really like me."

"You are good man Donnie Hendrick." Helena said and Donnie smiled at her. They continued the drive, Helena falling back asleep and napping for about 20 minutes before Donnie announced they were there. They got a table in the back and Donnie ordered two orders of big plate breakfasts.

"They're practically trays of food." Donnie said and Helena looked excited. When they came her eyes lit up, everything looking and smelling really good. She ate quickly, but used her utensils, just like Alison had taught her. "You're really getting the hang of it aren't you?"

"Alison says there is a bit of work to do, but I am good." Helena said in between mouthfuls of food. Donnie ate half of his, Helena finishing hers and the rest of his. He ordered some stuff to take home and then they made their way back. Helena fell asleep almost instantly and when they got back, Donnie put the extras in the fridge while Helena watched cartoons on the TV.

"What do you want to do today?" Donnie asked and Helena shrugged. "Why didn't you want to go with them to the park?"

"Because Sestra Alison said you were alone." Helena said and Donnie smiled at her. "And cartoon says you don't leave friends alone. We, we are friends."

"Yeah, we're friends. You could even say best friends." Donnie said and Helena's eyes lit up, immediately a childlike happiness stretched over her entire face, taking all of the sorrow out of her eyes.

"We are best friends?" Helena asked and Donnie nodded, smiling at her. When Alison and everybody else returned, Helena told Sarah all about what had happened over the weekend, then she told Cosima, Rachel (who'd gone on the trip Donnie later learned), Krystal, Delphine, Alison, Kira, Scott, S, and Felix.

 


	31. Helena & Clone Club: Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first 3 people Helena tells about her friendship with Donnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to the one that I did with just Helena and Donnie. I like writing Helena, especially when she's happy. Also I like the friendship between Donnie and Helena, it's like a BrOTP for me.

**Sarah**

**~~~**

Helena sat in the passenger's seat of the car, looking all around the neighborhood as they drove towards Felix's loft. Kira had stayed with Oscar and Gemma for the day, Felix was meeting up with a guy in the area, and S was doing super secret S stuff. Besides, Helena left happier than when they'd originally taken from the house. Everybody had wanted her to go on the trip, but she insisted on staying, not wanting Donnie to be all alone for the entire weekend.

"What'd you do with Donnie?" Sarah asked and Helena turned and looked at her excitedly.

"We ate breakfast, watched cartoons, went to the park, made arts, watched movies, ate more breakfast, and then we went swimming. He bought me floaties." Helena said and Sarah smiled at her. "We are best friends."

"Oh really, I thought I was your best friend?" Sarah said, pretending to be hurt. Helena shook her head. "You can have more than one best friend."

"That is not fair to Donnie, we can be close friends." Helena said and Sarah nodded. "Do not be sad, we can watch movies and go swimming too."

"Nah, it's fine. I'm happy that you had fun with Donnie." Sarah said and Helena beamed at her.

**~~~**

**Alison**

**~~~**

"Hello Sestra Alison." Helena said and Alison looked at Helena and smiled. "Do you have a best friend?"

"Yes, I do a few." Alison said and Helena smiled at her. "Why, do you have a best friend?"

"Yes, it is Donnie." Helena said and Alison smiled. "We had much fun over weekend. I learned about your tummy troubles and the waffles."

"Yes, that was unfortunate." Alison said and Helena nodded, chuckling slightly. "I'm happy you and Donnie get along so well."

"So am I, if not I would not have best friend." Helena said and Alison smiled, realizing fully that she was kind of like an overgrown child at times.

**~~~**

**Cosima**

**~~~**

Sarah had informed Cosima about Helena's friendship with Donnie over text, but she knew that Helena would want to tell her in person whenever they saw each other next. Which was exactly why she'd invited over, besides, there wasn't much going on for her that day. So she ordered pizza and sent Sarah the text. Within the hour Helena was over, happily bouncing into the apartment, only exited to see her Sestra.

"Hey, Helena." Cosima said, hugging her sister tightly. "How was your weekend with Donnie?"

"Very fun, we eat food, watches many cartoons, and most important, we are best friends." Helena said and Cosima smiled. "How was your weekend?"

"Good, Kira and Sarah would like have liked it if you were there. Actually, we all would have, but it was a nice thing you did for Donnie." Cosima said, handing Helena another slice of pizza. "Eat up, there is no room for leftovers."

"Okay." Helena said, devouring half of the spice in one bite.


	32. Propunk: Patch You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah asks Rachel out on a date and makes one too many eye jokes for Rachel's taste. Rachel leaves extremely upset and Kira makes Sarah fix it.

"Rachel." Sarah said and the blonde sat down across from Sarah. "You look nice, you always did have a good eye for formal wear."

"Sarah." Rachel warned, her tone not yet harsh, but not playful either. "If I have to, I will walk out of here."

"Right, my bad, I'm sorry." Sarah said and Rachel smiled, relaxing a bit. "I was thinking that maybe you could come over for dinner, help patch things up between the others and you."

"Sarah." Rachel said, this time her tone cold. "I am not joking around with you."

"Come on, I'm just trying to have a bit of fun." Sarah said and Rachel ordered a martini. The food came and Sarah saw Cosima and Delphine come in with Kira, wondering why they would bring her daughter to a place like this. "Huh, I didn't think they allowed kids."

"Sarah, three couples have brought their kids in here so far." Rachel said and Sarah nodded.

"I haven't really been keeping an eye on them." Sarah said and Rachel downed her drink quickly. "Be careful with that toothpick, you don't want to poke both eyes out."

"That's it." Rachel said, leaving before Sarah could see how upset she was. Kira and the others came over to sit with her and immediately the small child gave Sarah a disapproving look. "It's not my fault that she can't take a joke."

"That was mean." Kira said and Sarah rolled her eyes while Cosima looked longingly at Delphine who was doing the same. "You need to say sorry."

"They were jokes, not exactly much to apologize for. Besides, she's done worse to all of us monkey." Sarah said and Kira gave her a look. "S has taught you too much."

"Say sorry or I'll tell her that you were being a bully." Kira said and Sarah sent a text to Rachel, but it was blocked. 

"I would kid, but she blocked me." Sarah said, realizing that she must have upset Rachel more than she thought. "Crap, I have to go after don't I?"

"Yeah, you do." Cosima said and Sarah groaned as her food came. "But you can eat first."

"I wonder if Beth was this sensitive with Alison?" Sarah asked and Cosima nodded. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, but you can't mention any of it to Alison, she gets really upset." Cosima said and Sarah nodded. "They were happy together, at least Alison thought so. MK had other thoughts about that part of it all."

"God, I bet that was horrible for Alison." Sarah said, knowing how much it'd hurt whenever Paul had died. After Sarah had eaten and paid for her food, she went after Rachel. She checked all over the city before finding her in a field, sitting at a campfire alone. "I'm sorry."

"Run out of jokes?" Rachel asked, Sarah noticing how sad she sounded. Sarah said down and touched Rachel's face, smiling at her.

"I've got a lot more jokes, but they bother you. I should have stopped the first time, even though it was really fun. It was rude of me to do that, I am very sorry." Sarah said and Rachel leaned in to Sarah, not breaking a smile of any sort. "Not to make the apology sound insincere, because I'm really sorry for hurting your feelings, but could you make sure that Kira knows I apologized."

"She threaten to tell your mum?" Rachel asked jokingly and Sarah nodded. "Well, you deserve it, those were juvenile and brought back a lot of painful memories of children making fun of me at schools."

"I am sorry and I want you to know that if it bothers you, that I'll make sure the other clones don't make jokes when you see them next. Better yet, I'll have Kira do it." Sarah said and Rachel handed her a bottle. "I can't I have the feeling I have to drive you back."

"Yeah, I've had a bottle already." Rachel said and Sarah helped her up and started walking Rachel to the car parked behind her. Everything was nice and normal until Rachel pushed Sarah against the car. "Don't fucking make jokes like that."

"Yeah okay." Sarah said and Rachel leaned in and kissed her. It was rough, but full of passion and anger. She couldn't complain, liking the feel of Rachel's soft lips being harshly pressed against her, loving the taste of Rachel's tongue and lipstick.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said, seeming almost sober. "Tell S that I'm looking forward to having tea with all of you Sunday."

"Why don't you just come home with me?" Sarah asked, opening the passenger side door for Rachel. She fell in and then Sarah drove them home, Kira having fallen asleep waiting for them to get inside. As she was getting a drunk Rachel upstairs, she noticed S smirking at her. "What?"

"You've got a bit of lipstick on your face." S said and Sarah shrugged, knowing that Rachel would love the sight of it in the morning.


	33. Clone Club: Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clone club (plus Rachel and the ones that I'm pretending aren't dead) go Christmas shopping, eat dinner together, and just spend time together.

Alison excitedly gripped the wheel of her red minivan. They took three cars, the clones riding in one, the guys (and Delphine) in another, and the children (and Felix on Kira's request) riding with S. Paul, Delphine, Donnie, and Tony had stopped at a gas station to get some stuff while Alison drove them to Rachel's, Alison and Krystal believing that she should be included in Christmas this year.

"Sarah, go get her." Alison said and Sarah got out of the car, watching as S pulled into the parking lot. Sarah raced up the stairs of Rachel's new apartment and knocked on the door, waiting for it to open. Rachel opened it and looked at Sarah, obviously not having planned on leaving her apartment (undoubtedly her room) that day.

"Hurry your ass up and get ready, Krystal and Alison aren't going to let me back in the car unless I bring you back." Sarah said and Rachel showered, walking out in just a towel, making Sarah blush slightly.

"You have the same stuff sweetheart." Rachel teased and Sarah turned around and shut her eyes. Rachel changed behind her and applied her makeup as they walked out. Since dating Sarah, she'd worn more eyeliner than normal and her lipstick was just slightly darker. Before they came into view by the rest of the clones, Sarah quickly kissed Rachel. They moved a bit apart and Sarah made sure the lipstick was gone before they got into the van.

"Hello Sestra Rachel." Helena said, seeming to be in a particularly good mood. "Why is your makeup smudge like Beth's sometimes?"

"Helena!" Beth yelled from the front seat. Rachel deducted then that she wasn't the only one in a secret relationship with another clone. "Makeup is hard when you're walking."

"Sarah, you've got a little something." Krystal said wiping a bit of Rachel's lipstick off of the corner of Sarah's mouth. "You guys surely did take a long time in there."

"I hadn't planned on leaving my house." Rachel said and Sarah laid her head on Cosima's shoulder. Rachel hid all of her jealousy hummed along to the radio whenever a 90s slow jam came on, ignoring the surprised looks from everybody except for Sarah, who'd heard her play this particular song many times on their house dates.

When they got to the mall that Alison and Donnie insisted they shop at, everybody got out. Beth, Paul, Donnie, and Alison all went together while Delphine, Cosima, Helena, and the kids went together, leaving Rachel, MK, Tony, Krystal, S, and Sarah to walk together. Rachel and Sarah had hoped to split from the group, but they knew it wouldn't happen, so they dealt with it.

"I need to go in here." Rachel said walking past a lingerie store. Everybody looked at her a bit shocked, Sarah the only one with a bit of a blush. "I've got a sex life too. Sarah, let's go, I need your help picking it out."

"Fine, we'll meet you guys later." Sarah said and Tony shook his head. "I doubt there's much for you in there."

"Yeah, but I'm curious to see what the hell she'd need your help with." Tony said and Krystal nodded.

"Besides, I'm sure I could find something for MK in here." Krystal said, nudging MK lightly. They were quite the couple, Krystal being outgoing and getting a lot of attention and then there's MK, shy, hating being in public, and just kind of averting attention elsewhere. MK took Krystal's hand and they walked in, immediately going towards the back of the store, where the leather items were.

"Okay, now that raises questions." Sarah said and S waited outside with Tony, not wanting to follow them inside.

"Hey, I want to see what Rachel got." Tony said, trying to get past S, but failing. "Fine, I'll wait out here with you."

"Yeah, I don't want to know about Sarah's sex life." S said and Tony looked confused before catching on. "That's a part of her life, I'd rather not learn about."

"Okay, but there's stuff in there for Felix." Tony said looking at the guy's section. S let him go in, immediately going to find Cosima and the kids, not wanting to be there anymore.

"Sexy." Sarah said, wrapping her arms around Rachel. Tony cleared his throat and they jumped apart. "Shit, don't tell a soul what you saw."

"My lips are sealed." Tony said and Rachel leaned back into Sarah's touch, frowning when it wasn't there and she nearly fell. They picked out a couple more things and Sarah tried to find what Rachel had originally come in to get, frowning when Rachel hid it from her. "So, is she like, kinky?"

"A bit." Sarah said and Tony smirked. "I'd ask about Felix, but I don't want an answer."

"Hey." MK said and Krystal walked over with two bags. "We should get out of here."

"I'm waiting on Rachel." Sarah said and they walked all over the mall until they'd hit every store they wanted to and had gifts for the kids. They all met up in the parking lot, the gifts for the kids going in the back of Alison's minivan and everything else going into the guy's car. Cosima rode in the guy's car, making a bit of extra room so they weren't so cramped.

"Are we going to ignore the fact that MK and Krystal went straight to the leather section of the lingerie store?" Sarah asked and MK blushed. "Seriously, I'm curious now."

"Alison, why are there handcuffs under the seat with Beth's Baby carved into them?" Krystal asked, dangling them in the air to take the pressure off of MK a bit. Beth glared at her until they were dropped behind her, Sarah immediately picking them up and putting them onto Rachel, securing her to part of the car.

"Okay, where are the keys?" Rachel asked and they had to stop, Beth unlocking them and explaining that they tended to have sex in the van when they could. Sarah was put into the car with S while Felix was put into the guy's car, leaving Rachel in the back with Cosima and Tony who'd moved on account of Paul complaining about the smell of weed.

The car ride was a bit less chaotic at that point, Rachel not having to worry about Sarah's wandering fingers, MK and Krystal not having to answer any questions, and Beth not having to get out the keys to the sex cuffs. When they got to Alison's, everything was wrapped in the basement and dinner was started. Helena played hide and seek with the kids, Delphine made some French thing and Cosima went out to buy Eskimo pies for everybody.

"Sarah, I want to go home." Rachel said, leaning against Sarah. They were on the love seat with Beth, which gave them an excuse to be cuddled up next to each other. When dinner was ready the table was extended and everybody got plates.

"This is great." Tony said, his eating habits much like Helena's, but slightly more civilized. All of the clones ate sort of alike though, just different intensities of the same thing. They ate off of each other's plates, talked with their mouths at various degrees of full, made messes ranging from small to monstrous, and played with their food in some way.

"It's scary." Paul said leaning over to Donnie. "I mean, I thought Beth could get bad sometimes, but this is a lot."

"Yeah, it really is." Donnie said and Rachel seemed to be the cleanest out of all of them. She rarely did anything the others did, it being fairly obvious that being around then was undoing many of her habits. After dinner they went to the presents, the kids opening theirs first and then being sent to bed. "So, I guess it's time for us to exchange."

"Yeah, I guess so." Paul said, handing out presents and bags. "I can see inside of this bag and it's a thong."

"That's for Alison, to help contain the stick." Tony joked and Alison glared at him. "Actually Sarah picked it out, so direct your glares at her."

"I can't even with you guys anymore." Paul said letting them sort through the rest. Sarah glanced up for a second before nudging Rachel, pointing at the mistletoe they were under. Rachel glanced at her nervously and Sarah pulled her in for a kiss, shocking both everybody and nobody.

When the gifts had been handed out and opened, S drove Sarah and Rachel to Rachel's apartment, promising to pick them up in the morning. Cosima and Delphine had walked home, obviously planning on using whatever they'd managed to buy when they were in Spencer's. Krystal and MK had stayed, wanting to wait and not wanting to deal with the crude comments they knew were coming. Beth and Alison had went to the "shooting range" for a couple of hours, not knowing that Rachel had snagged the key off of Beth.

"I got something extra." Sarah said, handing Rachel a necklace. It was absolutely gorgeous, looking exactly like one that Rachel had commented on when they were in the mall. "I hope you like it."

"I love it." Rachel said and Sarah smiled. "Like I love you."

"Love you too Rach." Sarah said and Rachel let Sarah kiss her, pushing her backwards onto the sofa. "I'd love to see what you look like in those little outfits you bought."

"Those are for you, not me." Rachel said and Sarah looked at her for a second. "Also, those are not for now."

"Oh really?" Sarah asked, a bit surprised. Normally sex was the first thing that happened when they would meet up. It went sex, some food, a movie, more sex, and then maybe some sleep of Sarah could afford the sleepover.


	34. MK/Krystal: Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MK notices how quiet Krystal gets whenever they're alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this pairing, Krystal is kind of out there and seems really outgoing and MK is scared and shy. I think they could really be a cute couple.

MK would have preferred their dinner and drinks to be private, but of course, Krystal had invited people over. Not that she didn't like the others, she loved them, she just didn't like having a lot of people over. Normally MK would have talked with Kira on Minecraft while Krystal made dinner, but tonight, Alison made dinner while Delphine and Krystal talked about all sort of things, Cosima and MK playing Magic: The Gathering on the counter while Helena watched them.

"Man, you're good." Cosima said and MK smiled. They stopped whenever a plate was set down in front of them, not messing up their game though. Krystal made sure to talk to everybody, almost like she was making up for MK's shyness. Helena tried to make conversation with MK, but not a lot of good conversations are started by a sheep impression.

"You are shy." Helena said and MK nodded. Krystal laughed at something that Alison had said and MK felt excluded, even though she'd kind of done it to herself. "Do you not like us?"

"No, you're all great." MK said quietly and Helena stopped, realizing that MK wanted to be left alone. Really she wanted Krystal, the one that would lay there and listen to her talk about computers and hacking for hours, not saying a word the entire time, except for the occasional reminder to "speak stupid" for her.

"How about another drink?" Krystal asked and MK watched as her cup was filled once again. When everybody left, Krystal had a couple of drinks in her, but nothing to get her really drunk. "Hey, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I guess." MK said and Krystal opened her arms, letting MK situate herself. "I wanted it to be just us tonight."

"I'm sorry, I thought maybe the company would be welcome." Krystal said, playing with MK's hair a bit. "I guess I'll run it pas you next time."

"It's okay, I did want to see them, just not on our night." MK said and Krystal nodded. MK had made her agree that they get one night a week to do whatever one them chooses, as long as it's in one of their apartments and involves both of them. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." Krystal said, getting quiet again. Whenever they were alone, Krystal got a bit awkward, MK had noticed it. It seemed the more comfortable she got, the less Krystal did and it hurt her inside. They picked out a romantic comedy that Krystal had been talking about watching. "I love you."

"I love you too." Krystal mumbled, her face buried in MK's chest. "Do you like me?"

"I love you." MK said and Krystal gave her a look.

"Do you like me, not love?" Krystal asked again and MK nodded, not completely understanding. "Good."

"Yeah." MK said and Krystal didn't say much for the rest of the night, just letting the movie and MK's occasionally mumbling fill the silence of the night.


	35. Cophine & Krystal/MK: Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosima was certain of three things, she shouldn't answer Delphine's requests when she's high and/or horny, their hangout was not MK's idea, and whoever let Krystal and Delphine become friends was going to get their ass kicked and maybe a hug too.

"It'll be fun." Delphine said dragging Cosima to Krystal and MK's new apartment. The door swung open before Delphine had knocked and they were both pulled in. Krystal had obviously decorated it, but MK had her things scattered around the room. There were several D&D books on a large table over near the beanbags by the hallway. "Wow, you set up quickly."

"Yeah, I wanted to make it as homey as possible. MK doesn't like new places that much, so I thought that we should make it new, but familiar." Krystal said and MK looked up from her book at the sound of her name. "Honey, put that up, we have guests and you agreed to interact with people."

"Okay." MK said and Cosima let Delphine talk with Krystal as they picked out a movie. "Um, hello."

"Hey, do you play?" Cosima asked and MK nodded. "That's cool, you should come over and play with some of my friends, we could even put in your character if you have one."

"I'm new at this, I've just been reading a lot." MK said and Cosima nodded. "Krystal said that Delphine mentioned you dabble in Magic."

"Yeah, but I'm not the best." Cosima said and MK set out two decks. "I've actually got my own, I figured that you're a fan of these types of games."

"You weren't wrong." MK said and Cosima started the game. "What deck are you using?"

"It's white-green elves." Cosima said and MK nodded, pulling out a third deck and shuffling it. "What about you?"

"Mono black." MK said and Cosima nodded. They started their game while Krystal poured a glass of wine for Delphine. "They seem to be close friends, does it make you nervous?"

"Not really, I doubt Krystal would let Delphine cheat on me." Cosima said and MK nodded. They continued their game, not stopping until MK had beat Cosima. It would have been fine if it'd been a close game, but MK was obviously a lot better player, even though she wasn't a fan of strategy all of the time.

"Alright, while you two played your little game, we found a movie." Krystal said and MK cuddled into Krystal's arms. Delphine let Cosima cuddle into her, but was surprised whenever Cosima took the chance to move Delphine onto the floor and use her as a pillow. Krystal hit play and Cosima didn't really pay attention to the movie, but then again she wasn't really interested in whatever the hell Will Ferrell was doing.

"I bet this would be funny if we were high." Cosima muttered and Delphine nudged her. "It's just a suggestion."

"There's no harm in trying." Krystal said and Cosima took out a couple of joints and lit one, passing it around their little circle. Pretty soon they were all baked and the movie was slightly funnier, but not much.

"We're all buddies." MK muttered and Krystal gave her girlfriend a shy smile. Cosima wasn't sure what to make of her clones being high. MK seemed to be more social, making the occasional joke, and starting conversations, but Krystal got timid, but laughed at things a lot.

"Yeah, we are MK." Cosima said and MK got onto the floor to hug Cosima. Delphine pouted and both clones opened their arms, Krystal joining the giant hug sometime between Delphine moving in and Cosima losing a sock.


	36. Rachel/Krystal: Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of their own curiosity and possible amusement, Sarah and Cosima introduce Krystal and Rachel to each other. (Lowkey start to Punky Monkey if I'm being honest.)

"It'll either end with them fucking or trying to kill each other." Sarah said and Cosima shook her head. "Rachel's controlling and Krystal's a bit on the dumb side."

"Krystal's smart, trust me I learned that the hard way Sarah." Cosima said, remembering the war she'd incidentally started. "Besides, I doubt that Rachel would go after her, she's controlling yes, but she's also kind of scared to get what she wants."

"Wanna bet?" Sarah asked and Cosima nodded. "I bet that they'll either try to kill each other or try to fuck by the end of the night."

"I bet that they'll hate each other, become friends, or Krystal will ask Rachel out for a not-so-secret-date like she did with me." Cosima said and Sarah nodded. "Our usual 50?"

"For this I'll go 75." Sarah said and Cosima made the call to get Krystal over while Sarah did the same. Rachel got there first, claiming to already have been out, which probably meant that she was getting drinks or planning on a surprise booty call.

"Cosima!" Krystal said, louder than necessary as she hugged her clone. "I was surprised you invited me over."

"I have somebody you should meet." Cosima said stepping aside to reveal Rachel. Cosima and Sarah sat back and watched them interact.

"You're cute." Krystal said looking Rachel up and down. Sarah noticed the other woman didn't let her facade fall the entire time, meaning she'd most likely try to assert her dominance. "Cosima, why don't you tell me about your attractive friends?"

"Actually Rachel and Sarah are friends, I've barely spoken to her." Cosima said shifting a bit closer to Sarah. "But you two would get along from what I've heard."

"Oh really?" Rachel cocked an eyebrow as she turned her head. "Well, what do you do for a living Krystal?"

"I work at a salon, you should come in sometime, I could do your nails." Krystal said and Sarah rolled her eyes, recognizing that line. "What about you?"

"Well, let's leave it at I work somewhere very important." Rachel said and Krystal nodded, twirling her hair around her finger. "I actually have work to do, so I'll need to leave fairly quickly."

"Well, I'd be stupid to let such a cutie go by, here's my card, my personal number is on the back. Feel free to call me, maybe I'll take you out for dinner if you do." Krystal said and Rachel blushed as she walked out of the door. "Ladies, I enjoyed your company, but I have a salon to prepare."

"Bye Krystal." Cosima said before turning to Sarah. "Pay up bitch."

"Eat me." Sarah said handing over the money.

"Is that an invitation?" Cosima asked and Sarah rolled her eyes. *cue porno music*


	37. Irish Creme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sat at the computer, put my playlist on random, and this is what you get from it.

Delphine looked around the room and sighed to herself. It was too empty for her taste, the past few times she'd been over, there were people all over the place. Sarah had taken Kira, Felix, Helena, and the twins on a little vacation, Cosima had asked for a bit of alone time, and Alison went on some retreat with her family. She could have contacted Krystal, but the blonde clone had insisted on spending the day with Rachel, making sure she had a friend in the club.

"I didn't expect all of us to get out of that." S said and Delphine turned, happy to see another face. She didn't want to be alone right now, everything had come too close to ending for her and she needed a distraction. "Are you okay?"

"Nothing I haven't felt before." Delphine said, glancing at the bullet wound on her arm. "If I hadn't been there, I would have failed."

"Thank you." S said and Delphine looked at the glass. She didn't feel that she deserved thanks from anybody, she had caused too much pain to the people she loved. Especially since she'd almost moved out of the way to avoid getting shot, before she registered that Kira and Sarah would have died if she had moved. "Because of you, I get to see both of the girls home."

"If I did so well, why do I feel like shit?" Delphine asked. She'd protected the clones, tried her best to make sure that nobody got hurt that didn't need to. "I did what I could, but still, I put them in danger. Every single one of them, even you."

"But thanks to you, we got out." S said and Delphine downed her drink, getting another quickly. "You shouldn't beat yourself up over this, it could happen to the best of us. Besides, you came through in the end and that's what matters."

"I guess you're right." Delphine said and a couple more drinks in and she was out of it. S had managed to stay cool, not wanting to get drunk. Delphine needed somebody to be sober with her just as much as she needed somebody to drink with her. "Do you like me?"

"You're very nice dear." S said and Delphine moved a bit closer to her.

"If I asked you to kiss me, would you?" Delphine asked and S shrugged, not knowing herself. "Because I'd like to know."

"I suppose there's no reason not to." S said and Delphine moved in, slowly pressing her lips onto S's, waiting for the older woman to reciprocate. S moved one of her hands behind Delphine's head and deepened the kiss, wondering why the hell anybody would give up somebody like Delphine.

For a second, Delphine felt at home. The feeling continued while she felt S's hands cupping her face. After the trip she'd been on over the past few years, this was the happy ending she never guessed she'd get.


	38. Punky Monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick little fluff shot because I am sad as fuck and need this.

Cosima opened the door to the loft and smiled at the sight she saw. Kira was curled up next to Sarah as they watched some movie. She was happy like this, even after everything they'd went through and lost, they were all smart enough to recognize a rare moment of peace when it came. As Charlotte came out from the kitchen with a box of cookies, Cosima smiled, the realization that what she saw before her was her family. It was more than than she could ever have asked for, especially since she was going to get to live, she'd get to spend the rest of her life with the rest of the clones.

"You're back." Charlotte said walking over and hugging Cosima. "Did you get it?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. Cosima nodded and Charlotte smiled, knowing that there was no way for Sarah to say no. "Sarah can I take Kira with me to the store and get something to drink?"

"We have stuff here." Sarah said and Charlotte gave her puppy dog eyes. "Yeah, just be careful. There and back, shouldn't take longer than five minutes girls."

"Thanks." Charlotte said, holding her hand out for Kira to take. The two walked out of the loft and Cosima immediately took Kira's place on the couch, but landing partially on Sarah.

"Cosima, what's poking me?" Sarah asked and Cosima reached into her back pocket and handed Sarah a ring. "Cos..."

"Sarah Manning, would you do me the honor of being my future wife?" Cosima asked and Sarah's eyes started to tear up. "You complete me and I want us to live together as a family, Charlotte and Kira get along extremely well and I asked S about this, she'd approve."

"Yes, a thousand fucking times yes." Sarah said kissing Cosima deeply. They continued to kiss until they were interrupted by the door opening and Charlotte running over to them, a bright smile on her face.

"She said yes?" Charlotte asked and Cosima nodded. "I knew it!"

"You planned this out?" Sarah asked and Cosima shrugged. "Did Charlotte plan this?"

"Charlotte helped me pick out the ring." Cosima said and Charlotte looked proud. "Now we just have to tell everybody else."

"Dinner party?" Sarah asked and Cosima nodded. "I'll start calling."

"Love you." Cosima said and Sarah nodded, kissing Cosima's forehead as she walked away.

"Say it back!" Charlotte and Kira whined in unison.

"I love you too." Sarah said giggling.


	39. Delphine/Helena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short moment between Helena and Delphine.

Delphine had been led to believe that Helena didn't have nightmares anymore. Which was why when she heard less than soft whimpers and short bursts of screams in the middle of the night, she was shocked and confused. Immediately she made her way to the guest room and noticed Helena was sitting in the middle of her bed, crying, obviously not asleep anymore.

"Did I wake you?" Helena asked and Delphine shook her head. "I am sorry, you are bad liar."

"It's fine." Delphine said sitting beside Helena. The other woman cuddled into Delphine's side as she calmed down. "Would you like to tell me what you dreamed about? Sometimes talking helps me."

"The cages, it was dark and I was scared." Helena said and Delphine rubbed her back. "I panic and cry."

"It's okay." Delphine said and Helena looked at her, brown eyes glistening with tears. "Everybody gets scared and panics sometimes."

"You are strong and brave." Helena said and Delphine gave her a look. She didn't believe a word of it, she didn't feel those things most of the time. "You take the mean from us and you keep helping us. You are nice and pretty too."

"Thank you." Delphine said and Helena kissed her cheek. Delphine rested her head on top of Helena's and they laid there for a bit before Helena moved to lay down again.

"Can you stay with the lights on?"

"Yeah." Delphine said and Helena covered them with a blanket before drifting off to sleep. Helena pressing a chaste kiss to her lips right before she drifted off.


	40. MK/Krystal: Tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krystal asks MK to tutor her, things happen.

MK sat down at her normal spot in the cafeteria and looked at her tray. A microwavable chicken nuggets, fries that weren't terrible, a plastic bag of carrot sticks meant for kindergartners, a bottle of water, and mystery fruit in a cup of Jell-O. She looked around the cafeteria at all of the people that she actually talked to throughout the day. Beth was stuck with Paul looking miserable as him and his football buddies were being loud and obnoxious, Sarah was with Tony, Cosima, Felix and Helena, Alison was with her drama friends, and Donnie was torn between football guys and Alison. He didn't fit it with either, but it was expected that football players sit with the team on game day, make sure they're all in the same head space or something. Either way, thinking of the only people she could call friends distracted her long enough for Krystal to plop herself in front of MK.

"I want to talk to you." Krystal said and MK knew that she couldn't get up and leave. It'd be rude and then Krystal's boyfriend would get his friends to resume picking on her. "Don't worry about Hector, he won't be any trouble."

"It's never Hector that's the trouble." MK said and she wasn't wrong. Hector had never laid a finger on her, but his best friend Vic was another story. Krystal made a face, knowing that wasn't entirely true, Hector dropped hints as to who was giving him trouble and when. If it weren't for Krystal, there was a chance that MK would be dead or at another school. "You said you wanted to talk."

"Yeah, I noticed you almost never come eat here and when you do, you sit alone and look around." Krystal said and MK shrugged. "So, I was thinking, why don't I just eat with you so you don't look so lonely." "I don't normally have to worry about loneliness." MK said and she watched as Beth slowly walked past her, keeping an eye on Krystal as she walked past.

"Even if I'm not sitting with anybody, my friends are watching to make sure I'm okay."

"Well, I needed something from you too." Krystal said and she looked down as if she was ashamed of asking something of MK. "Can you tutor me? I signed up for some technology class that I thought'd be easy, but it isn't."

"Yeah, we can use the computer labs after school." MK said and Krystal smiled, not leaving even after MK had given her answer. "You were serious about sitting with me weren't you?"

"Of course." Krystal said and MK waited for Helena to stop by and get the remainder of what MK didn't eat. It was like that, MK would never finish her food completely, sometimes it wasn't good, other times, she expected Helena to sit with her. It was important that she make friends with Helena, especially since Sarah knew that most people were afraid of her. Helena did stop by, but only to give Krystal threatening looks, warning her without using her words before taking what MK handed her and dumping the tray. "She's kind of scary."

"She means well most of the time." MK said and the bell rang, causing them to part ways. MK didn't have any classes with Krystal, but the last two classes of the day were in the same room. MK had been forced to take some variation of a gym class, so Beth signed her up for the fighting class which was during Krystal's dance class and then MK's advanced tech class had been in put in the same lab as the technology class that Krystal took. Most of MK's time was spent with Helena and Cosima's friend Scott, who'd she grown to like. They had a lot of shared interests, mainly video games and card games, but Scott promised to show MK how to play D&D sometime.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"So, what was going on at lunch?" Beth asked, helping MK get her gloves on. They'd been put as partners, partially on Beth's request, partially because MK had little to no idea what the hell she was doing. "You don't seem like the type to socialize with Krystal."

"She needed my help." MK said and Beth put on her own gloves before going over towards the corner where they normally warmed up. "I'm tutoring her."

"Do you mind if I have a word with her tonight?" Beth asked and MK gave her a look, not wanting any trouble to come from this. "Don't worry, it's just a warning that whatever her boyfriend and his friends do to you, I won't hesitate to do to her and them."

"It'll cause a scene." MK said and Beth gave her a look. "Please, if he finds out you threatened her, it'll be worse for me."

"Fine, but if they do anything, I swear to god I'll let Helena go crazy." Beth said and MK felt somebody tap her shoulder. She turned to see Krystal standing awkwardly behind her, sports bra and spandex shorts showing off the curves of her body and her abs. "Should I leave you alone?"

"No, I just wanted to know if you needed a ride after tonight?" Krystal asked and Beth shook her head. "I was asking MK."

"I don't need a ride Krystal, Beth's taking me to Alison's tonight." MK said and Krystal nodded. "Thanks for the offer though."

"It's no problem, with your help, I'll probably pass that class with flying colors." Krystal said before walking off, sensing the tension. MK hit Beth's shoulder, actually managing to move the girl.

"You've made progress." Beth said before the bell rang, letting them start. By the end of class, MK was nearly dying and Beth had a bruise on her cheek from when Alison had distracted her and MK had thrown a punch. "I have to go find Paul."

"Why don't you leave him?" MK asked and Beth gave her a look. "It isn't that easy, I know, you say it every single time. You're miserable and it's obvious that you like Alison. Just go for it, I'm sure that she'd dump Donnie in a heartbeat for you."

"I don't want to hurt him though." Beth said and MK hugged her best friend. "Get to class."

"Donnie will always have somebody." MK said and Beth nodded. As MK made her way to her technology class, she noticed that Krystal had moved from her normal spot to one closer to MK, beside Scott. MK could tell that he was nervous about it, but then again, he was nervous around most girls. He wasn't exactly the type to go on a lot of dates, despite how nice of a guy he truly is.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

MK looked over the worksheet that Krystal had to complete. It was easy, she could have done this 10 year ago, but then again, not everybody was deconstructing computers as a child. She helped Krystal on all of the worksheets she'd been given back to redo and Beth had only stopped to come inside twice in the span of 30 minutes which was less than she expected. That didn't stop Beth from pacing around outside of the computer labs, obviously not alone. It was probably Alison, she could have sworn she'd heard somebody quietly singing the words to a Broadway song.

"I take it your friend doesn't really like me." Krystal said and MK shook her head. "How did the two of you become friends anyways?"

"Beth's just a bit protective over me." MK said and Krystal nodded. "We're friends because I told her that I caught Paul cheating on her with a few other girls, it's actually how Sarah joined our friend group."

"Oh, so Beth looks out for you like you did her." Krystal said and MK shrugged. "It's just, she seems controlling."

"She's in a difficult place right now and protecting me is a nice distraction for her." MK said and Krystal nodded. "I think we're done for the day. You should really look over these, remember the parts best you can, and then you'll be good for the test."

Krystal glanced at MK, who hadn't moved from the close proximity she'd been in to show Krystal the worksheet she needed to memorize. MK was practically paralyzed from Krystal's gaze, unsure of what it was, what it meant for the two of them. Krystal moved closer to MK and slowly, but surely, their lips were pressed against each other's in an awkward kiss. MK hadn't actually ever kissed anybody, but her body acted on it's own and kissed Krystal, who eagerly kissed back and pulled MK onto her lap. MK felt Krystal's hand go behind her neck and pull her impossibly closer, it was what she assumed heaven was.

"Ahem." Beth said and the two jumped apart. MK nearly falling, but Beth catching her at the last second. "MK, Ali wants to make it home soon. If you aren't done studying, Krystal can drop you off?"

"Um, I actually have somewhere to be." Krystal said gathering her things and trying to make a run for it. Beth stopped her and pulled her into a part of the hallways that was completely empty and cameraless. "You aren't going to kill me are you?"

"MK likes you and I'm not allowed to threaten you. But I will give you advice, hurting her would end badly for you and that's not a threat that's a promise. I suggest that you go back in there and ask her out on a date, she's truly lovely and sometimes she cares a bit too much for her own good." Beth said and Krystal nodded. "She likes you too, I can tell."

"Beth, let's go!" Alison yelled and Beth ran to the car, waiting for MK to return. She saw Krystal lead MK out to the parking lot before stopping in front of Beth's car.

"So, do you want to have dinner Friday after the volleyball game?" Krystal asked and MK nodded. "Great, I'll see you then and hopefully we can have another tutoring session later."

"Um, o-okay." MK said getting into the backseat of Beth's car.


	41. Krystal/MK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krystal reflects on the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is directly following the Krystal/MK high school au I wrote earlier. I'm pretty sure that was today, things are honestly starting to blur for me.

Krystal sat in her car, groaning as rain started to hit the top of her car. The feeling of MK's lips on her were still there, but barely. She touched the lingering burn and desperately wished that she could feel the shy computer genius against her once more. She replayed it over and over inside of her head, wanting nothing more than to get to experience it once more. If Beth hadn't been there, would they have gotten further or would one of them have come to and stopped it. Krystal knew that it wouldn't have been her, she was rarely the responsible one in life. Krystal ran a hand through her head and tried to figure out what had come over her in that moment.

She hadn't been madly in love with MK, she hadn't really known much about the girl's existence. That was until they bumped into each other in the hallway at the end of last year. Krystal was making her way to lunch, Hector's hand crushing hers with his grip. MK had fallen to the ground, even though there wasn't a whole of difference in size between the two of them. Krystal helped her up and watched as the girl scurried off towards the computer labs, as if she had some final that had to be turned in. Krystal knew that this was the girl that managed to have her things turned in the day they were assigned. MK had managed to stay hidden away, safe from most people in the school. Hector had made that poor girl's life a living hell since then and Krystal couldn't help her no matter how madly she wanted to.

When Krystal had noticed how close MK had gotten, she lost a bit of self control. When she'd looked over and had seen a bit of the muscle starting to form on her arm, a little bit went out of the door too. She hadn't even realized that she preferred a woman's touch. She hadn't been sober when she was with another girl, so she couldn't really remember much from those nights. She glanced at MK's lips and decided that there was nothing she really had to lose, MK wouldn't speak a word of it and if she did, nobody would believe her. So she pressed her lips to MK's and waited for MK to take the hint. When she did, that's when the fun really started. She pulled MK onto her lap and everything started to blur together, at least until MK's super overprotective best friend cleared her throat and broke up what could have been the best kiss of Krystal's life.

Krystal wasn't sure why Beth was interrupting her since she was certain that she'd been on the receiving end of that many times. Everybody knew that it wasn't Paul that Beth loved, it was fairly obvious that it was the theater geek that sang show tunes while she ran her laps on the court. It was obvious to anybody who was in the same room as the two of them for more than two seconds. Beth's eyes rarely left Alison and the gazes were longing and full of love. It went without saying that Krystal was 100% sure that they were doing the do.


	42. French Leather Historical AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah was supposed to be married off to some rich French dude, but ends up meeting and starting a romance with his daughter, Delphine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember what this time period was called, but it's kind of around when Pride and Prejudice takes place because that's what I looked at before writing this. I don't I read it, I mean I looked at the cover of it and decided I'd write something like what I thought it's about. Also my thoughts in this will be in parenthesis and bold italics.

Sarah was no stranger to hearing and seeing girls being married off to men at young ages. She just never thought that it'd happen to her, not that she was a child like these girls practically were. It was a surprise that she had been wanted by anybody, especially a man with refined taste as the one she was to be wed to in a couple of months. The dress had been picked out for her before she'd met him, he'd even taken the liberty of getting a dress tailored for Kira, who he'd been showering in gifts since they met a couple of weeks ago. The man had mentioned having a daughter and Sarah had heard of his track record with women, he was wed by the time he was 16 and since then he'd had a total of 5 wives, all of them dying before her.

"Sarah, I have the greatest news." He said, a smile on his face, something that seemed to become a rarity she'd noticed. "My dear daughter Delphine has returned from her trip to France."

"That is wonderful." Sarah said and her breath hitched whenever the daughter in question walked into the room. Delphine was a sight for sore eyes and Sarah would have given practically anything to be the man she'd be wed off to. Delphine was tall, had soft brown eyes that held heartbreak and hints of mischief, her blonde hair was in elegant curls ending at around her shoulders, and there was a beauty mark below her lip.

"Perhaps you can help her, she has yet to find a proper man to wed her." He said and Sarah agreed. Delphine led her to her chambers _**(I think that's what they called bedrooms back then...)**_ and closed the door, taking the extra time to lock it.

"Any man would be lucky to wed a woman with your beauty." Sarah said and Delphine looked down.

"Yes, but most of the ones my father picks out do not want a girl with more education than them. Besides, it seems that somebody else has caught my eye. Someone, of a more delicate manner." Delphine said, her French accent showing in her words.

"Well, I think that any man would be lucky to have an educated woman, especially such a pretty one." Sarah said and Delphine moved a bit closer to her. "What do you want?"

"What I want is not acceptable to most." Delphine said and that's when it clicked. "There are men that have entertained me too, but none as much as a particular woman."

"Tell me about her." Sarah said and Delphine's eyes lit up with excitement and sadness. "If you want to."

"Her name was Cosima, a girl I met on one of my travels. Her father was German and they were heading west, wanting to be near the coast." Delphine said and Sarah nodded. "We spent a mere few months together before we were torn apart, she'd gotten sick and my father once again arranged a meeting for me with another one of his friend's sons. I refuse to be with a man that declares science to be the root of evil."

"Your girl sounds lovely." Sarah said and Delphine brushed a hair from Sarah's face. "You seem a bit smart to go after somebody like me."

"Logic has nothing to do with love." Delphine said and Sarah felt Delphine's soft hands behind her head. "They are constantly fighting each other, love destroys logic and logic can destroy love just as easily."

"I highly doubt that a girl as smart as you could fall for a street rat from London." Sarah said and Delphine kissed Sarah softly.

"Nobody said it was love dear." Delphine said, going in for another kiss. "It is too early for love, this is just infatuation waiting to be fed into the flames of attraction."

"Well, let's not keep it waiting." Sarah said, kissing along Delphine's jawline. They were interrupted by loud knocking on the door and the doorknob being violently shaken. "We will continue this later."

"I shall hold you to that promise." Delphine said and Sarah unlocked the door, making sure that she didn't look like she'd been making out with Delphine.


	43. Shayphine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Shay/Delphine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say thanks to everybody who reads, comments, and gives kudos to this. Thanks for not being rude assholes, it means a lot.

Shay opened her eyes slowing, waiting for the blinding morning sun to be pouring into her bedroom. She was pleasantly surprised when it was fairly dark in the room, curtains shut to block out light. She looked around the dimly lit room and noticed several things that weren't hers, further causing her to wonder where she'd slept last night. But the smell of coffee and breakfast snapped her out of it. She walked into the kitchen to see the charming face of none other than sexy French puppy Delphine Cormier. 

"Morning." Shay said and Delphine passed her a cup of coffee. "Thanks."

"You were more than I expected." Delphine said and Shay looked at the woman, noticing little hickeys on her neck and shoulders. "I must say, I'm impressed and curious as to why Cosima would let you slip away so easily."

"I'm not sure how good of an idea this is." Shay said and Delphine nodded, standing up and going over to the sink, starting on washing the dishes. "Not that your hospitality isn't amazing, it's just that we don't have the best past."

"I understand and I'm sorry for what I did to you, but it was pure jealously." Delphine said and Shay nodded. Delphine took a step closer to Shay, towering over the small woman even more. "I can't promise that I'm all that different, but I'm better and I'll keep trying to be better if you'll give me a chance."

"Why the heck not?" Shay asked to nobody in particular. She felt Delphine's arms pull her up from her seat before kissing her, pressing their bodies together. They continued to kiss, Delphine walking backwards in an attempt to find her bedroom, but failed miserably and knocked over some coffee. 

"Shit." Delphine said and Shay giggled, helping her clean up a bit. "How about we start slow like a date?"

"Sounds lovely, I'm looking forward to taking you out." Shay said and Delphine nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golly that's short, but at least I got it out.


	44. Multiship: Engagements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Cophine and MK/Krystal, but other ships are mentioned. Also there will be a follow up to this coming soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback's always welcome loves.

Cosima smiled at her friends, sitting down on the couch in Alison and Beth's newly bought apartment. Beth put her feet onto the coffee table and yawned, obviously more than a bit tired from her run. She was training for the annual campus marathon which consisted of travelling from the edge of town to the edge of the woods, which was a fairly difficult run on its own, not to mention the little hills on the way. But she'd been training for the longest time and Cosima had no doubt that she'd be victorious.

"You look tired." Cosima said and Beth nodded, still yawning a bit.

"That last run was a doozy." Beth said and Cosima smirked, noticing how Alison had been rubbing off on her. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Delphine's riding over with Rachel." Cosima said and Sarah walked in, Krystal, Felix, and Tony following her. "You look happy."

"Between the gross kissing and talk about makeup, the car ride was hell. Not to mention somebody insisted on listening to some bullshit on the way over." Sarah said and Krystal rolled her eyes. "It didn't even have real instruments Krys."

"It's club music." Krystal said and MK came running into the room, launching herself into Krystal's arms. "Hey baby, you miss me?"

"I think you should go in the guest room." Beth said, not wanting to bring up MK's recent anxiety attacks to Krystal. She always seemed hurt when she wasn't told and it embarrassed MK for some reason. "No fucking though, I don't feel like cleaning up after you guys anymore!"

"You got it." Krystal said and MK's arms stayed wrapped tightly around Krystal's waist, not letting go until they were on the couch. "So, what's been up? Did you have another attack?"

"Yeah." MK said, still a bit timid. "I would've told you, but I was nervous about it. I'm sorry, please don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere." Krystal said kissing MK softly. "I just want you to tell me when it happens, remember no matter what, you're never a bother to me."

"I-I know." MK said and Krystal smiled, rubbing her hair. "Where did I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself the same thing everyday." Krystal said and MK glanced up at her. "You're smart, sweet, and seem to love me no matter what stupid stuff I do."

"Because I need you more than you really know." MK said and Krystal smiled. "I noticed your finger was a bit bare after you gave up Hector's ring. So I bought you another one."

"MK, are you proposing?" Krystal asked and MK handed her the box, nodding nervously, as if Krystal would say no. "Can we have the wedding after college? I want to have a good job first."

"Yeah, whatever you want, as long as you say yes." MK said and Krystal kissed her, tears falling from her cheeks. "Oh no, I made you cry."

"No, honey, they're good tears." Krystal said, aware that MK didn't always understand everything. "Do you want to tell them or should we let them figure out for themselves?"

"Let them figure it out." MK said grabbing Krystal's hand and walking back to everybody. Krystal's arm slinked around MK's waist, her hand dipping into MK's pajama pants pocket, peaking out enough for the band of the ring to show.

"You good?" Beth asked and MK nodded Krystal pulling MK onto her lap as she sat in one of the chairs. "Jesus, what's taking them so long?"

"Probably stopping to get food." Cosima said and Beth turned on the TV, wanting something to fill the room other than silence. They flipped through channels until Futurama came on, Cosima, MK, and Sarah insisting they watch it. "Dude, this is hilarious when you're high."

"Ali, can Cos smoke in here?" Beth asked and Alison sent back silence. "Sorry, dude, gotta go outside if you wanna smoke."

"Ugh, MK come with me." Cosima said and MK got up, pecking Krystal quickly. They stood outside, MK leaning against the outside of the building as Cosima lit up. "So, was that a ring I noticed on Krystal's finger?"

"Maybe." MK said and Cosima hugged her friend, not caring about the boundaries talk they'd been over a couple of times before. "Cosima."

"Oh my god, so, I assume you're the one that asked." Cosima said and MK nodded. "Look at you, doing what I still haven't convinced myself to do. I mean, it's been years with Delphine, but I still get so nervous I throw up when I look at the ring."

"I guess when it feels right, you go for it." MK said and Cosima smiled. "God, it's so weird that we're practically all engaged."

"I can't believe that we've got a week until Beth and Alison tie the knot, it seems like it should be longer." Cosima said and MK nodded. "Rachel and Sarah technically signed the papers and Felix and Tony are picking a date. I seem to be the only one without my shit together."

"You'll get it together and you'll propose and it'll be amazing." MK said and Cosima nodded, smiling. "I mean, Beth technically had a ring for Alison in high school."

"Jesus, they've been together that long?" Cosima asked and MK nodded. Delphine got out of the car, smiling when her eyes landed on Cosima. "Hey babe! Yo Rachel."

"Yo." Rachel said and Cosima decided it'd never stop being funny to hear those words come from somebody as uptight as Rachel. The Rachel that'd managed to graduate a year early and already had a high paying job in business. They all went upstairs and immediately Beth launched herself at MK mumbling something about being so proud of her for finally doing it. "What'd I miss?"

"MK gave Krystal the ring." Tony said and Rachel smirked. "Cosima, it's your turn."

"Uh, okay then." Cosima said getting on one knee in front of Delphine and fumbling to pull out a ring. "Delphine Cormier, do you want to marry me?"

"Yes." Delphine said, getting teary eyed. "I'll marry you."

"Dude, I had a speech prepared and everything." Cosima said, her voice cracking. "Can I still do it?"

"Yes." Delphine said and Cosima pumped her fist.

"From the day that I sort of stalked lowkey stalked you in the labs, I've been kind of in love with you. Then it was just your beauty and your accent which is still one of the hottest things to me, but now it's you as a person that I find myself falling for. My dad once told me that it's the love you never expect that always happens to be the best and with you that's completely true. I didn't expect you to love me back, especially not as much as you do and it's your love that made me want to get through the treatments. I know it's cheesy as hell, but I could say that your love saved my life." Cosima said standing up. "So, will you take this ring as a promise that one day, whether it be tomorrow or in 20 years, that I will marry you and try and show you how much your love means to me?"

"Yes." Delphine said kissing Cosima. Tears were streaming down both their faces and threatening to fall from their friends'. Tony sniffled and Sarah glanced at him, teary eyed herself.

"Shut up, that's fucking beautiful." Tony said and Sarah put her hands up defensively.


	45. Soccercop & other ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to the last one, essentially it's the Soccercop wedding.

Beth looked nervously around the room. She was waiting for the music to cue that Alison was coming, that they got to say two words and seal their future forever. Her friends made their way down the aisle, taking their respective places, splitting up the couples to stand opposite each other in matching outfits (Ali's idea), including shoes. Cosima looked at her friends and smiled, knowing that this would eventually be her, even though it scared the shit out of her. She was going to marry Delphine at some point at a lake or a place that shoes were not needed.

The music began to play and the doors opened. Alison walked down the aisle, Donnie at her side. They'd grown quite close, especially after their breakup and Alison thought it was only fair to let him have this much. Everything went by in a blur, except for the moment that she'd been waiting for since their high school graduation. She was a police officer, well on her way to making detective according to everybody at the station and she was about to marry the woman she loved. Everything in Beth's life seemed to be falling into place for her and she owed it to the woman who'd helped her clean up her life, yanking her by the feet from her drug addiction and sending her down the right path.

"I do." Alison said and Beth leaned in and kissed her, feeling just as many sparks as their first kiss many years ago. They sat down for dinner and Beth knew she had to give her speech, the one that made Sarah cry a little when they rehearsed it.

"Uh, so, if anybody would have told me that I would mess up my life after high school and have it all fixed by this angel I would have laughed at them." Beth said looking down at Alison. "There was no way that I'd become hooked on pain killers, I'd seen it happen to people before and thought I was stronger than that. And I was, I still am, but not alone. A week before junior year started, I was in a car crash and almost died, but thanks to my overprotective best friend, the police found me near the train tracks, barely alive. After that it was hard, physical therapy, the fresh wound of a break up, and what would become the darkest years of my life, but thanks to said best friend, I was pulled out of it."

"Beth." Alison said quietly, her eyes shimmering in the light.

"I depended on the pills until I could barely function without them. I failed my drug tests come track season my senior year and lost my scholarship, I couldn't go to college with all my friends. I'd been on the edge of ending everything, at the tracks waiting for another train. Alison called Sarah to check on me, luckily she'd found me and pulled me back before I could do anything stupid." Beth paused, remembering how hard her jacket had been pulled on. "I didn't die that night, but I did the lecture to end all lecture. Alison threatened to never talk to me again if she caught me with another pill. She cleaned out everything and drove me home, not leaving me side for nearly a week. On graduation, I made a promise to her, that if I got into the academy we'd try to get married. Now, I'm a police officer and the luckiest human being on the entire planet thanks to her, so thank you Alison Childs."

"I love you." Alison said as Beth sat down. They kissed quickly and Cosima nudged her best friend's shoulder. Then it was time for Cosima's speech, which hadn't really been ready yesterday and it was doubtful that it was ready now.

"When I first met Beth and Alison, I was a scared kid from San Fran." Cosima said glancing over at the brides. "I didn't really know many people and thought I was the shit, which I kind of am, but then I saw Beth and immediately it all went away. She sucked the confidence right out of me, just like she seems to give me courage now. I know that when they start their family, those children will be loved and protected like nobody's business. We joke about Alison being the mom of the group and she is, no doubt about it, but she loves us unconditionally and is proud of us when something good happens. She seems to understand better than anybody I've ever met how to be a mom, except for S, nobody can compete with her, but one day Alison will be the S to another generation, whether they're our kids or some stranger we've never met."

They stopped with the speeches and then went to the cake and dancing. Once the dancing music was on, everybody was out there, almost like a formal club. Felix was twerking on Alison, Tony and Sarah were kind of nodding along, Cosima was dancing with Delphine, and Beth helping Krystal sandwich MK so she couldn't be left out. It was perfect and felt like it was what they were meant to be doing. When the dancing was over and Alison had to throw the bouquet, a bunch of girls gathered.

"Cosima, watch out." Beth said and Cosima turned, catching the flowers accidentally. "Looks like you're next buddy."

"Um, okay." Cosima said and Beth patted her friend on the back. "Better get to planning then."

"Yeah you should." Beth said and Cosima was a bit nervous.


	46. Another Multiship Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been decided by myself that I'm just going to write a bunch of multiship stuff that will fall into the same universe. This is a Felony (Felix/Tony) wedding. It's how I imagine their wedding would be. Also a part of me doesn't believe that Orphan Black will end with a Cophine wedding, so I think my doing this to get what I want.

Tony looked down at his pants, smoothing them out as he took his spot. Felix had really went all out, especially with his suit, he actually felt really bad about S paying for all of this. Felix had assured him that it was all perfectly fine and a lot of the stuff had come for free from his foster mother's connections. Either way, he would have been fine with just going down to the court and signing a couple papers, but Felix wanted this to be absolutely perfect. Something about how Tony wouldn't regret this, but he'd been regretting it the moment that Sarah put the uncomfortable fabric on him.

"Dude, you look hella nervous." Cosima said and Tony glanced up at his friend. "Okay, you are hella nervous. It's not like he'd put on a show like this and then not deliver. He's mad in love with you."

"Yeah a construction worker and an art major, sounds like the perfect arrangement." Tony said and Cosima looked at the dress she was told to wear, not happy with it, but not unhappy either. She was however extremely satisfied with the suit that Delphine had on which seemed to fit her taller frame perfectly. "God, he even made me cut my hair for this."

"He didn't want any mullets in his wedding photos." Cosima ruffling Tony's growing hair. He'd gotten it buzzed months ago and it seemed to grow faster than anybody thought it would so he'd gotten an emergency clean up from Krystal who had advised to him to shave, which he didn't. If it was going to become obvious how much shorter than Felix he was, he damn well was going to keep the bear he'd been growing. "Besides in a couple of months you'll be an architect or something."

"No, I'll have a degree in architecture and I'll go get my contracting liscence." Tony said and Cosima nodded. The music cued and Tony turned his attention to Felix who was being walked by S, which was the most fitting. He was given a warning look from her before she took her seat and Felix was standing in front of him in heeled boots, only to heighten the height difference.

"Say your vows." Sarah said and Felix gave her a warning look. "Like I was going to memorize that entire paper in a week. Tony start."

"Felix, I really like you, if I didn't I wouldn't have proposed and I wouldn't be wearing this suit. Hopefully it isn't a requirement for the rest of our life together, but I promise that our life together will have a lot of really good and important things. I'll get a good job and you'll get an art gallery and maybe we can start a family with kids running around. Whatever you want, whatever you chose, I'll be right there behind you, supporting you until my last breath." Tony said and Felix was a bit choked up.

"Damn, that was sweet." Cosima muttered under her breath, everybody that could hear her either glaring (Alison and Rachel) or laughing (everybody else) at her comment.

"Tony, when we first met, you were, well, you were a messy construction worker that was being put through college by your saint of an aunt." Felix said glancing at the woman next to S and smiling. "Despite the fact that you spent quite a bit of time with Cosima smoking and tracking dirt into the dorm room, you're not the worst person I've had to room with." Felix glanced at Sarah and then at Beth, remembering the incident on one of their camping trips when a tent was demolished by a bear. "You slowly but surely got me to fall in love with you, even if I didn't realize it until all of our friends started teasing us about it. You're kind of like my first serious relationship in the way that if one of us has a problem, it becomes both of our problem. We solve things together, we do things together, and I'm happy that we get to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Um, you can kiss now." Sarah said, her voice momentarily lower than usual. Felix and Tony kissed, Tony on his toes so Felix wouldn't have to lean down. Then they went to the loft, Felix having spent most of the night prior decorating it with Alison and a very unhelpful and sort of useless Beth. It was a small gathering, all of their friends celebrating together. "Alright, here's to the grooms!"

"To Felix and Tony!" Cosima echoed and everybody raised their glass. "To think, at some point, we'll all be married and Alison's dreams will be achived."

"What do you mean?" Beth asked and Cosima giggled at the memory of Alison freaking out over being gay. "What dreams?"

"To have a happy marriage with children in suburbia." Cosima said and Alison blushed. "I mean, you even get to be the family that's committed to the force."

"You're going to stop calling me that eventually?" Beth asked and Cosima shook her head. "So, MK, Krystal, any idea what you'll be doing?"

"Well, something small, but really nice." Krystal said and MK nodded. "Friends and family only."

"So, MK any foreign friends we get to meet?" Cosima asked nudging MK. The girl didn't respond, leaving a bit of silence in the group.

"You guys did a great job decorating." Tony said and Felix blushed. "I can't believe I'm going to live here soon."

"Yeah and maybe sometime we'll get something bigger, better." Felix said and Tony shrugged. "I can't wait until we get to really start our lives together."

"It's gonna be great." Tony said kissing Felix's forehead and then turning his attention to Sarah, Cosima, and Beth who were throwing pieces of the oddly heavy decoration paper that Alison had cut into strips to act like bead doors near the kitchen.


	47. Cophine Wedding (of sorts) that Falls into the Multiship Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cophine gets married and I'm freaking the fuck out because I doubt they'll show a wedding and they probably won't deliver on it.

"Cosima, are you sure this is how you want to do this?" Delphine asked and Cosima nodded. "Okay, but it seems very informal."

"I'm very informal babe." Cosima said and Delphine nodded. "Besides, it's not showy and we can invite everybody over for dinner and just talk. Oh and a hella cool honeymoon, even Alison would be jealous of it."

"You seem upset that they didn't invite you." Delphine said, slightly amused. She also knew that Cosima would go into a thing about how they'd made plans to go together their senior year, but Alison bitched out meaning that Beth wouldn't go and Cosima couldn't afford it herself. "Hurry, we are next."

"Okay, I can't believe this is it." Cosima said holding Delphine's hand. They approached the table and asked for a marriage paper. They signed and then a judge signed it (IDK how it works honestly), making it all official. "Shit we're married Delphine."

"Yes, we are." Delphine said and Cosima kissed her softly. "We should hurry on dinner."

"Actually, Alison is cooking this one. She doesn't want a bunch of stoner food like our last gathering at my place." Cosima said. Their apartment was occupied when they got there, Alison cooking in the kitchen with S, Felix sitting on the counter talking with the bunch, Rachel and Sarah cuddling on the couch while Beth watched some sporting event, MK sitting in the corner on her computer, and Krystal talking to Tony about something.

"You live here and you're the last one to arrive." Sarah said and Cosima flipped her off. "You're grouchy."

"No I'm just not letting anything ruin my mood." Cosima said before running to her bedroom. She framed the paper and put the copy they'd gotten in a file cabinet for Delphine. Cosima went back to the group and noticed they were already starting to sit. "Where's Helena?"

"Weekend with Gracie." Sarah said and Cosima nodded, knowing how close the two had gotten lately. "They're visiting some stupid place."

"Honey, it's not stupid, Helena finds it very important." Rachel said and Sarah looked surprised.

"Look at you defending Helena like one of us." Felix said and Rachel glared at him briefly. "To think she called you pig for the first, like, two years you knew each other."

"I'll never not find that funny." Beth said and everybody nodded in agreement. "So, I have something to tell you guys. I bought a house."

"Beth, can we afford it?" Alison asked and Beth nodded. "Um, how?"

"Well, my dad gave me a bunch of money for a college fund I never used and I took it out. It's not huge, but it's enough to start that family you've always wanted." Beth said and Alison smiled, rubbing her thumb over the top of Beth's hand.

"Hey Beth is that a hickey?" MK asked touching the small red mark on Beth's neck. Beth blushed and everybody burst into laughter, aside from Alison and Beth who were turning redder by the second. They finished their meal quickly and then moved over to the living room, S going home early, not wanting to deal with all of their rowdiness much longer. Alison and Beth shared the couch with Sarah and Rachel, Felix and Tony took the love seat, MK and Krystal took the chair, leaving Cosima and Delphine to lay on the blanket bed they made on the floor.

"What were you guys doing that made you late?" Alison asked and Cosima looked at Delphine and smiled.

"We got a marriage certificate." Delphine said and immediately everybody turned and looked at him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sarah asked and Cosima shrugged. "Oh my god, you were supposed to have a wedding!"

"It seemed like a hassle and I mean, it's all the same in the end." Cosima said and Delphine nudged her softly with her head. "Babe, not here."

"Are you going on a honeymoon?" Rachel asked and Cosima nodded. "I know this great island you can use, it's pretty secluded, like your own private paradise. Consider it a wedding gift if you want it."

"I mean, yeah, thanks, I was just gonna get a ticket to Hawaii and then maybe stop by France towards the end." Cosima said and Delphine shook her head. "But this is way better."

"Great, I'll set reservations for after finals." Rachel said and Cosima nodded. "Hopefully you have a nice honeymoon. Oh and house keeping cleans the sheets when they stop by."

"Got it." Cosima said and Delphine thanked Rachel.


	48. Beauty Hacks College Roommate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MK and Krystal as college roommates, essentially me getting everything out of my system before I have to go back to my sad life as a sophomore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, MK is Beth's adoptive sister and almost 19, prime college age (I think, idk) and Krystal is, like, 20.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Beth asked and MK nodded, pulling her bag over her shoulder and stepping out of the car. "Alright, well, Alison wants me to make sure you're coming for dinner next Sunday."

"Yeah, I am." MK said and Beth drove away once the door was shut. MK opened her dorm room with the key and immediately noticed a bright pink comforter spread across one of the beds, meaning that she got the other one. She put her blanket down and got out her laptop, immediately connecting to the building's WiFi. She was lucky that Beth was the one going back home to grab her stuff, most of which was in Alison's basement at the moment. Technically Beth and Alison weren't together, but MK knew better, they'd been practically married since they were in middle school. Alison would come over and cook dinner for Beth whenever their mom was away and they'd go shopping together and get each other gifts and if enough alcohol was involved, they'd go at it like wild animals.

"Oh, you must be, uh, Veera right?" Her roommate asked and she nodded. She hated being called Veera, it was what they called her at the old house, she hated the old house.

"Actually, I go by MK or some people call me Mika." MK said and her roommate nodded. "What's your name?"

"Krystal Goderitch." Krystal said and MK shook her hand. "We're gonna have so much fun, I hear the frat guys throw awesome parties. I'm sure I could get you in if you'd like?"

"Parties aren't my thing, besides, my sister's kind of a campus cop here right now and I'd hate for her to be called in at a party that I am attending." MK said and Krystal nodded. "She wants to be a detective one day and this is a way for her to get money I guess."

"That's cool, I'm gonna own my own salon and it'll be great." Krystal said and MK got the feeling that she wasn't exactly the smartest person. "What are you here for?"

"Right now, basic computer classes, I managed to get my GED classes over with in high school and then last summer." MK said and Krystal nodded. "That way, I can graduate with everybody else instead of having to be here an extra semester or year."

"That's neat." Krystal said and MK nodded. She went back to her computer, before reaching into her bag and grabbing a video game controller. Krystal flipped through her magazine and listened to music while MK played her game. 

 

~~~~~One Week Later~~~~~

 

MK opened the door of her dorm to find Beth sitting on her bed eating a doughnut while Alison and Krystal went on and on about makeup. MK set her bag down and sat down in between Beth's legs and let her older sister play with her hair. It reminded her of the few good things that were in the old house. The things that she couldn't take with her, what was taken from her all too soon. Beth asked her questions about her day and just like high school, she'd give vague answers to all of the questions as she looked over her notes and started on any homework she had.

"So, MK, how come you never mentioned you like girls?" Krystal asked once Beth left.

"I didn't think it was important, is this a problem?" MK asked, looking up from her computer.

"No hun, it's great actually, you wouldn't mind pretending to be my girlfriend when I go out to clubs would you?" Krystal asked and MK shrugged. "There are usually straight guys there that like to hit on every woman they manage to find."

"Um, I guess it couldn't hurt." MK said and Krystal smiled before tossing a dress at her. "Am I supposed to wear this?"

"Yeah, I mean, unless you've got something better?" Krystal said, but towards the end it came out like a question. MK started to change, but then realized that she wasn't completely sure how she'd get this zipped or how all of the straps worked. "Need help?"

"Kind of." MK said and Krystal pulled off what she already had on. Krystal looked her up and down before shaking her head. "You know what, this is stupid, I don't want to go anymore."

"Oh, I hope it wasn't me." Krystal said and MK looked down, a pang of guilt. It wasn't until she reached out for Krystal's arm that she realized that she was starting to turn into Beth. "It's fine, you don't have to go, I can just call somebody else. I'm sure that Brie would be happy to take me."

"How about I go with you tonight and tomorrow we stay in and play games?" MK suggested and Krystal smiled. "So, what was the matter earlier, when you gave me that look?"

"Your bra, hold on, there's a specific one that normally works wonders for me and I think we're around the same size." Krystal said handing MK a bra that matched the color of the dress almost perfectly. MK turned around to put it on before turning to Krystal, who pulled the dress onto her and got everything perfect before changing herself, obviously not ashamed of her body. Krystal was a lot more tan than MK has ever been, but then again, Krystal had coupons for some tanning club and a couple cans of high end bronzer.

"So, um, what's this club like?" MK asked, sitting on her bed and staring at the ceiling to avoid looking at Krystal's body.

"It's pretty simple really." Krystal said and MK nodded. "Honey, you can look. It's not like we've got different parts."

"Yeah, but I don't look like that." MK said and Krystal looked at her body. "You're tan and toned, I'm pale and as Beth likes to say, squish."

"Honey, I can see your ribs, the squish is probably what's keeping you alive at this point." Krystal said slipping on her heels. MK looked at herself in the mirror and had to admit that she didn't look terrible, just not really like herself. "And one day you've got to let me straighten your bangs, or at least angle them correctly."

"What's wrong with my bangs?" MK asked before looking in the mirror. She knew they were crooked and needed to be fixed, but she didn't really care a whole lot. Krystal opened a box and then looked at MK before straddling her hips and getting out a makeup palet. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Your makeup, sure, you'll sweat it off, but you haven't worn makeup once since you got here and I want to see what you look like." Krystal said and MK let her. She was becoming Beth or maybe she's always been like Beth, now she's just found her Alison. She stills remembers watching Alison "doll her up" for prom when Beth had finally decided to go, acting as if it hadn't been her plan all along. "Done! It's not a whole lot, you've got a natural thing going on that I like, but I've just drawn attention to your more hidden features."

"Um, thanks." MK said and Krystal touched up her makeup before taking MK's hand and dragging her to her car. They drove to the club and Krystal paid for them to get in before dragging MK onto the dance floor, claiming to absolutely love the song playing. As the night went on, MK got really tired really quickly, but after a couple of drinks that Krystal managed to get guys to buy for them, she was full of energy again.

"Hey babe." Krystal said kissing MK's cheek. That's when MK noticed the frat boy sitting at the bar in a group of his friends. "I need you to kiss me."

"Um, sure." MK said leaning in for a kiss. Three drinks later and that was completely erased from MK's memory, Krystal ended up taking her home only after two hours at the club, not managing to get any after party info from anybody. Krystal got MK out of the dress without tearing anything or having the girl throw up on it, but she couldn't say the same for the sidewalk or the potted plants in the hallway. It goes without saying that MK woke up with the worst headache she'd ever gotten.

 

~~~~~Winter Break~~~~~

 

"MK, aren't you going home?" Krystal asked and MK shook her head. "Really, why not?"

"Beth and Alison are vacationing right now and they'll be back New Years, so that's when I'm having Christmas." MK said and Krystal laid down on her bed. "Aren't you supposed to go with that Hector guy to South America?"

"Yeah, he's nice, but things didn't work out." Krystal said and MK ignored the part of her that wanted to jump into the air and kiss Krystal. "We can spend Christmas together, I'll even drive us into town to grab something for dinner."

"Oh yeah, I forgot the dining hall's closed over breaks." MK said, a bit upset since that's where she got her coffee most mornings. "So, um, what should we do?"

"You should come with me on my morning jog." Krystal said and MK decided to. "Don't worry, we won't go far since it's so cold and I won't go too fast."

"Good, because this is how I learn I've got asthma." MK said and Krystal started at a brisk pace, MK struggling to keep up until she found her pace. By the time they were done, MK was out of breath and Krystal seemed to be just fine, somehow. "So, let's go get breakfast."

"Okay." Krystal said driving towards the grocery store. They could keep their groceries in the cheap fridge that Beth had passed down to MK on her second week along with some leftovers from Alison that had fed her for nearly a week. When they got back, MK started on making some instant tea and Krystal turned on one of the simple kitchen appliances that Alison insisted they take off her hands because "she had a real kitchen and didn't need them" or something.

"Man, it's really snowing out there." MK said looking out of the window. Krystal nodded and opened the blanket, letting MK snuggle up beside her. They turned on the movie and shared a package of cookies which Krystal swore she'd make both of them work off at the gym later.

 

~~~~~At Alison's for Christmas~~~~~

 

"Okay, so I will warn you, this is all of Beth's high school friends." MK said opening the door. Krystal followed her through the large groups of people into the kitchen. They set the box of cookies that Krystal swore were the best thing to ever leave her mother's kitchen. Beth wrapped them both in a bear hug, which was followed by Cosima kissing MK on the cheek and insisting that they play something later, and Sarah hugging MK as if she'd expected the girl to be dead.

"Man, your friends are really affectionate." Krystal said and MK nodded. They went to the living room and sat down on the couch, Krystal on the end and MK in between Krystal and Tony who was talking to Felix about something. "Wow, this is really homey."

"Ali's very maternal." Tony said with a snort. "So, um, MK, planning on delivering?"

"What do you mean?" MK asked and Tony pointed up at the mistletoe over Krystal and herself. "Oh, um, I don't know."

"Dude, you have to." Cosima said and Krystal turned and kissed MK quickly. "Right on!"

"That did not count." Sarah said and MK looked down before pulling Krystal in for a kiss, a real kiss. "There we fucking go!"

"Sarah watch the hard f's." Alison said from the kitchen and everybody burst into laughter.

"Yeah Sarah, watch your goddamn fucking language you filthy sailor mouthed whore." Beth said and Alison smacked the side of her head. "Ow, what the hell Ali?"

"I told you to watch the hard f's." Alison said and Sarah smirked, making a whipping noise when Beth whined. "You're fine."

"Whatever." Beth muttered and Alison kissed her softly before rubbing her back. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alison said and Krystal laid her head on MK's shoulder. "So, how long have you been together?"

"Oh, we're not dating." Krystal said and MK looked at Beth for a second, watching as her facial expression changed. "Not that your sister isn't my type, she's great. I mean, I'd be lucky to find somebody remotely like her, but I'm kind of not good with relationships."

"MK, you should talk to Krystal on the ride home." Beth said and MK looked confused. "Yeah, there's a snowstorm in the forecast and I'd hate for you to get stuck here or in tomorrow's parade traffic."

"Yeah, Beth's right, you two should go now." Sarah said pushing them out the door. As Krystal started walking to the car, Sarah and Beth grabbed MK's coat collar. "Have fun tonight."

"I love you, stay safe, and welcome to the club." Beth said before shoving MK away. MK ran to the car, almost tripping twice before getting in the passenger's seat.

 

~~~~~The Dorm That Night~~~~~~

 

"Your family's nice." Krystal said and MK nodded. "I'd kill to have something like that."

"They liked you." MK said and Krystal sat on her bed. "So, um, I have a question..."

"I meant every word of it." Krystal said and MK nodded. "Seriously, I would like somebody like you."

"But not me, yeah, I've heard it a couple times before." MK said and Krystal laughed. "What's funny?"

"The fact you can't see that somebody like you is what I'll settle for, but it's you that I really want." Krystal said and MK jumped onto Krystal's waist and kissed her passionately. "Where is this going?"

"Wherever you want it to." MK said and Krystal carried her to her bed. They continued to make up, Krystal's hands exploring MK's body, kissing and leaving hickeys on the pale skin of her neck. MK moaned as Krystal sucked on her pulse point and moved her hips against MK's. Krystal pulled off her shirt and MK ran her hands across Krystal's stomach, feeling the muscle tighten and flex. Krystal pulled off MK's shirt and kissed her, her hands moving behind MK's back before MK tensed.

"We can leave some stuff on if it makes you feel better." Krystal said and MK nodded. Krystal looked at the button on MK's jeans and MK shimmied out of them as Krystal peeled hers off of body. Krystal kissed down MK's torso before going back up and rubbing the inside of her thighs, her hands brushing against the growing wet spot on her underwear. Krystal moved away slightly before going any further looking at MK to see if it was okay.

"Yeah, g-go ahead." MK said and Krystal teased around a bit before sliding a finger in slowly, her thumb circling her clit. Krystal pumped in and out, brushing against MK's g-spot a couple of times, kissing up and down MK's neck and jaw. As Krystal sped up, MK felt her stomach and thighs tighten as she came closer to her release. MK blushed as she came, knowing that she hadn't lasted all that long and it'd become obvious she'd been a virgin, but Krystal didn't mind all that much. "I'm s-sorry."

"Let's go shower." Krystal said, grabbing a robe and some clothes before taking MK down to the showers. When they were cleaned, Krystal put her sheets and blankets, as well as their clothes into the hamper before climbing into MK's bed and cuddling the girl until they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that long? I feel like that was long. Oh well, I'm off to catch some sleep, be back in the morning!


	49. Soccercop HS AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison gets roped into trying out for basketball by her mom and her tryouts go both better and worse than she expected.

"All of you are here because you want to play basketball." Beth said pacing back and forth in front of them. "Today is just a small part of the rigorous marathon that is basketball training and tryouts. Many of you may be wondering why we start in July, well, we can't tire you out before games, this way, you've got skill and practice can be running plays."

"Do we have plays?" Krystal asked and Beth shrugged. "Because, I don't think we really do."

"Oh well, we'll probably have a playmaker Krystal." Beth said and Krystal nodded. "Pick a partner, anybody without one will be placed with me."

Everybody scrambled to find one and they had, everybody except for Alison. Delphine had gotten Cosima, Krystal had taken MK, Rachel had unluckily gotten placed with Sarah, and Helena Gracie, leaving the only other person to tryout with Beth. Beth gave them instructions on what to work on and then let them either go to the outside courts or stay inside at a basket. Despite the fact that it was summer, most of them went outside, but then again, the gym was either too cold or really hot. Beth brought Alison towards the locker room and handed her one of the balls from the rack.

"Stand on a line and shoot." Beth said grabbing her clip board and a pencil. Alison stood on the line second closest to the basket and shot, missing badly. "Your arch is totally wrong, do it like this." Beth took the ball from her and shot it, landing perfectly in the basket and catching it before tossing the ball to Alison who just barely caught it. Alison went to shoot again, but this time it hit the basket and went right back to her, knocking her onto the ground. "You good?"

"Yeah." Alison said, despite the fact it'd knocked the breath out of her. Beth helped her up and started her on running laps, which she did fairly well until she caught sight of Beth changing from her shirt to a tank top when the air conditioner turned off. Alison didn't realize she'd hit the wall until Beth was standing above her, an amused look on her face. "When'd you get up there?"

"Around the same time that you ran into that wall." Beth said, once again helping Alison up. "Okay, let's move on, how about you try to steal the ball from me."

"Um, okay." Alison said and they tried and tried, Beth catching Alison inches from the ground several times before Beth decided on letting her steal the ball. Once Alison had it, she turned to Beth with a look Beth couldn't really place.

"Good job, you did it." Beth said and Alison glanced down at the ground.

"Beth is it stealing if I were to walk into a store, the man give me something, and then he let me walk out without paying?" Alison asked and Beth looked down. "For real, you going easy on me isn't helping anybody."

"Yeah, okay." Beth said taking the ball back and then they started the drill again. Alison pushed herself, trying her hardest to get the ball and she'd come close a couple of times, it Beth was always just a bit faster than her. Alison had started to wear Beth down, but as she soon found out, it wasn't as much as she'd originally thought. As Alison lunged for the ball, Beth moved last second, but was a second too short. Alison didn't get the ball, but instead managed to knock both herself and Beth onto the ground, somehow Alison landing under Beth. "You okay?"

"I think so." Alison said and Beth didn't get up for a couple of seconds, just looking at Beth. When they did get up, Beth looked at Alison sadly. "I'm assuming I didn't make it."

"There's no way that I can let you on this team, if I did, you'd be a bench warmer." Beth said and Alison nodded. "You should go back to volleyball, you were better with that."

"Yeah, but it conflicts with theater." Alison said and Beth nodded. "So, thanks for being patient with me."

"No problem." Beth said putting an arm around Alison. "We could continue to practice if you want, but I doubt it'd help a whole lot."

"It's fine, I didn't expect to make it honestly." Alison said and it broke Beth's heart. She had never really been one to give up, especially when she'd been told she was too short to play basketball when she was younger. Yeah, she was shorter than literally everybody else at tryouts, but she'd grow to be literally just as tall as the rest of them and she was twice the player since she'd practiced twice as hard to make up for her height. She was barely 5'4" now and she could perfectly touch the net just as well as the tall players like Delphine. So she shouldn't be giving up on Alison or letting her give up, but she's starting late, but maybe if they started now, she could play her senior year, but she'd most likely be on JV since she didn't have a lot of experience.

"Wait, maybe you stick around practices and you can play next year, as a senior." Beth said and Alison shrugged. "I'll personally train you."

"Beth, you don't have t-," Alison started but Beth shook her head and quickly leaned in and kissed her. "Um, what the hell was that?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to." Beth said and Alison looked down. "I'm sorry if I crossed any lines."

"N-no, just we'll talk about it later." Alison said smiling. "We can meet up for lunch sometime."

"Yeah, totally." Beth said and Alison practically ran to her car, excited about the fact that she'd kissed Beth Childs, one of the hot, popular people. Practically the only one that hung out with assholes that wasn't an asshole by anything other than association.

 


	50. PunkCop: Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah tries to make fun of Alison for something and Beth calls her chicken and she swears she isn't and somehow they end up kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO DAYUM SHORT.

"I could totally do that!" Alison argued, upset that Sarah had sent an invite to all of the other clones, excluding her.

"Alison, you'd probably crap your suburban mom jeans during the set up." Sarah joked and Alison looked offended. Sarah knew that she was no better than any of the other clones, probably worse than the lot of them, but that didn't stop her from picking the hell out of them.

"Like you're any different from her." Beth said and Sarah glared at her. "At least she can admit when she's scared. You pretend to be call tough and brave, but you're just a chicken."

"No, I am not." Sarah said standing up. "You don't know anything about me Beth."

"You run away from things instead of admitting that you are a afraid and that makes you worse than us." Beth said and Sarah's hands clenched to fists.

"Piss off Beth." Sarah said and Beth rolled your eyes. "I could kick your ass."

"It's easy to hit people Sarah." Beth said knocking her onto the ground. Sarah got back up and lunged at her, knocking Beth onto the ground, their faces inches apart. "I bet you're too scared to kiss me."

"Well, I'm not." Sarah said, an edge to her voice.

"Prove it." Beth said and Sarah leaned in and kissed her, moving back as soon as she realized what she'd done. "You kissed me." 


	51. French Manicure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krystal thinks about some things. (Plus some fluffy shit because it's been over a week since I've even tried to update this.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These will probably be fairly short updates since I'm unsure of what I want to do with everything. Make some requests, I like seeing what everybody wants and trying to expand on those ideas.

Krystal's hot pink heels clacked on the marble floor of the building that Delphine had just bought. Where the money had come from was up in the air, but Krystal kind of preferred to be in the dark about some things. A lot of the other clones knew things and she could see the sadness inside of them. Compared to the rest of the lot, she was the happy one and she was okay with that. Even though she felt she didn't deserve Delphine, not like Sarah had, and definitely not like Cosima had. Technically, they deserved each other, they seemed happy with each other, like Krystal was with Delphine.

"Hey Krys." Cosima said from under her goggles. "Whatcha doing here?"

"I-I'm here to see Delphine." Krystal said rubbing her arm. "Is she in?"

"She works today, but she's at a meeting. You can wait with me until then." Cosima said and Krystal sat down. "So, I bought a ring for Sarah."

"That's nice." Krystal said, wondering who'd buy a ring with Delphine. Technically, both of them were at a place where they could buy nice rings, but it depended on who got there first. Krystal definitely loved Delphine, but marriage was scary, as was commitment. "How are Charlotte and Kira?"

"Good. They're getting along really well." Cosima said setting everything on the table. "We're like, a couple thousand away from a house in Scarborough."

"Delphine and Alison mentioned that you might move over there." Krystal said, picking slightly at the edge of her nail. Normally she did a better job, but normally she didn't have Delphine rubbing circles over her abs while she was trying to paint her nails. "Delphine and I are looking at apartments, but nothing that's immediate."

"Why not?" Cosima asked and Krystal shrugged. "I totally understand you being frightened and all, but I'm sure you'd do great together."

"We practically live together already, but there's the matter of splitting the bills." Krystal said and Cosima nodded, remembering the first fight they'd had once Sarah'd gotten a decent paying job. "Wasn't your relationship practically over for a couple months because of that?"

"Yeah, but I feel like with Delphine, an actual adult, you'd figure something right out." Cosima said and Krystal smiled. Delphine walked into the lab, followed by Charlotte and Sarah, who immediately went to Cosima. "How was everything?"

"Great, they put me in a simulator." Charlotte said excitedly. "I got to feel what it'd be like without the braces."

"That's amazing." Cosima said and Sarah nudged Delphine. "Sarah, can you stop by Scott's and grab my books on the way home?"

"I would, but that's not exactly on the way home Cos." Sarah said and Cosima looked at her, confused for a second. "I mean, he lives in the opposite direction of the house."

"No, he lives in the opposite direction of Scarborough. He lives like eight blocks from our place." Cosima said and Krystal nudged her. "Oh, we got the house?"

"Yeah, Donnie talked to the Realtor and got us a price that left us with a couple thousand left in the bank." Sarah said hugging Cosima. "We were coming to pick you up and ran into Delphine."

"Can we still get the books?" Cosima asked and Sarah nodded as they walked out.

"I have a surprise for you." Delphine said moving closer to Krystal before pausing to kiss her.

"Oh really?" Krystal asked and Delphine nodded. "Do tell."

"Then it won't be a surprise." Delphine said and Krystal groaned. "I'll take you home, I've gotten enough work done for today and I need a break with my girls."

"Girls?" Krystal asked and Delphine kissed Krystal's neck and glanced down her shirt. "Stop talking to my boobs, it's weird."

"I wasn't." Delphine said and Krystal looked confused. "I got a puppy."

"Oh my god!" Krystal said hopping onto Delphine's back. "I can't run in the heels very well, they're new."

"Yet, I can run with you on my back?" Delphine asked and Krystal nodded, knowing she could. They sprinted out of the building, letting the security guard lock up and got to Delphine's apartment quickly. Once Krystal had gotten to meet the puppy, a Siberian Husky named Artemis, Delphine broke the real news. "I picked out an apartment for us, we have a tour scheduled for Wednesday."

"Okay." Krystal said, trying not to freak out. Sure, Cosima had comforted her earlier, but there was still the fear of what the stress of moving could do to people. She'd seen people crumble from it and she didn't want that to happen to them. Delphine was the brightest light in her life and she needed that there so she knew what direction was best. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am because I know we will survive it." Delphine said slididing from the couch to the floor. They laid there playing with the puppy until it got sleepy, then it was carried to the bedroom where they all fell asleep together.


	52. Propunk Domestic Fluff

 

Sarah groaned as the alarm clock went off. She was almost certain that was more for herself rather than Rachel. Rachel, like Sarah used to be, was a fairly light sleeper. Sure there were a few night terrors here and there, but she was certain all of them had at least a couple a year. Rachel's got bad around the time she was stressed or she felt guilty. With the two year anniversary of Siobhan's death right around the corner, she'd begun to feel really bad. It was probably her fault, the plan that she'd assured everybody would work had failed, causing the woman she loves pain.

"Rachel I swear to god, I'll break it." Sarah said swinging her arm onto Rachel's body, slamming into her throat accidentally. Rachel kicked her off of the bed and then turned off the alarm clock. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You hit me in the throat." Rachel said and Sarah got up and sat back on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"It's Saturday and Kira's with Alison for the day, I am sleeping in." Sarah said and Rachel hovered over her, straddling her hips. "Or, if you have other plans, I am totally down for that."

"Sarah, we have to help Kira pack, she's still here." Rachel said and Sarah groaned. "Besides, we agreed to go too. Remember, you wanted me to do something other than mope around all weekend."

"I realize that I could have gotten guilt sex and now I feel cheated." Sarah said and Rachel kissed her neck behind her jaw. "Okay, not bloody fair."

"Get up, I'll make breakfast." Rachel said and Sarah followed her out, slapping her ass before opening Kira's door. Before the door was fully open, she felt it slam shut with a force that didn't belong to Kira.

"Oi, open up!" Sarah yelled, panicked. Immediately it went away when she heard giggling belonging to Felix, Kira, and somebody else. "Fine, no breakfast for you."

"Who's cooking?" Kira asked and after a moment of silence the door opened. "Guys, it's Rachel, she actually knows how to cook real food."

"Oi, I can cook real food." Sarah said as Felix, Kira, and Tony walked past her. "When'd you get here?"

"Felix picked me up last night." Tony said quickly hugging Sarah before going to the table. "You must be Rachel, I'm Tony."

"Nice to meet you." Rachel said shaking his hand. They chatted while Felix and Kira went over the rides at the theme park they'd be at for the next three days. Sarah watched Rachel interact with Tony, something that she didn't expect to go over as well just from their seemingly conflicting personalities. "Sarah, get the plates."

"Ask nicely." Sarah said and Rachel leaned over the counter and kissed Sarah's collarbone. Sarah immediately whipped around and grabbed the plates, setting them out on the island for everybody. Instead of eating at a table, Sarah liked using the newly installed island that Felix had practically begged for once it was announced they'd be remodeling the house.

"So, would it be okay if Tony and I took Kira to the arcade?" Felix asked and Sarah nodded, glancing at Rachel for second approval. Rachel didn't catch on, but instead wondered why Sarah kept glaring at her. "Great, we'll be gone in like 20 minutes."

"Oh, okay." Sarah said and they finished eating. Sarah and Rachel went back to their bedroom, Sarah still very tired and Rachel wanting to distract herself from the thoughts of doubt running rampant through her head.

"Why do you always look at me when somebody asks about Kira?" Rachel asked in a hushed tone, not wanting their conversation to be overheard.

"Because you're like her mom and I think that it's important that you have a say in things." Sarah said and Rachel looked down, blushing a bit. "I mean, she seems to be fond of you, even after everything and I think that together we can be like a big family. Remember that you are just as much of a part of this family as anybody else. You're one of us and I love you, no matter what the fuck happens."

"Oh." Rachel said, not sure what to say. They'd been together for a total of 16 months and this was the first time that Sarah was vocally said that she loved Rachel. "I love you too."

"So, I have something else." Sarah said reaching over into her drawer. "I realize it's a bit early and this is totally unromantic, but Krystal told me that if I didn't do this by the next time we saw each other, she'd stab me, so... Will you marry me?"

"Um, I don't know what to say." Rachel said and Sarah looked kind of sad. "I mean, it seems so early, but at the same time, you make me feel less shitty, so yeah, I will marry you Sarah Manning."

"Great, now to last names." Sarah said and Rachel kissed Sarah's nose. "I have no problem going either way, it's really up to you."

"Rachel Manning has a nice ring to it." Rachel said intertwining their fingers. "I look forward to our life together."

"As do I." Sarah said kissing her once more. They spent the rest of their day watching movies, mainly ridiculous comedies that Rachel Duncan would never watch without somebody like Sarah in her life.


	53. Soccercop HS AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison realizes that she likes Beth and immediately starts to panic because being gay wasn't in her ten year plan.

Alison Hendrix could deal with a lot of stuff. She had managed to learn all of her lines for a play three days before the opening, had taken countless quizzes on the spot, and had even played an entire season of volleyball on the starting team right after being benched for nearly 6 years. In short, Alison Hendrix was no stranger to things going awry and being prepared for them was one of the reasons that she was as great as she is.

"Ali, are you okay?" A sickly familiar voice asked and Alison wasn't sure what to do. She could lie and claim she was fine, but really, she wasn't the least bit fine. She didn't want to see Beth Childs anywhere near her in the moment, especially not while she's this vulnerable. There were a couple of short knocks on the stall door and Alison sat petrified with fear. She heard footsteps going away from her and relaxed for a second, but it was all over when she saw Beth slip into the stall she was in. 

"Elizabeth, I could have been going to the bathroom." Alison said and Beth shrugged. "Can you please get out of here? You should probably change your clothes, you're just getting over that nasty cold and those germs aren't going to do you any better?"

"Ali, talk to me." Beth said and Alison tried to leave, but Beth blocked her. "I will rub my disgusting bathroom floor contaminated jacket all over you. Tell me what's wrong? What did I do?"

"You existed." Alison said and Beth looked at her confused. "You ruined my plans. I was going to go to college and marry Donnie where we'd have 2 or 3 kids and live in the suburbs with a white picket fence. I was going to be happy and perfect and maybe then my mother would be proud of me, but no, you have to come in here and make me fall in love with you?"

"Y-you're in love with me?" Beth asked and Alison nodded, tears streaming down her face. "Well, I'm in love with you too and we can do all of those things."

"Really?" Alison asked and Beth nodded.

"As long as you don't mind being married to a cop?" Beth joked, a questioning tone to her voice. Alison kissed her, allowing their bodies to meld together until the harsh interruption of the bell ringing. "I'll fit just as nicely into your plans, if not better."

"Yes, I'm sure you will."


	54. Soccercop Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of domestic shit because it's cute.

"Ali, babe, wake up." Beth said and Alison groaned. "Baby, you said you'd go running with me before work."

"But I'm so tired." Alison whined and Beth climbed on top  of her. She kissed Alison's cheek before lightly biting down on her shoulder, making Alison yelp. "Beth!"

"Good, now that you're awake." Beth said pulling her out of bed. Alison had taken a liking to sleeping in Beth's shorts and occasionally shirts, which didn't work in her favor when Beth wanted a running partner. "We'll get breakfast on the way back."

"No we won't, we never do." Alison said and Beth put an arm around her. They got out the door, Beth starting at a light jog, but quickly pushing into a run that Alison believed qualified as a sprint. She struggled to keep up, Beth continuing to push faster and faster, while also pacing herself. When she got to the diner nine blocks away, she noticed Beth just kind of standing there, waiting for her. "Is this where we're eating?"

"Yeah." Beth said, wrapping an arm around Alison's shoulders. They went inside and took a seat near the back. It was probably around 5:30, which meant it was nearly empty. "So, is Donnie dropping off the kids tomorrow?"

"Tonight Beth." Alison said and Beth looked at the date on her phone. "It's Friday, which means that you didn't have to start your run for another hour."

"Actually I'm off today." Beth said smiling at her. "I just wanted to have a bit of extra time with you."

"That's sweet, but you're carrying me back home." Alison said and Beth leaned over and kissed her. They ordered their food and waited for about 6 minutes, Beth scarfing hers down a bit like it was a race and Alison taking her time. When they were done and had paid, Beth carried Alison back home, who'd managed to fall asleep by the fifth block. Beth dumped Alison on the couch, then fell on top of her. That woke Alison right up, who pushed Beth off of her and got up to lay in bed.

"Hey!" Beth yelled, only to be met with the slamming of a door. She walked into the bedroom and smiled at the sight of Alison already half asleep. "I'm sorry for waking you up so early."

"Ugh." Alison groaned and Beth crawled into bed with her. "You're in a good mood."

"Yeah, I finally have a reason to be." Beth said, kissing Alison softly. They laid there, Alison falling asleep against Beth, who a couple hours after, found herself drifting off into dreams of their little family. Beth had wanted kids, tried with Paul for years, but was infertile, which with Alison, didn't seem to be a problem. She'd become Aunt Beth, but at some point hoped to be like a third mother for them. 

"Elizabeth, get up." Alison said and Beth's head slowly came up. "I need you to shower, I have a surprise for the kids that you need to be ready for."

"Okay." Beth said getting up and lazily going into the bathroom. She grabbed the ring out from her back pocket and smiled as she gripped it tightly. She quickly undressed and got into the shower, hiding the ring in her towel. When she got out and was once again dressed, she looked at the time, 12:57, exactly four minutes away from the anniversary of their first official date, lunch at the diner that they ate breakfast at. She went downstairs and noticed Alison making lunch, sandwiches, like the ones that they had on one of their shooting dates.

"You look nice." Alison said kissing Beth's cheek. The timer on Beth's watch went off and she got on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Beth what is this?"

"I love you and I'm pretty sure you love me, so let's get married." Beth said and Alison nodded, tears flooding her eyes. Beth slipped the ring on her finger and smiled, kissing Alison's cheek softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alison said looking at the ring. "But, there's one problem."

"And what could that possibly be?" Beth asked and Alison pulled out a ring from her back pocket. "Oh, well, um, I'll wear the ring you got me and you wear the ring I got you."

"Brilliant." Alison said kissing Beth. "This is why you're well on your way to being the chief."

"Damn straight." Beth said kissing Alison quickly before taking a monster bite of the sandwich.


	55. Cophine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short fluffy shit.

Cosima inhaled the smoke and glanced at the stars in the sky. Delphine wouldn't be home for days, which kind of sucked, but it meant that she was getting further. Somehow Delphine managed to get meetings with people who were completely willing to fund any labs or research they wanted to do. There were a couple of fans of MK who were completely willing to work tech for them. They were building a company, one that was working on curing genetic diseases and sickness in general. They'd promised not to become like DYAD had, they'd promised to never stray into that territory. 

Cosima exhaled, a little ring of smoke going into the night air. She missed Delphine, especially around this time. It was getting late and her eyes were staring to burn just a bit from tiredness. She brushed it away, expecting a text or call from Delphine. They had a tendency of coming late at night and she didn't mind it one bit. She closed her eyes for a second, then taking off her glasses and leaning against the window, sleep tempting her. Eventually she gave in, putting out her joint, but staying by the window, not bothering to move. 

"Cos, wake up." Sarah said, before giving up and physically moving Cosima onto the bed. When Cosima woke up in the morning, the first thing she noticed was the familiar scent of some French coffee Delphine had freaked out about finding at a cafe downtown. She went into the kitchen, trusting her memory to get her there without her glasses. Immediately strong arms pulled her into a head, Cosima nuzzling into Delpine's shoulder. "Get a room." 

"This is my apartment." Cosima said and Delphine smirked before kissing Delphine. "I missed you." 

"I missed you too." Delphine said and Cosima smiled. "I love you." 

"Love you too." Cosima said and Delphine kissed her. "How'd it go?"

"We have funding for a lab here and a lab being set up in Ireland." Delphine said and Cosima smiled.


	56. Irish Creme: Whiskey Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I left canon and fucking ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back baby! Hopefully this can be updated regularly, like maybe once a week or once every other week. Who knows, my life is a little hectic with school and extra side stuff.

"Glad to see you made it out of the country." Delphine said, the smirk evident in her tone. There'd been a slight panic at the house when she'd seen S under whatever drug they'd used to knock her out. "Is this seat empty?" 

"Suppose it is." S said and Delphine sat beside her. "How is everybody?" 

"Cosima is taking a small break to visit her parents in California, Sarah and Kira are considering buying a house near Donnie and Alison, Felix's art is selling well, Helena and the babies are doing well, Krystal is opening a salon closer to everybody else, and Tony has come back momentarily. Oh and Rachel has contacted me a couple of times, looking for forgiveness since Sarah would probably kill her on the spot." Delphine said and S gave her a look. "What?" 

"You're part of everybody, you've done more for anybody than they'd do for you." S said and Delphine shrugged. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?" 

"Cosima and I are taking a break. She somehow dug up some old files and found out some of what was happening when I was gone. Luckily she doesn't know what a lot of it means." Delphine said and S nodded. "I should have told her the second I could have, but I was scared she'd react like this." 

"How much does she know?" S asked and Delphine shrugged. "You'll never know her true reaction then. Have a drink, enjoy your time here instead of sulking about your lover's quarrel." 

"I was going to ask her to marry me." Delphine said and S handed her a glass. They drank six glasses between them before anybody said anything. Delphine was starting to get a little tipsy, but S held herself with composure. 

"You're beginning to sway a bit dear." S said and Delphine steadied herself by grabbing onto the bar. "Why did you come here?"

"I don't know." Lie. 

"Don't lie to me, I know you better than that." S said and Delphine put her head in her hands. 

"I was scared and lonely. I needed confirmation that you'd gotten here safely and that you were living a good life up here. I wanted to make sure that I hadn't completely fucked you over. Maybe I wanted to see if this life is one that I'd like better." Delphine said, words pouring from her mouth like vomit. Unlike her previous reason for coming here, this one is true. 

"I'm fine, I miss everybody, but knowing you're all okay makes it worth it." S said and Delphine looked guilty. "What?" 

"You could be with them, now that Ferdinand's gone and neolution and DYAD aren't a thing. Maybe it'd have Sarah forgive Rachel and they could stop playing that stupid love-hate game." Delphine said and S shook her head. 

"They've already mourned me." S said and Delphine nodded. "Besides, you can't visit me if I'm back there. They'd be too careful." 

"They're more important than I am." Delphine said and S shook her head. 

"No, don't you ever think that. Nobody could have gotten this done without you." S said and Delphine looked down. "You may feel guilty about this, but that doesn't mean shit."

"As much as I miss you, it's more for all of them." Delphine said and S kissed her forehead. 

"I miss them too, but that's just going to have to be part of our lives now." S said and Delphine nodded. "I'm going to kiss you one last time, you're going to give Cosima that ring in your back pocket, and live the long happy life you deserve." 

"O-okay." Delphine said and S kissed her. It was sad, yet happy at the same time. A bittersweet goodbye, Delphine leaving to live the rest of her life with her family of clones and science, while S went to do whatever she's been doing in Ireland. "I love you." 

"I love you too." S said and Delphine began walking away. Maybe she'd come back here, bring Cosima or the children that she was certain would look absolutely adorable. "You can call me anytime." 

"I'll hold you up to that." Delphine said and S chuckled.


	57. Soccercop: The Best Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth lets Alison take out her aggression and all of the bullshit that's been bottled up in the hopes that Alison will come to terms with her real feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) I'll try to update every weekend or every other weekend.  
> 2.) Soccercop because I felt the need to write it.  
> 3.) Does anybody have requests because I want to write this, but I'm having trouble deciding pairings and ideas.  
> 4.) Feedback is always appreciated.

Beth knew by the way Alison wasted no time in getting her clothes off that something had happened. After their first kiss of the afternoon, Beth was had a metallic taste in her mouth from Alison biting her lip. She didn't mind it one bit. It was contact with Alison which like the pain medication, Beth found herself quickly becoming addicted to. Paul would ask about the bruises that Alison left and Beth would no doubt tell him to fuck off. He didn't control her, no matter how hard he tried. She wasn't his and he wasn't hers, not like they had been before.

Alison could have her though. Beth was just as much Alison's as Alison wasn't hers. She supposed that to an extent Alison was hers, they kept meeting up like this, Alison normally contacting her about their meets. If anything happened to Beth Alison would move on, her life would go on just like it had before her most likely. She hated to think about things like that, luckily, Alison's fingers pushing inside of her cut any thoughts shorts.

Beth had to admit that Alison knew what she was doing when it came down to the dirty stuff. She wondered how much of it came from before they met. Alison had always been good, perhaps wanting to please Beth initially as much as Beth could her. Over time she realized that Alison was only so good at this because of whatever she had going on the side. Beth pieced together pretty quickly that Alison's marriage was falling apart. Although, she learned that the cheating had only happened a little bit after Donnie asked her to quit college. It'd been with her next door neighbor and best friend, some blonde bitch who's name kept escaping her. Beth knew that they'd done stuff before, Alison speaking of them as best friends and gushing once after a bit too much wine their sleepover activities and what'd happened on their junior year trip to the cabins.

"I can hear you thinking." Alison said and Beth glanced at her. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important." Beth said and Alison dismissed her and went back to it. Alison managed to quickly draw Beth to an orgasm, Beth deciding she needed to thank that blonde if they ever met. Alison came back up and roughly kissed Beth. It was like Alison wasn't afraid to be rough with Beth, she wasn't going to break nearly as easily as everybody else that Alison had ever been with. "What happened today?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Alison said and Beth wished desperately that Alison would open up to her without a alcohol. "You'd laugh and call it stupid."

"I promise I won't laugh." Beth said kissing Alison's shoulder tenderly. Alison flushed at the gesture, perhaps realizing how gentle Beth was with her as opposed to how rough Alison was. "You've got to trust me with things. If you're trusting me with your body, you've got to trust me with your heart. This can't just be some unhealthy therapy."

"What makes you think it's unhealthy." Alison said. Technically it was a question, but she phrased it more like a statement. It didn't need an answer, both of them knew it. This would lead to more trouble, Beth knew that something would happen to one of them and the other wouldn't be able to cope. At least if Beth lost Alison she wouldn't be able to cope, Alison would be sad for a bit, but bounce back, probably able to find a replacement. "Let's just enjoy what we've got now."

"Let's." Beth said leaning in for a kiss. Something seemed to be different this time. Beth didn't hold back her strength, not being afraid to slam Alison against the wall or bed. Normally they had sex in the guest room, but Beth had somehow ventured into her bedroom. Beth could feel Alison scratching her with her nails and she loved it, knowing that Paul would have to look at the scratches that he knows he didn't leave and wonder what she's been up to. Beth bit down on Alison, leaving marks all over her body. She wanted Alison to know that she was done playing games. By the end of it, Alison was squirming and shaking from Beth's touch, moans and hushed screams escaping her lips.

"Where did that come from?" Alison asked, out of breath. She'd whine and bitch about it if Beth asked too many questions or got cheeky, but she loved it. It was everything that she missed from her nights in college with her oddly hot and way more experienced roommate. Alison missed dodging questions and not being picture perfect for her mother and everybody else's eyes. She missed being able to be free and explore different things, she missed being able to try new things and waking up in new places sometimes.

Beth never answered and Alison left in a hurry. As Beth leaned against the shower she realized that maybe Alison wasn't using her nearly as much as she was using Alison. Maybe she had everything twisted, maybe Alison's had always been hers for the taking and she'd been the one who couldn't be had. Maybe there was still love left between Alison and Donnie, there was still a chance that they could be saved. Beth knew that she was the reason that her relationship with Paul was going downhill. She also realized that maybe Paul was just as much to blame as she was for letting it fall from grace. It seemed that whenever attempts to fix it were made, it was always one-sided. Beth knew that it was only a matter of time before Alison would start to get bored of her and she'd most likely be saying goodbye to everybody for good. However, she'd enjoy what she believed to be the best kind of therapy until that fateful day. She'd keep using Alison until she came to her senses and went to fix her own broken relationship.


	58. French Manicure College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three times Delphine and Krystal see each other at campus cafes and one time they don't.

1.)

Krystal had a knack for certain things. Anything hair and makeup related, being totally sexy without even trying, making friends, and apparently being a barista. She'd gotten a job at a very trendy little cafe on the edge of campus, where she thrived. She had a 10 AM to 3 PM and a 7 to close shift, giving her plenty of time for her classes and some socialization on the side. Now, she was on her second shift of the day, still having 30 minutes until closing. It wasn't too busy and the two other employees stuck here were talking about closing up 15 minutes early if nobody else came in within the next 5 minutes.

"Hi, what can I get you?" Krystal asked upon hearing the bell ring. She looked up to see a new face, blonde hair, and beautiful, soft eyes.

"Can I get three coffees to go please?" She asked and Krystal nodded.

"How do you want your coffee?" Krystal asked and the girl thought for a second.

"One plain black, one vanilla soy with extra sugar, and a house special." The blonde said and Krystal nodded.

"I realize you're the only one with an order, but it's protocol that I get a name." Krystal said and the blonde nodded.

"Delphine." She said and Krystal wrote it down on a cup before taking Delphine's money. She yelled the order back to the rest of the staff and stood over by the pick up counter waiting.

"You have an accent, where is it from?" Krystal asked and Delphine glanced down momentarily.

"I'm French." Delphine said and Krystal smiled before handing her the drinks. Delphine left and Krystal closed up after that, thoughts drifting back to Delphine.

~~~~~~~~~~

2

It'd been a total of three days before Krystal saw Delphine again. This time, it was in one of the more adult cafes on campus. This one was almost exclusively inhabited by seniors and juniors. You had to be at least 19 to enter and they served some of the best drinks she'd ever had here. It was kind of like a bar, but all of their drinks were essentially cups of coffee.

"She's totally feeling you." Delphine's friend, Sarah said. Her arm was around Delphine's ex and probably one of her best friends, Cosima. They were supposed to be meeting a group of friends here, but it seemed that most of them were off doing something else. Delphine didn't blame them, Sarah and Cosima's PDA got out of hand quickly and it was only sped up when they had alcohol. "She keeps looking over here, go talk to her French fry."

Delphine ended up taking Sarah's advice and went over to Krystal. She quickly regretted it when a rather handsome man stepped in front of her and began to chat her up. She went along with it, him talking about makeup and things she liked. Delphine walked away and back to the table, Sarah having a laugh at her expense, but Cosima telling her the girl wasn't worth it.

"A drink." A waiter said, setting it in front of Delphine. "From the blonde woman at the bar."

"Well shite, looks like you do have a chance." Sarah said as Delphine glance over at Krystal who just smiled at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

3

"Delphine, right?" Krystal asked as the blonde approached the counter. It'd been three and a half months since Delphine had walked through the doors. Krystal had been waiting three agonizing months to see the French blonde walk through the doors and smile politely at her as they made simple conversation.

"Glad to see you remembered after such a long time not seeing me." Delphine said and Krystal nodded.

"What can I get for you?" Krystal asked and Delphine ordered the special. Krystal didn't blame her, especially since the other woman looked dead tired and it was only the start of exams week. "What are you doing this Saturday?"

"Nothing, why?" Delphine asked and Krystal bit her lip.

"There's this party being held by the frat house across the street from my sorority house and I was wondering if you'd want to be my date." Krystal said and Delphine thought on it for a second. "You don't have to and I realize it's totally inappropriate, but you look like you could use a good time and I'm pretty much made up of those."

"Sounds fun and it beats the party my friends would have dragged me to. They like sketchy parties in abandoned warehouses with extremely loud music." Delphine said and Krystal nodded, handing her the coffee.

"Stop by dorm room 6c in the Leda building." Krystal said and Delphine nodded. She left, not being able to stop smiling the entire way back to her dorm, which was fairly close to the Leda building.

~~~~~~~~~~~

1

Krystal waited outside of the building for Delphine. She had forgotten to tell her what time the party started. She supposed she was lucky, avoiding all of the creepy freshmen who'd just gotten past the pledge stage and the asshole seniors that either weren't on the board or couldn't be president anymore. Those were the ones that would stop at practically nothing to get a little something.

"Krystal, I hope I did not keep you waiting too long." Delphine said and Krystal stood from the cold, metal bench she'd been sitting on.

"No, I also forgot to tell you when the party started." Krystal said and Delphine smiled at her. "Shit, it's still kind of early, do you want to get something to eat? I'm paying."

"You don't have to pay." Delphine argued and Krystal shook her head. They walked to a little diner close to the Leda building. Delphine remembered seeing pictures of Sarah and her twin sister Helena on Instagram taken here. She remembered one video in particular where Sarah, Cosima, Tony, and Felix had stumbled in here drunk and were singing I Got You Babe by Sonny and Cher while Helena sang through mouthfuls of pancakes and Jell-O.

"I hope this is okay." Krystal said as they got a booth near the back. They decided on sharing a dinner plate and Delphine managed to get Krystal to allow her to take the tip at the very least.

"I've never actually eaten here, but my friends say it's really good." Delphine said and they fell into a conversation about their friends and interests. "I assume you're here for their cosmetology program."

"Yes, it's a lot more difficult than people would give credit." Krystal said and Delphine nodded. "What are you here for?"

"Immunology." Delphine said and Krystal nodded, a confused look on her face. If Krystal had known Delphine, she would have known better than to ask what Immunology is. She would have known that it'd spark a 25 minute conversation about it and what different sciences could be used to further it.

"That's super complex, you must be, like, a genius." Krystal said and Delphine shrugged. "Man some girls have it all."

"What do you mean?" Delphine asked and Krystal raised an eyebrow.

"You're beautiful, smart, and a generally pleasant person to be around. You're the type of person who immediately catches somebody else's eye." Krystal said and Delphine blushed and shook her head. "Seriously, whoever you're with is seriously lucky."

"I'm not with anybody actually. My last relationship didn't end badly or anything, I just don't seem to find anybody." Delphine said and Krystal tried to fight the happy feeling in her chest when Delphine announced she was single. "This is nice, having dinner with somebody though. I miss this part of having a relationship."

"I get what you mean, relationships seem to be hard to come by now." Krystal said and Delphine smiled at her. They continued to talk about everything from makeup to using random genetics on virtual children.

"What about that party?" Delphine asked as they finished their meal.

"I'm not really feeling that party anymore, do you want to go or do you want to just like, hang out a bit?" Krystal asked and Delphine shrugged. "If we go to the party, you'll have to deal with douchebag frat boys."

"Hanging out beats frat boys any day." Delphine said and Krystal smiled. She left and they paid before walking around a bit. "There's a park down the street from here."

"I've never been." Krystal said and Delphine took her hand, leading her there. They walked around the park in a comfortable silence. They ended up getting trapped on the bridge by a bunch of couples taking part in something neither of them even knew was going on.

"Well, looks like we're stuck for a while." Delphine said and the group starting counting down. When they finished counting, everybody started to kiss, excluding Krystal and Delphine.

"Always was one for peer pressure, oh my god, I can't believe I'm doing this." Krystal said before leaning in to capture Delphine's lips in a sweet but searing kiss. Delphine could tell that Krystal had been wanting to kiss her nearly as long as she'd been wanting to kiss Krystal. When they pulled apart and couples started to disperse, they went back to Krystal's dorm and watched Netflix into the early hours of the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short, but it's just the beginning of everything, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it.


End file.
